Shades of Recovery
by Ana810D
Summary: Christian fell in love with Ana who is a troubled young woman. After a year apart, Ana decides to return to Christian and give their relationship another chance. She brings baggage from the past. Can Ana heal his broken heart and start again?
1. Chapter 1: Return of the Native

**Shades of Recovery**

Ch. 1 Return of the Native

**AN: What if Ana is a troubled young woman that Christian fell in love with? Her demons caused Ana to leave shortly after Christian declared his love for her. After a year apart, she decides to return and give their relationship another chance. Can Ana heal his broken heart and start again?**

Christian's POV

I'm attending yet another conference on solar powered PDAs. It's the only thing that gets me excited these days. I've heard many good ideas about the latest tech designs and my team wants to move ahead with a template. A project like this will distract me from my empty shell of a body.

My heart feels like a stone since Ana left me nearly one year ago today. We've had no contact during this time though I've tried to lure her into a visit or, perhaps a conversation, numerous times. My brother, Elliott, thinks I need to get laid. I know that won't help as sex without love no longer fulfills me on any level. She's ruined me for any of that BDSM shit that I used to rely upon for release.

At the end of the day, there's a wine and fruit/cheese reception. I'm absently drinking my second glass of cabernet and chatting with a young man who has insights about solving receptivity problems on the solar phones. He may be my next hire. I'm half listening to him in an attempt to be polite. But I really want to get wasted tonight to dull the pain in my poor, neglected psyche. Why can't I let her go?

She left me. Just walked out; shortly after I declared my undying love for her. Perhaps Ana couldn't handle the idea of a committed relationship with me. Maybe it was the concept of loving another person that drove her from me. Poor broken Ana. I thought I could erase the pain of her abusive childhood. What a fool I was to imagine that my care and mentoring would heal her. I conjure up an image of her lovely face on the day she walked out on me. It reflected nothing but fear and possibly, revulsion. My life has not been the same since she left. I keep busy but I'm just going through the motions.

I take another swallow of wine as I reflect on my broken angel. I look across the room and note that my security detail, Taylor and Sawyer, are signaling me. Just as I am about to inquire about their concerns, I feel that familiar electricity. There's a hand on the small of my back and it's firing all the endorphins in my brain. It's the most soothing touch I've felt in a year. I never want this jolt to stop. Perhaps this feeling is due to the wine I've been drinking. If so, I need to order a case of it.

I turn toward the source of the electrical charge. I nearly shudder from shock when I discover that the charge emanates from the very person I've been questing after for the past year. It's really Ana. She looks at me with those adorable blue eyes and smiles sweetly. Her dark hair cascades down her arms to the middle of her back. How can someone so psychologically damaged appear so innocent and lovely?

"Christian," her dusky voice sounds exactly like the one from my dreams, "it's great to see you again."

"Ana, what are you doing in Seattle? …Why are you attending this conference?" Is about all that I can manage to ask. She's so enticing in this moment of contact.

"I've moved back to the city of flowers. I'm not attending the conference. I called your office and they informed me of your presentation at this conference today." She smiles warmly again and all I want to do is hold her. Yes…hold her, love her, kiss her…forever. She's dressed well and looks incredibly strong and healthy.

"You…came here to see me?" I'm incredulous that Ana sought me out, after all this time. "Why?"

"Christian, I missed you, baby." She pulls herself into my side with a warm hug. The close contact with Ana sends every synapse in my body into action. I feel complete for the first time in ages. She's my drug.

By this time, Taylor and Sawyer have made their way to us. They appear concerned and anxious about Ana's presence. "Sir, can we assist you in any way?" Taylor asks in a manner that implies I could be in danger. They know how desperately broken I became when Ana left me last year. I want to command them to remove her arm from my body. If I had a rational mind or body, I would ask them to escort her from the reception. How dare she disrupt my life again?

I'm a fool though. Who am I kidding? What sort of empty life have I been living for the past year? I look at Ana and melt. My arm reaches out and pulls her to me. It feels heavenly, satisfying and wonderful to touch her again. "No, I'll be fine," I assure them knowing nothing of the sort is true. She'll ruin me but I cannot resist her siren's call. My hand wraps around her slender shoulder and I feel her warmth.

"Let's get out of here," Ana suggests as she tugs on my waist. "Do you have a room here at the hotel?"

"Actually, I've rented the penthouse in order to interview potential job candidates…Would you like to come up and talk? Tell me what you've been doing for the past year?" I cannot believe she's here.

What the hell am I doing inviting her to my room? I'm doomed if I find myself alone with her again. Of course, that's exactly what I want. Perhaps Taylor should chaperone us in the penthouse. How can this mere 5'5", 23 year old wisp of a woman turn me, a multimillionaire CEO of the largest company in Seattle, into a mass of quivering desire.

Ana chuckles softly and touches my arm. "Oh, Christian, talking can come later. I've missed you so much. You look irresistible. What I want, right now, is…you." She's saying all the right words. The words that I've imagined in countless dreams of reconciliation that I've experienced for the last several months. I look at her in disbelief. She kisses my cheek and pets the side of my face. I pull her into the side hallway of the reception hall and look deeply into her wide, needy eyes. I cannot believe she's here, at last.

She chooses that moment to launch herself at me. Her tongue finds mine and I'm lost in the kiss. It's all I can do keep from ripping her clothes off in the corridor. My breathing accelerates as our kiss deepens. We stumble to the elevators in a haze. I don't care if Taylor, Sawyer and half of the convention sees our display. She's all I've ever wanted for the longest time. She's the only living soul who can quench my fire. How have I ceded all the control to her…her body, mind, and being?

It's no use trying to resist. I'm like a man who has gone too long without water, food or sustenance. Somehow, we find ourselves outside my room. I fumble with my key card while she pulls on the lapels of my jacket. Once we're in the privacy of my suite, she tugs my tie down and I assist her in removing it. Next, comes my jacket. It's pushed to the floor in a matter of seconds. The feeling of her hands on my chest and arms sends me into ecstasy. She kisses my neck and then begins unbuttoning my white shirt.

My hands seem to be wandering over her torso with abandon. She's so compact and fit. I feel the taut muscles of her derriere and move up to her slender waistline while kissing her neck and shoulders. When my fingers explore the outline of her breasts, she lets out a sigh of pleasure that instantly hardens me. We stand and massage each other's bodies for several moments while simultaneously kissing. It's the most soothing feeling I've experienced in so long.

Her small hands have now worked my shirt off and they're heading for my belt. Once she's removed those items, I'm her slave. I lift her in my arms and lower our bodies onto my generous-sized bed. I shove my designer pants off in a flurry as she reclines against the pillows on my duvet. She's still fully dressed. I move over her to assist in the removal of her dress. It's snug, expensive and form fitting. I start at the hem and slowly tug it up and over her head. She's cooperating and wiggles it the last few inches off. Her dazzling smile says she's ready for me.

I'm dressed only in my undershirt and boxers. She's wearing designer underwear and looks delectable. I pull back the duvet and push it to the end of the bed. I pull myself in between her legs and place both arms on either side of her torso. Is Ana really writhing beneath me with sexual desire, on my bed, at this moment? Perhaps I've become delusional in the last week or so. If this is a delusion, bring it on. Having Ana in my bed feels so right.

We kiss and touch each other's torsos for a bit before I remove her bra and then my undershirt. The contact between our naked chests sends sparks through my system. I lick and suck her nipples while she gently rubs her hands on my back and shoulders in encouragement. She moans with meaning and moves from side to side with need. Her legs wrap around my waist. This location is exactly what I've dreamed of for the past year or so.

"Let's get really naked, baby," she urges and pushes my boxers off with the toes of her feet. The thought of dislodging her legs from around my body disturbs me. I merely rip her thong off and toss it to the side of my bed. My member pokes up solidly between us and searches for its familiar connection. We've made love hundreds of times in the past; it never gets old.

"Oh, Christian, you feel so good," she gushes as she guides me into the right location with her hand. She's certainly wet and ready. I glide into her opening smoothly and look down at her face. She looks angelic and thrilled as I fill her to the hilt.

"Ana. I've missed you so, darling." I want to stop the words from escaping my mouth because I might regret them when we're done here but they come tumbling out nonetheless.

We begin our lovemaking slowly as I rock her up and down beneath me. Her eyes close and her mouth opens slightly as she clenches me within her and lifts her hips to meet my thrusts. I pick up the pace of our encounter. She throws her head back on the pillow. I want her to beg me for more. She does not disappoint me. Her hands and fingers now dig into the skin of my shoulders. They feel marvelous.

"Christian, baby, please go faster," she urges me and pushes her fingers down my back. I comply and thrust into her repeatedly. I note that she's tensing beneath me and ready to let go. I push my elbows into the mattress beside her and slam with one last effort into her lovely body.

She screams my name in delight as she comes undone around me. "Oh, Christian…Christian," she utters with abandon as her orgasm consumes her. I smile with satisfaction as her release triggers my own. I release myself into her and fall with exhaustion onto her exquisite frame. I kiss her neck and face repeatedly as I recover from my quick trip to nirvana. Then I roll off of her and prop myself beside her. I'm sure my delighted smile looks ridiculous. She turns on her side and looks at me with joy in her wide eyes.

How can I just let her just waltz back into my bed without any explanation? For the moment, I don't care. I am home, in her arms, which is exactly where I've wanted to be for the past year. We both doze for a while before round number two of our sexual reconciliation begins.

**AN: SHOULD I CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY? SHOULD CG TAKE ANA BACK INTO HIS LIFE AFTER HER REJECTION OF HIM? **


	2. Chapter 2: Reckoning

Ch. 2 Reckoning

**PLEASE LEAVE ME FEEDBACK.**

Christian's POV

We spend the night making love like never before. I'm shocked by my physical need for this woman. She seems nearly insatiable and I feel like a man who's been freed from prison. I hold her precious face between my hands with reverence as I stare into the eyes of the only person who has ever broken through my armor. My god, I've missed her. We fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms. I have not slept this well in a year.

I awaken as dawn breaks and gaze upon the contented looking face of my personal sleeping beauty. My body feels wonderful and sated. I'm delirious with joy at the moment. There is no doubt in my mind that I'm still madly in love with the troubled angel sleeping soundly in my arms. However, I must remember that she has all the power…and she broke me this past year.

I call to mind the countless number of times that I woke in the dark alone screaming her name, begging her to return. I cannot forget the emotional pain I suffered followed by an overwhelming sense of numbness that I felt this past year. How many evenings did I drink myself into a stupor while looking at photos of us together during happier times?

I stared at pictures of her smiling face wondering what feelings were actually hidden behind her façade. She appeared so happy, satisfied and carefree. But, something brewed deep in her psyche. Sometimes, while sleeping in our bed, she thrashed about from a night terror. I soothed her with gentle words and kisses. Perhaps I deluded myself into thinking that my love had healed her; made her whole.

She let me in on her guarded soul, I thought. Sometimes, after making love, she told me how safe she felt in my arms. On other occasions, she held me and swore she needed me like no other. I felt sure that my charms had melted her reserve. I was wrong. Apparently, I never accomplished full entry into her life. The three little words that caused her to flee meant so much to me. When I uttered those words at last, with enthusiasm, I looked her in the eye. I expected to see her face alight with pleasure. Instead, they initiated panic, fear and avoidance. She dashed my hopes, dreams and…heart in that instant.

She's back…for now. I quickly slip out of bed when I think of the pain I've suffered. I shower, dress and prepare to leave. I make a decision that any bright business person would, when faced with a risky and uncertain investment. I walk away. If I don't, I will never recover. I leave Ana sleeping in my hotel bed. Check-out occurs at 11am. I head to the breakfast bar at a nearby café and call Dr. Flynn.

Flynn got me through the worst of my trauma over Ana's departure. He helped me to accept that she left of her own free will. He guided me when I attempted to seek her out. Flynn convinced me not to follow Ana and beg her to return. After I accepted the end of our relationship, Dr. Flynn explored my own issues with abandonment. We spent months working on the emotional train wreck that I became in her absence. Until our contact, yesterday, I felt I'd come to terms with my situation. Once again, I realized how much I'd been fooling myself. As soon as her hand touched me, I unraveled.

I head to my office and focus on work. That's the only method that helps me cope with emotional pain. The hours fly by as I obsess over my latest acquisition. I'm studying all the financial angles, personnel issues and contracts with an intensity driven by anxiety.

By 6pm, I'm waiting to see Dr. Flynn. He fit me in after hours because of the urgency of my message. What I texted was…"Ana's back." That's all he needed to know to determine that an emergency situation existed.

He greets me with enthusiasm and concern, "Christian, let's hear all about Ana." We sit in his office face to face as I explain the events of yesterday afternoon and evening.

"As I said, Flynn. She totally floored me at the conference. I could say that she ambushed me. She claimed that she wanted me, missed me even and her actions spoke louder than words." When I explain her behaviors to Flynn, I'm nearly convinced that she's changed.

"So, she sought you out at the conference, bedded you and promised you…what?" He's probing in a manner that makes me anxious. I'm anxious because I know he's getting at the truth.

I sputter as I realize that she made no promises of love. "Well…no she made no oaths to me."

"So, you don't know where this reconciliation is going?" His insights cause me to flinch.

"I walked out before she could tell me anything. I do want to know where she's been, why she's back and what she wants with me." I assert with some confusion.

"You left her asleep in your hotel room. Does that mean that you were not ready to hear her explanation?"

"Correct," I admit with a sigh. "Making love to Ana last night felt so right. It all happened so fast, though. I felt vulnerable in her presence this morning. I need to process my thoughts before I let my emotions rule. I reminded myself of all the pain she caused me."

"How do you think Ana interpreted your absence this morning when she awoke?"

"I'm betting she's confused and hurt just now. At first, I thought I could simply leave and not pursue the relationship any further. I wanted to return to how I felt yesterday morning."

Flynn snorts. "Do you think that is even possible at this juncture?" He looks incredulous.

I shake my head. "There's no shutting the door again, after our amazing love fest of last evening. I cannot stop thinking about us. About her."

He smiles knowingly. "You came to me to help you sort out your needs, thoughts and feelings. That's a good sign, Christian," he assures me. "Tell me what you hope for now with Ana."

"In my fantasies, I dream that she's come back after a year of therapy. I hear her apology and her promise that she's faced her demons. What I most want to hear is that she's ready to love me. That she wants only me. I know I'm asking for a lot."

He looks at me earnestly, takes a deep breath and proceeds. "I think that would be a bit too much…the change in her feelings, after just one year, would be unbelievable at this point."

I nod with regret. "I said it was a fantasy. The best possible scenario. I know it's not realistic."

"Let's start with where you are right now. OK?"

I agree to focus on the present. "I'm still madly in love with her. She's all I want, dammit."

"Alright, Christian…You need to know why she's returned. Then, see if Ana can be consistent with her goals. Later, you can explore whether or not she is truly ready to love and commit to you."

"It seemed so real yesterday. When she was in my arms, she gave herself to me with abandon. She's never been so free with me before. Her guard was down last night." I'm trying to convince both of us that all is well. In my rational mind, I know it's more complicated.

Flynn looks hopeful for the first time since we began speaking. "Christian, that was one moment in time. Perhaps you are correct and she's different. Maybe Ana experienced an epiphany of sorts on her journey away from you. Give it time, however."

"It would kill me if I knew she slept with, or had any sort of relationship with, another man." My imagination stirs and I feel devastated as I conjure up an image of Ana with someone else.

"Christian, settle down. Right now, just prepare yourself to listen to Ana's story. Call her when you feel ready to hear it."

I take a few breaths and nod my head in assent. "I can do that."

"Once you understand her motives, then you can determine if her actions, over time, reflect real change." Flynn tries to give me the long-term view and it helps.

"After your conversation with Ana, you should call me to discuss your reactions."

"What if she wants to see me in person?"

"It will be much more challenging to have your discussion face to face because of your strong physical attraction to Ana."

"I know you are right, Flynn. But, it's hard when she seems so thrilled to be with me." I groan.

"You know what my advice is, Christian." He stands to end our discussion and I leave, resolved to call her as soon as I can.

I drive to Escala preparing myself, both physically and psychologically, for our phone discussion. However, as I approach the driveway to my building, I see her waving and beckoning to me from the outside door. I huff with a mix of frustration and excitement. My broken angel appears determined.

I park my car and make my way to her. She's wearing heels and an expensive leather jacket with tight fitting pants. I swallow my growing desire and concentrate on the questions that I want to ask her first.

She runs to me like an enthusiastic child and hugs me tight. I'm nearly breathless but I refrain from hugging her as well. She looks up at me with a pout.

"Christian, you left me without a note or any warning this morning. Did our encounter last evening mean so little to you?" She knows how much it meant to me. I assume that she's taunting me with the question.

"Why don't we go up to my place and talk about it?" I suggest while trying to keep some distance between us.

She nods her agreement."Fair enough, baby." We ride the elevator together as the tension between us mounts. It's taking all my control to avoid grabbing Ana and kissing her within an inch of her life. I'm already calling to mind some of the highlights from last evening. It's killing my resolve to find out where she's been and with whom.

Taylor waits outside the elevator door as we exit. His look of concern mirrors my feelings exactly. "Can I help you with anything, sir?" He's testing whether or not I want Ana near me.

I appreciate Taylor's protective stance in regard to my feelings. "I'll call you, Taylor, if something comes up that is, unexpected."

I lead Ana to my living area and we sit facing one another on two different couches. There's a distance of at least three feet between us but I can still feel her electricity. The woman's tethered to me, I swear. I breathe for a moment before starting.

"Let's start with a simple question, Ana. Where have you been for the past year?"

She dazzles me with a smile then begins. "For three months, I couch surfed in Europe. Mostly western Europe. I returned to the U.S. as winter began and spent some time with Carla in Savannah, Georgia."

"You stayed with strangers in strange lands?" I'm nearly aghast as I contemplate her reckless choices.

"The couch surfing turned out to be pretty reliable. The sites are well vetted and reviewed on the internet. On occasion, I'd meet people at pubs and bars, and they'd invite me to their homes for a few days."

"Really? And…how many of those people did you sleep with in exchange for a warm place to stay?" I'm stunned at myself for asking the question so quickly. I cannot help it. Dr. Flynn would not be pleased with my performance.

She stares at me for a moment before responding. "Don't be like that, Christian. I'm not a prostitute."

I shake my head to clear it before I continue. "Sorry, Ana. Where did you travel in Europe?"

"Oh, Christian. I visited Britain, France, Germany, Spain, the Greek Islands, Hungary…" She's bubbling with excitement as she begins her tale. I'm more than envious that she did not invite me along.

"Why did you return after three months, then?" I persist in keeping to the theme of our meeting.

"I missed home. And, I wanted something…familiar," she admits and looks down at her hands.

"Why did you decide to visit your mother? She's never been a source of comfort for you." I'm already treading into dangerous waters with Ana but I'm upset that she chose her mother over me.

"I needed to know more about my feelings concerning Carla. You know how conflicted our mother-daughter relationship was in the past." Ana looks at me with sincerity.

"Alright. What did you discover about you and your mother?" I can barely spit the words out. I'm a possessive fool.

"We are quite different but I have a better understanding of her demons now. I can accept her for who and what she is, at this point. She's not perfect and neither am I. We will never be perfect, but she cares about me." Ana admits this to me for the first time. In the past, Ana remained bitter and angry about Carla. Her revelation surprises and also encourages me.

"Did you miss me?" I'm already pressing my case and it embarrasses me.

"Of course, Christian. That is why I've returned to Seattle. I realize how much you mean to me." Her face appears earnest and caring. She holds her arms out to me.

Without another thought, I'm off the couch and pulling Ana into my arms. I'm such a wus!

**AN: FEEDBACK PLEASE! IS CG LETTING ANA OFF TOO EASILY?**


	3. Chapter 3: Demons

Ch. 3 DEMONS

**ANA'S POV**

I hold Christian in my arms and I can feel him trembling. He's trying so hard to resist me and I understand why. He's so sexy and gorgeous. I feel protected and happy in his arms. Making love with him rates as one of the highlights in my life thus far. Some would call it a self-actualizing experience. I call it, the best fuck ever. I know that Christian loves me, body and soul. I want to feel the same way about him. For some reason, probably dating back to my childhood, I cannot surrender to that emotion. At least, not yet. Possibly, not ever.

Christian's arms pull me into a snug embrace and his soft lips kiss my head. He looks down at me with nothing but desire and love in his gentle grey eyes. I could gaze into those eyes for a long time, and I do.

"What do you want from me, Ana?" His voice is hoarse with emotion as asks a question that he suspects has a painful response. He's so brave.

"I want to spend time with you, Christian. That means I want to give our relationship another chance. What do you want?" I look directly into his chiseled face and pet it, as I speak.

The expression on his face tells me that he's soothed by my words and actions. "My feelings for you have not changed, Ana. You know that I'm completely crazy about you, of course. I haven't been with anyone since you left." He makes his declaration sound like a defeat. I suspect he's laid his cards out on the table today as a challenge to me. The last time he declared his love for me, I bolted in fear. He's testing me. I have no intention of bolting now.

My body sags with relief. I cannot afford to lose Christian's love. I need it to prop up my own self-esteem and to possibly rebuild our bond. "Christian, I'm thrilled to know that you still care for me. I feared that you had given up or that you'd gone back to your BDSM lifestyle." I look into his face with trust and affection.

"Ana, how do you feel about me? I need to know or this relationship stops here." Christian pulls back from our embrace and crosses his arms. We're now standing face to face with some distance between us. His face looks grave. He's trying to brace himself; to control the situation. I know what I say next determines our future. I choose my words carefully.

"Christian, can you give our relationship another chance? I want you and us to work… but I need some time! My feelings for you are… that I like you very much." I reach out and touch his crossed arms.

"Are you telling me that you do not love me, Ana?" He pulls back from my touch and spits the question out with mounting distress. His eyes grow large and his forehead constricts as he stares at me with a forlorn look on his face.

"I feel drawn to you on so many levels, baby. You make me feel safe, happy, sexually satisfied, and cherished. Whatever I feel for you is the closest to love that I've ever had…for anyone." I admit while looking into his eyes with what I hope is an earnest expression.

"I'm not sure that's good enough for me. I need a full commitment from you, Ana." He's throwing down the gauntlet now. I don't blame him for making these demands of me.

I take a deep breath before proceeding. "I am asking you to give me time. I think I truly can love you and commit to you in a way that you need…eventually. That's what I want." I smile at him tentatively.

He sighs a bit and appears somewhat mollified. "I guess I don't have much choice about how you feel. But, if there is hope for us then…How much time do you need?" He's really trying to meet me halfway.

I bite my bottom lip and he stares at it with desire. "That's hard to say but at least six months and quite possibly one year. I've been in therapy for several months now to address my issues with trust and low self-esteem. My therapist, Dr. Ginger, thinks I'm doing well and I feel so much better. She's amazing with a technique called dialectical behavioral therapy. It's why I've returned to you." I announce with pride and touch his arm.

"I'm pleased to hear about your therapy, Ana. You have no idea how much Dr. Flynn helped me to cope with your loss. My own issues with neglect and abuse came raging back when you walked out on me. I was an emotional cripple. If it weren't for Flynn, I'd be living in that red room of pain."

"I'm so sorry, Christian. I never wanted to hurt you. Leaving was all about my fears of commitment and trust. Believe me, I am here to help heal you and us, I think. Dr. Ginger believes that I am capable of real love. I know that you are the one who calls to me. I just hope it's enough for you."

Christian's crooked smile appears for the first time today. His face conveys dismay as well as hope. He does not push back from me. We look at each other for several long moments.

"So, you will consider taking me back?" I'm nearly pleading now with my eyes. Once again, I reach out and this time I rest my hands on his chest. He does not recoil from the contact. That's a good sign since his chest remains one of his most vulnerable areas.

"These are my conditions," he begins with a stern look on his face, "and you must agree to all of them."

I stare at him for a moment and then shake my head to indicate that he ought to continue. I'm not sure that I can agree to any of his demands. However, I am willing to try now.

"First, we will not engage in any sexual intercourse until you are ready to commit to me, with love. I expect that you will feel confident about your love for me and not conflicted about me when we next connect. Agreed?" I'm stunned that he's made such a rule. Sex has always been such a crucial part of our relationship. We're both going to be deprived of a major source of comfort. I wonder if he can even handle that condition.

"Does that mean we cannot sleep in the same bed together?" I nearly moan in pain at the thought.

He considers my question for a few minutes before replying. "I don't think I could control myself if you were sleeping next to me. You know how much I enjoy making love with you, Ana. For now, there will be no bed sharing. I cannot really enjoy sex without love." His mouth looks stern.

"But, Christian, I don't sleep well when you are not holding me in your arms. It's the safest, most wonderful feeling in the world. PLEASE." I know how difficult, if not impossible, it is for Christian to deny my requests when they are accompanied by the magic word. Then I bat my big blue eyes at him with an innocent expression in them.

"Oh, hell, Ana. I also sleep so well when I'm wrapped around your warm little body." He concedes with a frown. "OK, we can share a bed, sometimes, as long as you do not attempt to seduce me. Is that clear?"

I nod my head and leap up with pleasure to kiss his cheek. "Don't worry, that was not a sexual kiss. That was simply a thank you kiss."

He smirks and then holds up an index finger. "You have not heard my other conditions."

"Alright, I can agree to a cessation of our sexual activity for now. What are your other conditions, Mr. Grey?" I cross my arms and pout to indicate my frustration with the demand.

"Next, you must continue your psychotherapy and discuss your feelings with me. Perhaps we should also check in with Dr. Flynn on occasion. This would be akin to couples therapy." His expression reflects pure determination.

"I have every intention of persisting with therapy. It's helped me sort out my conflicting needs and put some of my demons to rest." I agree with ease and look at Christian with expectation for the rest of his demands.

"My third condition is that you will tell me everything that transpired during our year apart. I want no secrets. If we're to move our relationship ahead, I need to know what you have done and where you have been." He looks at me with some trepidation.

"Everything?" I blanch and swallow, hard. I know he will react badly to many of my adventures. However, I did keep a personal blog about my adventures and encounters. He notes my facial expression and frowns. I don't want him reading the blog alone, however.

Now, he's grabbed me by both shoulders and shakes me a bit. "Is it that bad? How many men did you meet?"

"You will be quite upset about some of the experiences I've had this past year, Christian. However, I will tell you about them. All of them. That is…when both of us are ready to confront them." I promise. He releases me without incident. "I will tell you the good and the bad, as I see it." I add.

At that admission, I note that he's tensing and about to go thermonuclear on me. "Who did you fuck, Ana?" He's huffing and pacing around his living room with a tight jaw and both hands fisted at the sides of his body.

I inhale a bit before making a suggestion. "Christian, why don't we discuss these issues with Dr. Flynn? I think we can both use his guidance here." I am trembling from head to toe. I know that I need to divert his attention from the competitive pissing contest that he's about to undertake. He's glaring at me with suspicion at the moment.

I use my most assertive tone of voice before I proceed. "How about if I start at the beginning of my adventure, last summer? If you would like to hear all about it, I need to give you some context. That's my condition, Christian." I stand with crossed arms and my head held high. I look him straight in the face with a confident expression on my face.

He shakes his head no. "I want to know the worst of it, Ana. How many? How much? How long?"

"That's just masochistic, Christian. Look, the bottom line is that I am here with you. I want you. I need you. You've agreed to take me back if I meet your conditions. In order to meet those conditions, I cannot guarantee that you will be thrilled with everything I chose to do. But, I needed to explore the options without you. I faced my demons, OK? Don't forget, you had fifteen subs that you beat, before you met me." I look at him with conviction and my hand on my left hip.

He's breathing heavily but looks more rational now. He finally nods in agreement. "As long as you did not have any BDSM relationships while away," he jests. I shake my head with relief and laugh. I'm so proud of the fact that I just redirected his negative affect in a healthy manner.

"Alright, can I start my story, now?" I ask with humor in my voice as I sit on his couch. He sits across from me and crosses his legs.

"Let's hear it from the beginning, Ana." He encourages while staring at my face wistfully.

"When I first left, I flew to Britain. I'd read about a London city tour and couch option for three nights. The reviews from other users were encouraging. The young woman whose home I visited was friendly, knowledgeable and helpful. I was most impressed with Westminster Abbey and its intricate stone carvings as well as its history." Christian relaxes as I recount my first experience away from him.

"Would you like some wine, Ana?" he asks as we both get comfortable.

"That would be lovely, thanks!" He makes his way to the kitchen and pours us both a generous amount of Chardonnay. When he returns, I take a brief swallow and launch into a tale that I suspect will cause him more pain. He needs to know the truth, though. Just not tonight.

**AN: IT GETS CRAZY FOR A WHILE. ARE YOU READY? PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4: Psych Troubles

Ch. 4 Psychological Troubles

**ANA'S POV**

After I tell Christian about my time in London, I decide to head back to the condo that I now share with Kate. She invited me to stay in my old room when I returned to Seattle. I felt pleased to note that the room still held a number of my belongings. Apparently, she had not given up on me. No wonder I consider Kate my best friend forever.

Before leaving Escala, I give Christian a hug and quick peck on the cheek. He holds me cautiously.

"When will I learn the rest of your story, Ana?" He quizzes me with dread.

I feel anxious and uncomfortable about the tale and breathe in a shallow manner. However, I promised him that there would be no secrets. I sigh in resignation. "Whenever you feel ready to hear or read about it, Christian. I did write a personal blog about it all, as it occurred. I prefer to tell you about it in person, however."

"I'll let you know. …Would you like a ride back to your place?" He's so solicitous and kind but I do not want to take advantage of him at this juncture.

"I'll just catch a cab and you can text me about when and where you'd like to talk again. By the way, I'm getting my old job back at SIP. This time around, I'm working for a woman editor." I gloat as I'm rather proud of the fact that I left SIP on good terms and that my skills are still appreciated.

Christian laughs without mirth, "That won't keep you out of trouble." I shake my head and pat him goodbye. He looks forlorn and lost as I turn to leave. My poor baby. I want to love and trust him so much.

I need to find a way to help him understand my dilemmas. What I did to him was unforgiveable. However, the way I felt when he confessed that he loved and wanted me forever was…trapped. It brought back all of my fears about the false promises that love entailed.

The issues I explored with Dr. Ginger, earlier this year, focused on my distrust of Carla and her paramours. One day, I broke down in my therapist's office after making the connection between what I did with Christian and what occurred with my mother. I choked out an especially salient story as the memories came flooding back.

"Carla professed her motherly love for me and yet, did not protect me. For example, one of her husbands, Tony, verbally and physically abused me. She did little to restrain him. I remember his rages for minor childhood infractions on my part. Once, I could not find the dog food quickly enough. He cursed me and called me a numbskull. Then Tony beat me repeatedly with his belt when I admitted that I had no idea where the food happened to be. This sort of interaction was not a singular event. The image of Tony's enraged face as he raised the belt to strike me, sent chills down my spine as I recounted the tale. Carla stood by and looked concerned but said very little. Tony intimidated her too."

Dr. Ginger nodded her head in sympathy, and offered her insights. "You felt betrayed by your mother's lack of loyalty to you. She gave **him** more support and power even though you were first. You as the child were looking to the only adult you thought you could trust, and she let you down."

I signal my agreement as the images keep coming. Then a better thought emerges. "My mother did support me in the end, however, and that meant a lot. She chose me over Tony when the final straw happened."

"That's encouraging, Ana. Let's hear it." Dr. Ginger's been after me to dredge up both the good and the bad dynamics from my childhood with Carla.

"During my teenage years, Tony hid in my bathroom and attempted to watch me undress one evening. I had not fully disrobed yet. Luckily, I noticed that the shower curtain hung in an unusual manner. I pulled it back to discover him lurking in my shower. His pants were pushed down and he was holding his erect penis. I screamed, called him a pervert, and my mother came running. She demanded a divorce and he moved out after that event." I'm crying with relief as I recall that our time with Tony finally ended.

Dr. Ginger sounds hopeful. "Were you able to rebuild your relationship with Carla after Tony left then?"

"Yes, somewhat. However, Carla found another husband to replace Tony within the year. Whenever a new man entered her life, I became secondary. It seemed strange to me that her trust and love could be transferred so fully to a series of men she knew briefly. Yet, our long-standing mother-child relationship took a back seat to the husbands. I became less important than they did."

"I can sympathize with how replaceable you felt around male-female relationships during your formative years. Carla may have been emotionally and financially dependent upon the husbands though. Did she attempt to reassure you that you were her priority?"

"She may have said the words but I thought her actions betrayed those words." I admitted.

"Therefore, when Christian said the words, you could not trust them?" Dr. Ginger probed.

"Yes. I found myself reliving the experience with Carla. I feared the betrayal that often followed any proclamations of love."

"But, did Christian ever give you any reason to think you could be replaced?"

"Well, no, but I feared that once I returned his love, he would become complacent, take me for granted, and look for another conquest. I could not bear to be replaced once again."

Dr. Ginger looks dismayed. "You left and never discussed these issues with Christian then. He had no idea that "love" felt like a four letter word to you. Do you want to give love another chance with him?"

"Yes, I think that things could be different with him. I panicked and left before I made the connection with Carla and her betrayal. You've helped me separate out those dynamics so well, Dr. Ginger."

She smiles and encourages me to give love another chance with Christian Grey. That is what I'm attempting to do now that I've re-entered his life. I was thrilled to learn that CG did not replace me during my absence. I'm even more impressed that he's forsaken his BDSM outlets. I cannot forget that Christian has demons of his own, however.

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

I call Dr. Flynn and tell him about my meeting with Ana. He's impressed with the boundaries that I've established for my current relationship with her. He also compliments me on the amount of self-control that I demonstrated during my unanticipated face to face chat with Ana.

"Christian, your ground rules sound quite fair. I think Ana must discuss her absence and her encounters without you in a comprehensive manner. Then you can determine whether or not there's a basis for moving further with your relationship. Since Ana agreed to your conditions, she's clearly trying to make a connection with you again."

"The issue for me, Dr. Flynn, concerns my possessive tendencies. I'm not sure I can handle knowing that she slept with another man. The idea that she enjoyed the attentions of other men still drives me wild." I cringe at the very idea of seeing her engaged in a friendly conversation with another. I know how ridiculous that sounds but it's true. I want to be her one and only in all ways.

"Then, you will not be ready to hear her story until we work through a few likely scenarios. I think you need to anticipate the fact that Ana met and possibly slept with other men on her journey. More importantly, we need to prepare you for a reasonable reaction to those outcomes. If you cannot deal with those possibilities, then there's no use in contacting her to learn the rest of the story." He makes his points clearly and well while looking me in the eye and gently stating the case.

"I'm just not ready to face it yet, Flynn. I may never be able to face it. However, I want Ana back in my life. She's everything to me. I cannot tell you how complete and wonderful I felt when we touched and made love. There's this electricity between us that doesn't quit…You've **got** to help me work through the betrayal scenarios." Maybe I'll need to take psychotropic drugs as a means of preparing for the truth. I'm ready to try anything Dr. Flynn suggests, however.

"Christian, you're a determined, successful businessman. I can assist you in your development even though you've been badly hurt as a child and again, as an adult. Even if things don't work out with Ana, you will be a stronger person, psychologically, by facing down these fears."

He makes an appointment with me for Monday afternoon and I resign myself to the fact that I've got to learn to face more pain. In time, I may think differently about Ana and other men. It's likely related to the issues that I experienced with my mother and her abusive pimp.

I know my birth mother loved me but she loved her drugs more. Her pimp simply wanted me out of the equation. I usurped the time and energy that should have been devoted to turning another trick; making another dollar. Fortunately, I also experienced the unconditional love of my adoptive parents from the age of five. They helped me learn to trust adults, to depend on their judgments and to work through my anger. Ana never had an alternate role model. I know a bit about how Carla let Ana down but it was not in the extreme way that my birth mother let me down.

I text Ana and ask her to email me a portion of her travel blog. My thought is that I can take these entries to Dr. Flynn and work through them. The advantage of working with the blogs concerns the fact that they are real events. I can break them into manageable chunks and explore my feelings about her encounters in front of my therapist and not with Ana. In time, I may be able to discuss the events with her and not go ballistic. At least I am paying my therapist to watch me unravel. Ana would be protected from the worst of my tantrums.

Ana texts in reply that she will send her first blog early on Monday afternoon. That's great as it gives me time to read it and think about what I'll rehearse with Dr. Flynn. In the meantime, I get involved with my projects at work.

My email pings shortly after I return from lunch. It's Ana's blog. I click on the link and begin reading as I concentrate on breathing slowly.

"Footloose in London" is its title.

"Pubs are the places for meeting people. I've decided to stay another day or so after my first couch surfing experience came to an end. There's so much still to see and do and the weather's cooperating. I spent the day viewing the Elgin Marbles and the Egyptian artifacts at the British Museum. WOW. I ate street food in the park and then made my way to the canals. My plan was to crash at a youth hostel and there was one near the old stable yards. I luckily enough found one last bed available for the night.

I made my way to a local pub at dusk and started talking to people my age, near the bar. The young barkeep looked like a movie star; named Edward. He gave me tips on the best fish and chips around and some free samples. I met a few of my age peers who were also staying at the hostel. They warned me that I needed to return by midnight or get locked out.

I was having such a great time joking and drinking with the gang at the pub, that I missed the deadline at the hostel entirely. The bartender walked me to the hostel once his shift ended but it indeed closed for the evening. I panicked but he suggested a solution. I could crash at his place (he lives with his parents) and hang out for a couple of days together in London (he was off for the weekend). I agreed as he was sweet and cute. We really got along! He introduced me to his parents, we visited the V&A museum, went to a concert, took the tube and walked all over London. Edward - the brother I never had. I crashed on his couch and he gave me space. Now, I'm off to Dublin."

I read the blog over ten times and I'm still fuming after the last read. My jealousy has just registered on the Richter scale. She met someone cute and sweet, he invited her to his parents' home, she slept there, really got along with him, and they spent two days touring around London, together. FUCK! I don't think I can handle her blog. I forward it to Dr. Flynn before our meeting. I'm going to need some psychotropic drugs.

**AN: SURPRISED ABOUT ANA'S PAST? SHOULD CG BE THAT UPSET? PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS.**


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

Ch. 5 Revelations

**THANKS FOR YOUR INPUT!**

CHRISTIAN'S POV

I am trembling with emotion as I enter Dr. Flynn's office. He's professional but concerned about my state of being. He ushers me onto the couch and offers me some bottled water. I take it but don't drink from it yet.

"Flynn, help me put things in perspective." I issue a command but the truth is, I'm practically begging him to help me at the moment. I'm about to unravel.

"I'm confident that we can get you through this blog, Christian." His attitude calms me like a drug. I trust him and that's half the battle with any therapist. In addition, he's really perceptive and has an array of techniques at his disposal.

"We can approach your fears using at least three techniques. That is, I can use cognitive methods, tranquilizers, or hypnotherapy. My advice and intuitions suggest that cognitive restructuring might work best just now. If that's not enough, I can prescribe a mild sedative."

"Good! You know me well enough by now. Let's start with the cognitive," I mutter and slump on the couch opposite his chair. "My take on her blog: She's away from me one week and already found a replacement."

Flynn shakes his head, then comments. "After reading Ana's London blog, I note two things. First, she's lonely and searching for social contacts. Second, she found someone who assisted her at a vulnerable point. She thought of him like a brother. That is not a substitute for you. She made no claims about sexuality or love."

I breathe dramatically and then take a swig from the water bottle, "It's true that she made an analogy to a brotherly connection. That helps. However, she enjoyed his company, met his parents and spent two days touring around with him."

"It's unrealistic, Christian, to expect her to travel around by herself and not meet others. Further, her journey involved a test of sorts. She may not be fully aware of this, but she needed to compare you to others. Ana's led a very sheltered life thus far. Getting locked up in Escala without knowing more about the world and other people would not be good for her nor you, in the long run."

"Hmmm. When you put it like that, I can see the value of shopping around. I do the same sort of comparisons when making acquisitions. It just hurts to think that somehow I was not enough for her to begin with." I moan in misery. Flynn chuckles. I take a long swallow of water.

"Let's look at the evidence. She left because she feared that your love would cause her pain, over time. I don't think she ever thought that you were lacking. The idea about comparisons involves my personal insight about why leaving was good for both of you."

I reflect on the claims she made about me yesterday regarding feeling protected, cherished and loved. "Alright, I concede that point. Your view about comparisons set me off."

"No doubt… but you need to accept the fact that **you came out ahead** in the competition."

I reflect on Flynn's comment for several seconds. "You have no idea how important your last insight is for me. She met other men…and still chose me." I beam for the first time in our session.

"I think the most important lesson to take from her blog, Christian, is this…**she returned to you**. Tell me why you think she came back."

Flynn's making too much sense and I want to wallow in my misery. "I think she wants me and needs me. She certainly enjoys our sex life." I smile devilishly as I recall her insatiable need for my services the other night. My mood shifts as I call to mind her face while I pleasured her.

"Christian, I'm sure you are a stud," he jests and smirks, "but she's returning for many other reasons. Further, she initiated therapy on her own and she's continuing to grow from it."

I cannot believe how much better I feel. "That also makes me pleased. She's trying to heal so that our relationship will improve."

"She needed to see the world. Now, she's exposed herself to some of it. Ana's healthier psychologically than ever before. Does that help with your insecurity?"

"Yes, it does, Flynn. If we continue as a couple, she'll be choosing me from a position of strength, not weakness. Before she left, she did not really understand…what a great catch I was." I'm dripping with sarcasm as I complete the analysis but it convinces me that I'm better off now with Ana than one year ago.

He laughs for a moment and then asks a final question, "How are you feeling about the blog now?"

My emotions are settling down. "I'm glad to have read the first entry. It reassures me about our chances for a future relationship."

"Do you still want a tranquilizer?" He's almost teasing me now.

I shake my head no. "Dr. Flynn, I'm calmer now. If I start feeling insecure again, I'll simply replay this conversation in my head. Her quest now makes sense to me from an emotional and believe it or not, a business perspective."

"The business perspective helps you bridge the gap with your emotions, Christian."

"Thanks, Flynn, for helping me put my head together on this issue. You are worth every penny that I pay you, my man."

We shake hands and he pats me on the back as I leave our session. I'll text Ana and see if she's free for dinner. When I open my phone, I see that she's already sent me another blog. This one disturbs me since the tone of her writing shifted to the party-girl mode. Instead of texting, I crumble.

**Ibiza**

The short version of Ibiza - Met a guy named Clemente on the ferry to the island, stayed at his house, learned a bit of Spanish, jet skied on the beautiful Mediterranean waters, cliff dived, got attacked by a jellyfish, snorkeled, watched Clemente scale down a building, ate paella, did the whole clubbing scene till six in the morning, punched Clemente, and now back at the airport waiting for a flight to Switzerland.

The long version- isdbijsbfibif going on all around me. I am really wishing either A) my phone would work and I could get a translation app or B) I knew Spanish. The gibberish was me waiting to board the ferry from Barcelona to Ibiza.

I did the awkward "sit in a chair by myself for a few minutes, get up, walk around like I had somewhere to be and sit in another chair" routine. ha-ha

Finally, spotted with my eagle eye vision, a young man who was riding solo. Look at him…look away…look at him….YES! He speaks! Sadly…it's in Spanish. Anyhow, he knew the basics for us to get by with a maso-menos conversation. As we were learning each other's names, his being Clemente, and him saying a few more things I def did not understand (he was probably asking for my ring size..tehehe), we were able to board the ferry and sure enough, have cabins right next to each other…can we all just take a minute and say….aweeeeee.

Followed thereafter by an exciting visit to the ferry's bar, where house versions of Adele's "Someone Like You" were being played. Haha. By the end of our enlightening gibberish, he, for some reason, seemed like a pretty decent guy and, to boot, said "I invitation tu en mi casa". Offer accepted. I needed a break from the different hostels I was staying in during my Barcelona experience.

I had four expectations for Ibiza: Go scuba diving, see a Spanish dance routine, eat a Spanish dish, and of course….go clubbing. I accomplished 2 out of 4. Ees okay.

Arriving just at 7am to watch the sun make an appearance over the hills on this scenic island, we met his friend so that he could drive us home, eventually. As I was eating a big, juicy burger for breakfast and having the opportunity to speak English with Clemente's friend, it suddenly occurred to me…. Google translate could finally be put to good use instead of using the electronic woman's voice to tell Courtney, Roger, or whomever to flip off. (I would find it hilarious if I were to have a future conversation with him over the phone and he used this Hispanic woman translator's voice to say what he needed to tell me.)

I saw the sketchiest statue ever on the ride home. A huge white hand with 4 or 5 little black, grey hound dogs on it. I have learned a new lesson: The weirder the statue, the more interesting the story behind it is. I then learned the story.

Wouldn't you know it…the island's party town was called San Antonio. I am actually really interested in finding out just what this Saint Anthony did, because his name sure has an influence on the amount people drink.

Clemente's house was ridiculously clean and a little feminine…did he swing the other way? I was soon to find out the answer…no he did not.

We took quick power naps and then headed to the beach. Finally, after going in circles about some jet ski license, we were able to take one out for a ride. At this point Clemente said "I never been on boat or jet ski"(in Spaniard style). I laughed on the inside and told him to hold on. Bahaha I have never heard a man so frightened as I got the thing going to almost its full speed on the rough waves.

I think he was trying to say I was crazy, but I really couldn't be sure.

We spent all day walking around the beach/town and made big plans to watch the sunset at a restaurant for dinner and then go out, but we both knew exhaustion would probably have the upper hand. Sure enough, exhaustion laughed its head off at us. We spent the rest of the evening watching Tarentino style Spanish films.

The next morning…I was ready to be ready for the day. I don't think I have mentioned that Clemente is a chef. He cooked a delicious breakfast for us. yum yums. Then we made our way to one of the nicer beaches on the island. Cindy Crawford's house is on this nudist beach haha. The water was crystal clear beautiful. We found a little cove that had perfect cliffs to take advantage of. Immediately after jumping, I was greeted by several medusas (jellyfish). Imagine opening your eyes under water and seeing them all around/touching you. I was terrified to say the least. Frantically, I doggy paddled to shore. The other people in the cove said "many jellyfish here"…Gee, thanks for the heads up people.

I was not going to let a few irritations on my skin ruin my day…so I pretended they weren't there. We then ate in this cute little hut overlooking the water. I had my sushi fix. mmm. The rest of the day was snorkeling and laying out.

We walked four miles home, stopping along the way, eating various nuts and fruits we found growing on different trees. When we got home, he lost his keys so we had to go to the upstairs neighbor's place. Clemente had to scale down the building with a rope and into his window. His neighbor is one interesting dude. He was wearing green dragon clogs, had no front teeth and the strangest hair I have ever seen. He was listening to Queen and writing poetry. Fun!

This night I was determined to see Ibiza nightlife. So we did just that. First stop Paella…then the clubs. Clemente knew seriously like everyone at the clubs, so he got us in for free. Some DJ, who was probably a big deal, was playing at the first place we went. Had one or two 10 euro drinks and then we hopped to the another bar/club.

Clemente knew the owner of this place too. This joint was smaller and hippest. Seriously, the owner kept chanting "Marijuana" with his snake skin boots and mullet hair do. Met another one of Clemente's friends and the three of us hopped around.

Like any good night, you usually don't want it to end…so you after party.

We went to his friend's place which overlooked the ocean. Muy bien. Clemente started getting a little mad and proceeded to tell me "tu disinvitation mi casa. tu y mi amigo" I mean damn. I know those were meant to be harsh words, pero it didn't really have the effect he was trying to get…probably because it was in Spanish. I said okay, and then he changed his mind and said I could stay. I was not going to put up a fight either way I was just tired and wanted to sleep.

He said the next day "I sorry, I crazy when I drink"…this is all too familiar…kind of reminds me of someone I know…bahah.

I was then trying, for the love of god, to get some sleep. ALL I WANTED WAS SLEEP. I was starting to get awfully grumpy, because it was like he was purposely trying to be loud to prevent this wish of mine. "tu kiss me?" he started to repeatedly ask. After the 20th NO or lo siento pero no from my mouth, I was getting extremely fed up. I knew I was on the verge of snapping….then I snapped. the 21st time he asked, he became my punching bag. a quick combination of two punches to the kidney with all I had left were played out. "ambulance… call ambulance" he began to say bahah. I don't think he knew the series of curse words that were soon to follow from my mouth. Good times. Good times.

**AN: Happy Holiday! What do you think of Ana's attitude change in the latest blog? Do you find Flynn's therapy convincing? **


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation

Ch. 6 Confrontation

CHRISTIAN'S POV

Ana's blog from Ibiza stuns me. She sounds like another person entirely; a superficial college undergrad out for a good time. The clubbing, easy pickups and snarky attitude reveal an entirely new side of her. One that I cannot fathom. I'm heartsick.

My phone buzzes as I head to my R8 in the parking garage outside of Dr. Flynn's office. It's Ana. I want to ignore it. Perhaps I should use a translation app and tell her to flip off in Spanish! But, I need to know what her blog comments mean. Maybe she developed multiple personalities on her trip abroad.

"I just read your second blog, Ana." My voice is low and threatening. "What the hell was that about?"

"I can explain some of it…Can we talk about it, in person?"

"There's really not much to say," I state coolly. "Your behavior on Ibiza and the ferry ride over was rude and crude."

"Christian, I know…I'm sorry. Can I take you to dinner?"

My heart shudders. "I don't want to see you just now, Ana. My image of you has been altered forever."

"What do you mean?... Yes, I picked up Clemente and he showed me a great time on Ibiza. I did not sleep with him, however. I thought that was clear from my assault on his kidneys." She sounds defensive and surprised at my interpretation. "That is exactly why I need a face to face with you, now."

"What was the adjacent ferry cabin comment and "aweeee" about then?" I want her to understand some of the heart wrenching hurt she caused me with that entry.

"I've always been such a solitary, quiet little book worm. My trip enabled me to understand what most typical young women of 22 years' experience when they explore the world outside of books, college and work. I've never been able to embrace that world before and with the help of my peers, I did."

"Well, the Ana I fell for was the quiet, lovely, studious but troubled 22 year old college graduate. Not this selfish, drunken party girl." My temper builds as I speak.

"Please, Christian. We'll both feel better after we eat and talk."

"Not tonight." I wrestle with a series of urges to punish her, hold her, run away from her, toward her, and then back again.

"Well, that's unfortunate because I'm staring at you as we speak," she announces. I look up to see my beautiful Ana barreling toward me on the sidewalk and not ten feet away. We both close our devices and stare at the other. She continues to approach me as I stop and stare. I think my jaw drops.

She's flushed and her mahogany hair cascades around her shoulders like a fountain. Her beauty and appeal take me by surprise once again. She's in my face and holding me around the neck before I can react. It takes all my strength to put each of my hands on her arms and remove them.

Her mouth puckers in disappointment. "There's a fun little Italian Trattoria across the street," she indicates with a jerk of her head in the proper direction. "Hungry?"

I hesitate but then fold when the thought of leaving her alone surfaces. After my session with Flynn, I intended on taking her to dinner, after all. "Not for food, Ana. However, since you are here, let's at least have a bite."

She sighs in relief and then whispers. "I wanted to explain my blog entries before you went ballistic."

"Flynn helped me process your first entry and I came to terms with your London adventure but the second one…threw me." We walk, without touching, toward the venue.

"I'm sorry if the blog gave the impression that I slept with Clemente or anyone else. I can assure you that we did not have sex." Ana has the nerve to roll her eyes at me.

I glare at her and attempt to remain silent. "It's not just the idea of sex…more that you crassly want to use and abuse the generosity of these young men. They let you stay in their home, fed you, and carted you around and you…"

"I know it's such an arrogant, self-absorbed, bitchy thing to do. However, as I traveled, it seemed all the attractive young women behaved in the same manner. It's sort of a game we play. Sometimes sex is the reward and at other times, it's not."

I huff in frustration. "Let's see if I get this right. The local guys meet an exotic young thing from elsewhere. For the pleasure of your time and company, they often give you space, food and drink. They show you around the area and everyone's happy."

"Well…exotic may be the key concept here," she persists. "Some of the guys, not all of them, enjoy showing me around, telling me about themselves, showing me off and besides…what else do they have to do with their time?" Her voice soothes me and the explanation makes sense. These young men are not movers and shakers; not like me.

We're in the restaurant now and the hostess seats us at a corner table. Ana orders ravioli and a salad. I order an expensive bottle of cabernet sauvignon and some gnocchi.

"Is the rest of your blog a tale of adventures that were facilitated by the men you lured into your net?" I inquire in an almost clinical manner.

She shrugs and looks down with shame now, "I'm afraid so. I wanted to embrace the party girl spirit."

Another fear seizes me as I reflect on her revelations. "Is that how you thought of me last year? Someone who could show you a good time for a while? Then, you simply moved on to your next adventure." I'm suddenly feeling like an idiot for getting my hopes up about our future.

"Of course not! I lived in Seattle, and with you, for most of that time. I wasn't touring around or clubbing when we were together. I happily gave myself to you in the sexual sense – which was incredible by the way. And, we're from the same culture." She sounds offended and surprised about my observation.

"But you left me. I cannot make sense of that move. I wonder if you weren't behaving like some self-absorbed young woman, incapable of really caring for another." I feel heartbroken all over again.

"Christian, you are not in that camp in any way, shape or form. Stop this chain of associations, now," she commands and looks directly into my eyes. Her voice calms me and I begin to relax. She places her hand over mine at the table.

"I missed you so much, baby," she whispers. "I wanted to give you up because I didn't think I deserved you. I care about you so much, though. Give me a chance." I close my eyes and sigh with relief.

I want her to have this effect on me. The rest of our meal passes without drama. She reassures me.

I drive us back to Escala. We sit in my living room and drink more wine. Before long, her weight is on my lap. I stifle a groan. Her arms encircle my shoulders and her lips find my mouth. We make out passionately for several moments. Then I recall my conditions.

"Ana, we are breaking the rules," I manage to blurt out. She's so damn tempting. "I should drive you home, now. I haven't heard about all of your adventures." I'm sure there's more heartache to come.

"Do you want to read another of my blog entries or do you get the general idea?"

"Perhaps one more and then we can move on to what happened, once you returned to the states." She nods and I note that there's fear in her eyes.

"Well, then, I'll show you my riff on Barcelona." She enthuses and gives me one of her dazzling smiles. She opens her IPhone and calls up her blog.

BARcelona…..is what my newly purchased sunglasses said until I lost them in the ocean surf five minutes later….I was not even supposed to be in this amazing city yet, but I missed the bus for Pamplona, Spain so I said eh…Barcelona it is. It's the best travel decision I ever made.

So I get here, have real issues explaining to the cab driver "any hotel/hostel" and he finally drops me off at, literally, the dirtiest place I have ever seen. Since it was 5am, I didn't have much of a choice. After a few hours of shut eye, it was time to see what this place offered.

Walked around 'til I finally met the beach. Took a boat ride…severely burnt my arm…from sticking it out of the boat window…and then walked around a little longer until I spotted a perfect little spot to relax and have a drink.

Mimosa it was. I sat at yet another table by myself until, as I call him, "hot pants", said something to me. Just picture an older man in something a 15 year old girl would wear. This was also the moment I met my new friend, Scott. He too was sitting at a table by himself and we discovered we were both traveling Europe, solo. But wait, there's more….

The rest of the day was pretty much drinks and some appetizers until we decided to get into the water. I was not wearing a swim suit at this time nor was my stuff with me. I stopped in a shop to get a cheap one…I was just between tipsy and drunk. I really didn't care what the suit looked like…I just picked the first little yellow one/Barcelona sunglasses/swim shorts without even trying them on and regretted that, later.

After changing in the restroom on the beach, I discovered both the swim suit and the shorts were meant for a 5 year old, aka they were way too small….maybe that's what happened to "hot pants". I was still in the "I don't really care" state so I took my happy self into the water in this redic attire. This was okay though people, because I was in Europe…and there were tons of women walking around topless.

After an hour or two of swimming in the saltiest/roughest water thus far, and losing my sunglasses to the waves, I was ready for a nap. Or, so I thought. Scott's hostel ended up having an opening, so I moved my stuff there and got ready for a night out.

Couch surfing and hostels are really the way to go. I met all kinds of, mostly Australians, doing the same thing as me. I could say that the drinking ended at the Hostel's 2 dollar mojito night, but I would be lying.

When I have a plan in my mind, I will do anything to make it happen. My plan for this evening was to see Barcelona's lights at night. To do that meant a hike up one of the larger hills in town. Soooo… after we drank our mojitos and talked to a German guy, the three of us set out to find other pubs that eventually led to this hike.

Pub after Pub. Live music. The German guy commenting to me "you can drink", and then later saying that he "might throw up". We also went dancing. We were finally ready for this hike….or, I should say, cab ride… hahaha. The cab driver took us up this hill and then apparently I started speaking gibberish to him and being "a brat" said Scott…so he left us up there. No worries, though, I found a random to take us back down. Then, I ate a muffin and called it a night.

Today we went sightseeing. Gaudi is an architect who designed the most amazing buildings in Barcelona and we had the pleasure of visiting a few, including the still incomplete and beautiful Holy Family Cathedral. I then spent the rest of the day resting at the beach. Now we are off to a Spanish dinner. Toodles.

I feel unsettled as I complete reading Ana's blog. There's something disturbing about her attitude that comes across in the language and habits she embraces. She's flippant in her blog and so unlike the Ana I know. Perhaps she's reveling in the party girl mode. I let it go, as there's been too much drama today.

We sleep in my bed, spooning, but don't make love. It's so comforting and peaceful to hold Ana in my arms all night. My dream state feels deep and restful. There's nothing better than kissing her head and hair before we both nod off. She's like a small, needy child and I enjoy protecting her from the demons that haunt her psyche.


	7. Chapter 7: Healing & Rupture

Ch. 7 Healing & Rupture

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

I've come to terms with Ana's party girl behavior in Europe and repeat Flynn's words about her return to me like a mantra. She needed a basis for comparison and once she saw the other side, decided that I was a good option. I'm going to give her blog a rest and just enjoy Ana's company for the time being. My psyche feels peaceful and I want to enjoy the feeling for a while. I update Flynn and he's encouraged by my attitude.

Kate and Elliott ask Anastasia and me to meet them at a local restaurant for a date the evening after our blog "event". Elliott appears a bit mystified about Ana's return but Kate welcomes her back with open arms. There's a lot of updating about jobs, events and people over dinner. Ana tells everyone a bit more about the areas she toured in Europe and entertains us with interesting anecdotes. Elliott seems fascinated with the Oktoberfest that Ana attended in Munich.

He begins to organize us for the adventure. "Why don't the four of us take a trek to Germany this fall?"

Since Ana and I haven't decided on our future together as a couple, we are both reluctant to commit. "It's an interesting idea, Elliott. Let's think about it a little more," I assert while looking at Anastasia for confirmation. She nods to indicate that we're both on the same page with the wait and see schema.

"Don't wait too long, bro…the offer expires in thirty days," he jokes while smacking me on the shoulder. "The airfares for October look very reasonable, kids."

I give him a deadpan face since he knows my private jet can easily transport the four of us there in much more comfort and privacy than any commercial airline could possibly offer.

As the evening proceeds and the drinks flow, I find myself touching Ana frequently. At first, my right hand finds the top of her left thigh. Soon, I've got my arm around her waist then her shoulders. She's kissing me softly on occasion and appears receptive to my advances. Elliott tells ribald jokes and stories about our childhood. She's energetic and happy.

We're having a wonderful time and soon I'm dreaming of making love to Anastasia this evening. I know that move violates one of my conditions. She did share her blog with me, however. That deserves some sort of reward. I know I'm rationalizing but I'm a fool for love. She would not object, I imagine.

I'm feeling more amorous with each swallow of liquid and soon I'm groping the love of my life. She turns to me with wide eyes and pats my thigh.

"Christian, you are a randy date this evening. I thought we agreed that there would be no sex until I came clean with all my adventures," she teases me and bats her eyes.

"Since you've come clean with some of it, I think we can indulge in intermittent rewards," I pronounce with arched eyebrows.

She taps her lips with an index finger and thinks it over. "Hmmm, perhaps we can allow some serious make out sessions."

"I fully concur, my dear Ms. Steele," I whisper while pulling her close with an arm around her shoulder.

Elliott and Kate look at the two of us drooling over one another and shake their heads. Elliott grins devilishly and states, "Get a room, dude. Oh, that's right…you have a room…a penthouse with a great view." I smirk at him. It's time to leave with my lady love.

Then, I use the most seductive voice I can muster and suggest, "Ana, would you like to leave soon…for Escala?"

She looks at me with desire, "Yes, sir. I'm ready when you are." I stand up and pull her into my arms. She's adorable with her flowing hair, flushed cheeks and big blue eyes. I run my hands up and down her back. She sighs with satisfaction. I'm going to get lucky tonight. My most prized body part nods its head in approval.

"I cannot wait to get you naked, baby," I ooze with enthusiasm. She smiles her encouragement.

As we say our goodbyes to Kate and my brother, there's a commotion near the bar across the room from our table. Someone sounds very belligerent. It's probably some drunk. We ignore the sound and make our way to the exit. Just as we're leaving, I hear a man's voice calling Ana's name.

"Hey, Anastasia Steele. …Is that really you? Ana…wait for me. Don't leave, Ana." He sounds desperate and anxious.

I turn to Ana and ask. "Do you hear that man calling your name? He really wants to see you." My heart shudders as she turns toward the voice. It's hard to see much in the subdued lighting near the bar.

She waves and continues to leave. "It's probably someone from work," she proclaims in an anxious manner. She's strangely dismissive of the voice. I sense her anxiety and need to retreat.

However, the voice draws nearer. This man seriously wants to contact Ana and he's making his way toward her. Once we exit, Ana picks up the pace but the voice follows us. He's running after us now. I put my arm around her shoulder. She appears uninterested in making contact. There's no point in running away though. I'm growing irritated at his pursuit of her. Can't he see that we want to be left alone?

We turn and face the voice. She groans when she sees his face. "Hi, Jacob," she greets him in a neutral manner. I'm immediately suspicious of the man. He's about her age, fit and dark.

He's beaming and garrulous. "Ana, I'm shocked to see you in Seattle. It's been what…two months? What are you doing here?" He ignores my presence and focuses all of his energy on Ana.

"Jacob, this is Christian," she introduces us hesitantly. We both nod in a cursory fashion at the other. "What are you doing here, Jacob?" She avoids answering his questions and maintains a cool demeanor.

"I'm here on business, Anastasia." His manner appears more than familiar. He's a clue to her recent past. Though I desperately want him out of the way, my instincts and curiosity tell me to give him some time.

"Really? How long are you going to be in town?" She's trying to behave in a friendly manner now. I can see that Ana's attempting to divert Jacob's questions with her own. She doesn't want to give anything away. At least, not while I'm here.

"Unfortunately, my business concludes tomorrow afternoon. We should get together for lunch before I leave," he's still incredibly friendly and not easily dissuaded. He finally realizes that she does not want to include me in their discourse. "I see that you are busy here…Why don't you give me your new phone number?"

"Yes, we're just heading out, Jacob. I'll call you." She affirms that claim with a shake of his hand. He's a bit surprised at her formality and lack of enthusiasm. I'm boiling with jealousy. It's obvious that she knows his phone number. He returns to the restaurant looking somewhat confused and defeated.

We turn away and continue our trip to my car. "Do you want to tell me what the hell that was all about?" I'm nearly shouting in her ear. I continue to wrap her in my arms. She's mine.

"He's someone I knew in Georgia. A mutual friend, as I'm sure you can surmise." Her responses are clipped and brief. She's hiding something and my ardor fades as I consider the possibilities.

"A mutual friend of whom?" I'm zoning in on this clue and she's beginning to squirm. There's something here that she intends to keep from me, at least for the time being.

"Someone that I used to work with in Savannah," she offers but does not elaborate.

"You had a job? What did you do?" I'm now in my inquisition mode and we've reached my car. We get in and I start the drive to Escala.

"Do you really want to hear the story now? I thought we were going to put the revelation off for a bit. You indicated that the blog satisfied some of your curiosity."

"Well, now that Jacob showed up, I cannot suppress my interest." I admit.

"The story is a lot to cope with in a very brief time period." She's fearful about my reaction to what occurred in Georgia. I should let it rest for now. I know Flynn would make similar arguments to those Ana raises at this point.

"I'm not sure I want to hear it. However, since Jacob seems more than familiar with you, I can't let it go." My anxiety soars as I speak. Could her adventures in Savannah be any worse than what transpired during her solo excursion to Europe? After all, she was living with Carla.

Ana breathes out slowly before she starts her story. "Carla helped me find employment as a real estate agent. She'd been selling units in a new high-end condo development. We teamed up and sold quite a few apartments to up and coming professionals." She's rather proud of their success.

"Well, that's great, Ana…Hence the designer clothes and flashy heels," I observe. At least she worked with her mother and not Jacob.

"Yes, that's all part of the package. I leased a BMW and drove clients to the development. The units practically sold themselves due to their location near the river and they were sleek, new. They had stainless appliances, high counter tops, pendant lighting, views, underground parking and 1500sf of living space. Of course, the condos could never compete with the Escala." Ana demurs. She looks into the distance as the memories return.

I sigh with relief. "Can you tell me about Jacob and your mutual friend?"

"Jacob's a real estate associate. He sold condos in another development on the other side of town."

"So you knew Jacob from work?"

"Yes, we referred clients to one another. He's actually a lot of fun. I wonder what sort of business brings him to Seattle," Ana muses and appears distracted as she considers the idea.

"You have not mentioned the mutual friend, Ana. Who was that?" I note that she's avoided the topic and I'm not letting her off the hook so easily.

"The mutual friend happens to be a real estate mogul from Atlanta. His name is Michael Kingsfield."

"I think I've heard of Michael Kingsfield," I reflect, "he's quite powerful in the southeast. Did you know him well?" My guard has come up and I brace for the worst.

"I did become well acquainted with Michael. He's a major real estate developer." Ana pets my leg as we drive. I relax at the contact between us.

"Tell me about Michael," I press. "Did you work with him on some deals?" My radar signals that Mr. Kingsfield played an important part in Ana's past.

"My mother worked with him off and on over the years," Ana explains, "and she introduced us when we passed the one million dollar sales mark. It's really no big deal, that is, passing the million dollar marker."

She's stalling and I'm not going to give up on my quest to know more about Mr. Mogul. "So, Michael Kingsfield happens to be middle aged? Has he been active for some time."

"Yes, he's about Carla's age. In fact, they dated once upon a time." She admits that much and then continues, "he's been funding developments in Georgia for nearly twenty-five years."

"That's good. Was he funding your condo project in Savannah?" I'm sensing something more to the story and Ana doesn't want to expand on it.

"He played a role in the funding of our project but it was indirect. Mostly, Michael acted as a consultant." I note that she's referred to Mr. Kingsfield by his first name. That's not good as far as I'm concerned.

"Ana, did you date Mr. Kingsfield while you worked in Georgia?" The blood coursing through my veins has become the temperature of ice. My breathing shallows as I pull into the garage at Escala.

"Yes, Christian, I dated Michael for a while," she agrees while looking down at her hands.

"May I ask how long you dated Mr. Kingsfield?" The words leave my mouth with difficulty. I'm having trouble controlling my jealousy. We exit my car and head toward the elevator.

She pauses. "Long enough to know that I wanted to be with you, Christian." She looks directly into my eyes. Hers are filled with fear. She reaches for my hand.

"Did you sleep with Michael Kingsfield?" I grab her hand and pull her into the elevator as I ask the question.

"Christian, stop it. You are torturing yourself and I'm not going to answer your question until you can calm down!"

"You will answer the question now," I command as we reach the penthouse.

When we emerge from the elevator, Taylor greets us with a nod. Ana strides into the apartment and sits on the couch. I follow on her heels. She's not leaving Escala until I extract a confession from her.

**AN: DO YOU THINK ANA SLEPT WITH MICHAEL? IF SO, WHAT SHOULD CG DO? FEEDBACK PLEASE.**


	8. Chapter 8: Dating Dilemma

Ch. 8 Dating Dilemma

**ANA'S POV**

I look at the handsome face of Christian Grey before I begin my tale. He's going to need a lot of reassurance this evening. I know that his defenses are up and he won't handle some of the information I'm about to share with him, well. I wish I could touch him just now but he may not react well to my contact. He needs his space.

However, I also realize that he needs to know my story before another force of nature invades our space. The window of time that I've been given for telling Christian about Michael has been narrowed significantly. In particular, the clock has begun ticking since my contact with Jacob occurred earlier this evening.

I smile with as much confidence as I can muster and proceed. "Christian, I'm going to tell you about Michael Kingsfield on the condition that you put the story in context. Remember, I returned to you and my life in Seattle."

"So, you're telling me that there was a competition for your affections between Mr. Kingsfield and myself."

I blow out a long breath. "As I stated earlier, Michael dated Carla at one time. It never worked out since the feeling wasn't there between them… The firm that Carla and I worked for threw us a celebration party when we passed the million dollar sales mark. Agents and other real estate professionals attended the shindig. The party turned out to be quite the event as they awarded us each a gold key and the champagne flowed."

Christian's wistful expression speaks volumes, but I persist. "Michael Kingsfield attended the event to support our success. Carla introduced us. I felt pleased to meet someone that important in the RE field but there were no sparks on my part. Trust me." I assure him as he squirms.

"What about on his end, Ana?" He anticipates where the story will go.

"Apparently, Michael thought I looked quite a lot like his deceased wife. She died suddenly in a car accident about five years ago. He grieved deeply over her loss. They were a couple who truly loved one another."

"I think I have an understanding of what the sudden loss of a love entails," he sights. "So, he thought you could bring her back? Keep the magic spark going?" Christian looks threatened.

"I'm not sure exactly what Mr. Kingsfield intended. The bottom line was that he began to pursue me. And, I might as well admit this, relentlessly."

Christian appears to be crestfallen by my story. "Once he saw you, he had to have you as his wife?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that…In any case, my initial reaction was not encouraging. He's more than twice my age and I still felt strongly about you. Let me assure you, I **still** feel it for you, Christian."

He stares at me impassively and pouts.

"At first, Michael invited Carla and me to Atlanta for talks of a merger between our company and his. Then, he started sending me flowers, gifts, and he called incessantly."

"How did Carla react to all of his attention towards you?"

"Strangely. At first, she seemed surprised and a bit put off. However, within a week or so, she encouraged me to explore the options of a relationship with Mr. Kingsfield. He was needy, wealthy, powerful and kind."

Christian stomps his foot and begins pacing as my story unfolds. He's growing more restless with each revelation. "Fuck...Your own mother thought you would be better off with Mr. Mogul than me? I'll have to thank Carla profusely, if I ever see her again!" He's livid at this point.

I decide to persist with my story nonetheless. The clock ticks. "Carla became fond of the idea that both of our careers would benefit. Then everyone we knew seemed to encourage our relationship. They mentioned how much Michael suffered when his wife died. They urged me to give him a chance to work through his misery."

"The poor middle aged fellow… What about my suffering and pain? Did anyone think of that?" He's spitting mad now.

"I thought of that Christian. I'm sorry for how much I've made you suffer. And, I guess I'm still making you suffer. Please forgive me, baby." I hold my hands up in supplication.

He's having none of it, as I suspected. He continues to pace and now runs both hands through his lovely head of hair. "Did you cave in, Ana?"

"In the end, however, I knew that I could never truly commit to you until I gave someone like Michael a chance to get to know me. Yes, I began to date him and he pulled out all the stops."

"Hopefully, not in the biblical sense," Christian intones with a threatening tone to his voice.

I snort. "It always comes down to sex, for you. Doesn't an emotional connection threaten you?"

Christian grows even more agitated but speaks. "In my view, the sexual exchange becomes the precursor to any emotional bond."

"How well I know that!" I exclaim.

"What happened next? You started seeing him, I presume."

"He flew our group to a RE conference on Maui for a long weekend. He enticed me with a helicopter flight over the black sand beaches of Hana."

"I can bet that he doesn't fly his own 'copter." Christian's already begun the pissing contest.

I laugh a bit and then reassure him, "No, Michael doesn't know the first thing about flying helicopters. He cannot compete with you, Christian."

"You got that right, Ana," he huffs and crosses his arms. "What else transpired on Maui?"

"He took me on long hikes to Haleakula, the dormant volcano. We took zip lines over mile deep ravines. He hired a private boat for whale watching and we snorkeled with giant tortoises… I love Maui."

"But, not him… I'm so pleased to know about your adventures in nature with Mr. Mogul. Did he try to make a move on you?" Christian can hardly contain his jealous rage. What keeps Christian in check is the primal recognition that I did not return Michael's affections.

"He wined and dined me…told me that I was a dead ringer for his deceased wife. I did kiss him quite a few times. I wanted to soothe him but the chemistry wasn't there." I admit. Christian looks more than relieved about my admission.

However, Christian just won't let it go. "What kind of kissing did you engage in with this middle aged widower?"

I sigh with frustration. "I needed to know about any sexual spark or tension that might exist between us. Perhaps that would help me work through my feelings for you. We French kissed. He groped me…. It felt like kissing my brother, though." I look with desire at the only man who lights my fire.

Christian's delighted smile tells me how pleased he's become about my story. But he won't relent until he knows every detail of my encounter with Michael. "How did he grope you, Ana?"

"The usual way. He squeezed my breasts and ass. I pulled back from that encounter when I realized that my chemistry was absent. He persisted with the kisses and hugs but my desire faded quickly."

"How dare he touch what's mine…Come here, Ana… Right now!" Christian's quite the possessive lover. His face looks flushed with relief and passion as he holds his arms out to me.

I have not given him the full story yet but he's been through hell with the knowledge that I dated a serious competitor and engaged in sexual foreplay. I fall into Christian's arms and kiss him with passion. He's returning the kiss with all he's got until I'm wet and willing. Soon, we're both lying on his couch and making out like two teenagers. His hands massage every inch of my torso. He's hungry.

"I hope you don't think I'm the brother you never had," he jests while I run my hands over his perfect chest. His hands are everywhere.

"Not a chance, baby. You push all the right buttons with me. If physical sex is the precursor to emotional love, we are well on the way to true love." I kiss him gently on the lips as I reassure Christian about our physical bond.

"Ana, you make me so happy…Would you like to get more comfortable in my bedroom?" His breathing becomes labored as we continue our foreplay.

"Oh, yes…But, don't you want to hear more of my story? We're breaking your rules, you know."

"No more of your sordid story, tonight. Besides you've told me plenty about your year apart from me. I think that deserves a reward." It's good to know that he's being flexible with his conditions.

His breathing grows audible as he kisses me thoroughly. My fingers massage his chest and back with growing intensity. "Time for us to get naked," he announces and then pulls off my dress slowly. He looks hungrily at me now wearing just my underwear. My hands undo the zipper of his designer pants. I pull on the waist of his pants while kissing his chiseled jaw. Christian assists me in shoving them off. Now, he's only wearing a dress shirt and boxers. He looks good enough to eat while we continue to grope one another.

"Are you ready for the next move?" he pants with craving. I simply nod my head and unclasp my bra. He removes and tosses the garment to the side of his couch. He gazes at my pink and ready nipples for several seconds before taking one into his mouth. One hand gently squeezes its twin. His mouth pulls greedily on the breast he's sucking. I moan with desire and continue to massage his torso.

After countless moments of foreplay, he pauses to stand up. Then he lifts me up in both arms and carries me to his bedroom and mattress. He arranges me against his headboard wearing only my panties. He removes his shirt so that his chest is exposed and then wiggles out of his boxers. Christian's naked body looks astounding as he crawls up over me.

"Do you know how long it's been since we made love in this bed?" he asks. I nod my head a bit with regret. I've missed our rituals in this room.

"I'm going to make it up to you, Christian," I promise.

Then we resume our dance. We kiss again with our tongues entwined. Christian's chest lies on mine but he supports his full weight by resting his elbows next to my torso. My thighs surround his hips while his legs help him thrust toward my covered vagina. He moans and thrusts toward me once again. My now soaked panties are ripped off in the next moment.

I giggle at his skill in removing my underwear. "And for your next trick, sir?" I joke.

His smiles but then makes a proclamation. "I'm going to make you come like a freight train."

"I'm so ready, Christian," is what my overheated body and mouth can manage.

"I need you, Ana," are the words that emerge from his mouth as he pushes into my moist opening. He thrusts deeply into me. "Oh, that feels tight," he murmurs with passion.

"Keep it moving, baby" I reply. He's filling me up and I want him all night. Christian's enthusiastic thrusts soon work him up to my hilt. We rock roughly on the mattress. My moans of pleasure encourage his pace. I buck my hips up to match his rhythm. We're lost in one another.

"Oh, baby. You feel so perfect around me." A ruddy color and flush covers his chest and face.

"I feel so complete when you possess me," I mumble as he continues his vigorous pace. Nothing more emerges from our mouths as a steady series of pounding thrusts take us both to the edge of consciousness. My state of frenzy starts gathering momentum as he varies the intensity of his pumps.

Soon, I'm there. "Christian," I scream and throw my head back when I finally erupt into the most mind-numbing orgasm of my life. His face registers love and passion when he explodes into me a moment later. "I love you, Ana," he cries with relief. Then he collapses on top of me with a whimper.

After an unknown amount of time, we both surface from our orgasms. He gazes at me with the most wondrous look of adoration on his face. I look at him with satisfaction. He chuckles.

The rest of my story will have to wait until tomorrow. We're running out of time, however.

**AN: HAPPY? THANKS FOR YOUR FEEDBACK ABOUT MICHAEL!**


	9. Chapter 9: Encounters

Ch. 9 Encounters

**ANA'S POV**

I awaken in the arms of Christian who blissfully sleeps beside me. He's taken me back into his life even though I've only met some of his conditions. I contemplate what I should tell him next about my time in Georgia. It feels so right to sleep with Christian but I'm having trouble saying those three little words. He uttered the words again last evening and I did not panic. Dr. Ginger would be pleased with my reaction.

I arise, shower and dress before my lover even stirs. It's time for me to text Jacob before all hell breaks loose. I find my phone and think carefully about what and how much I want to tell him.

"Great to CU again" Ana. He responds almost immediately.

"Lunch today?" Jacob.

"Sure…at noon?" Ana. At least I can delay the inevitable for a bit longer.

"Yes. How about Pike Place Market?"

"Fine. Later.

That gives me a few more hours with Christian. He's still sleeping when I peek into his bedroom. I decide to make us an omelet with peppers, mushrooms, onions and olives. As I set about the task, I hear my lover stirring awake. He eventually strolls into the kitchen dressed in a white t-shirt and long pajama bottoms that hang from his hips in such an alluring way. He smiles approvingly as he notes what I'm preparing.

"The omelet smells wonderful, baby." He lifts his head to take in the aroma and then approaches me with a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll set our places on the counter," I return his radiant smile and go about preparing our placemats, platters, napkins and cutlery.

"Then, I'll prepare some tea and coffee." He's in such a good mood this morning.

"I had a great time last evening, Christian. And, it didn't feel like a freight train when I checked in at the station," I joke and give him a mega-watt grin.

He bursts out laughing. "Glad to know you enjoyed it because… I certainly did. Hopefully, it felt like a bullet train; fast and powerful."

I give him a seductive stare before responding, "It was certainly powerful and the speed was perfect."

His corresponding gaze reflects satisfaction with our status. We consume our breakfast in the comfort of our post-coital bubble. He's attentive and nuzzles me while we eat and drink. It's so easy between us this morning. I wish the feeling would never end. The angst of last evening evaporates in the light of day.

"Christian…I'm going to meet a friend for lunch today at Pike Place Market," I announce with a breezy tone to my voice.

"Fine. Who would this friend happen to be? Anyone I know?" He's already showing some tension in his forehead.

"Remember the fellow, Jacob, from last evening?" I'm trying to keep it light.

"Of course. The persistent pest from the restaurant. A friend of Michael Kingsfield's…" Christian's very quick to make the connections.

"Yes, although, I just want to make it a quick lunch. Catch up on the RE scene in Savannah." I try not to dwell on the issue of Michael today.

"As long as we have dinner together this evening and you tell me all the details of your luncheon date," he negotiates. His look is cautious and dark.

"Sure…What time would you like to meet for dinner, Christian?" I'm keeping my attitude upbeat.

"Let's make it around six at Nessie's," he commands. I nod my agreement and kiss his lovely face.

We finish preparing for the day and before we go our separate ways, Christian takes me in his arms for an embrace. "Ms. Steele. You are the most alluring, seductive, and altogether dangerous creature I know." His grey eyes burn with intensity as he looks deeply into mine. "You know how much you mean to me… Just don't let anyone get between us," he cautions me.

I look into Christian's eyes with equal intensity and kiss his lovely mouth before claiming, "No one compares to you. You know how much you mean to me, baby".

"You have not yet lived up to all of my conditions, Ana," he reminds me with gravity. Then he pulls me in for a quick kiss.

"But, I'm getting there," I assert after returning his peck and then pull away from his arms.

My morning at work passes quickly as the manuscripts absorb all of my attention. Before I have a chance to notice, it's nearly noon. I wave to my editor and let her know that I'll return from lunch in one hour. Then I'm off to see my colleague, Jacob.

Jacob's already waiting for me at our rendezvous location and looks more than pleased to see me. He hugs me with enthusiasm. "Ana, I'm sorry to have disturbed your date last night. I just never expected to see you tooling around Seattle."

I hug him briefly and smile in a restrained manner. "Jacob, it's a small world. I live and work here now."

"That totally floors me, Ana… What sort of job have you found in Seattle?" Jacob's friendly smile does not extend to his eyes.

"I'm actually working in the publishing field now. I've returned to a job I held in the past. There will be no real estate deals for me in Seattle," I declare with a laugh.

"But, Ana, you are really skilled with real estate sales. I guess you didn't want any on-going contact with Michael?" Jacob broaches the topic quickly. He's nearly aggressive in his approach to the topic we both know is at the top of our agenda.

"Well, my degree in literature makes for a good fit with publishing…What about you Jacob? Why are you in Seattle?" I change the topic quickly. I know it's useless to delay the issue for long.

"I'm looking into the national market to develop an array of projects similar to the successful condos we sold in Savannah. Seattle is ripe for our kind of product. I'm here to develop some contacts," he responds but then continues, "Little did I know that you would be settled here with a boyfriend, already." Jacob's not easily diverted and his voice drips with derision.

"Well, good luck with the contacts…Yes, he's my boyfriend. …We've known each other for a long time."

"Michael won't be pleased to hear about your new career nor about your renewed relationship with an old boyfriend," Jacob grows very serious and somewhat threatening as we speak. I want to flee from our encounter but I know it cannot be avoided.

"So, you have not mentioned anything about me to Michael yet?" I'm relieved that Jacob has not called him yet.

"I wanted to discover exactly what you were doing in Seattle and who this fellow from last evening happened to be. He looked quite possessive-hanging all over you like a coat." Jacob spits out the last observation with annoyance.

"I would appreciate it if you would simply not mention to Michael that you saw me on your trip," I request knowing that it will certainly not happen. At least, I'm putting Jacob on notice that I have no interest in sharing my whereabouts with Michael Kingsfield.

Jacob snorts before responding, "That is so NOT going to happen, Ana. I'm Michael's assistant now. He pays me to know who does what with whom. If he discovered that I kept information about you private, he'd have my job and my head."

"Can you at least refrain from mentioning that I have a boyfriend?" I look at Jacob with big innocent eyes and bat them for all I'm worth.

He swallows and caves in a bit, "Yeah, I'll avoid mentioning the boyfriend. Michael will go ballistic if I describe what I actually observed at the restaurant last night." I swallow as I recall how "handy" Christian and I were last night in public. We pawed at each other quite a lot before heading out to Escala.

I nod in gratitude, "Thanks for being tactful, Jacob. It means a lot to me… I'll ask my mother to give you a few leads in Savannah." He shakes his head in agreement.

We chat a bit more then head off in our separate directions. My appetite has vanished. I return to the office and throw myself into my tasks. I need to avoid thinking about my discussion with Jacob or I will lose it entirely.

My dinner with Christian at Nessie's goes well. We drink a light and fruity D'Asti while consuming a green curry scallop risotto and a medley of seafood. Christian resumes his romantic mood from last evening and we chat about our respective workdays. I'm going to return to my condominium tonight to change clothes and catch up on cleaning it.

He gazes into my eyes as we finish eating. "So, are you going to tell me about your luncheon date with…Jacob today?" He's friendly and calm as he asks the question.

"Christian, it wasn't much of anything. We just caught up on real estate issues. He's attempting to develop contacts in the Seattle area. He's interested in developing the sort of condominiums that appeal to young professionals. The same type of living units that he sold in Savannah, Georgia," I explain lightly.

"The kind of condominiums that you sold with your mother?"

"He told me how shocked and surprised he was to see me in Seattle. It really threw him to learn that I was no longer selling real estate. I guess I never told him much about my previous education and job experience with manuscripts and editing." I explain carefully.

Christian strokes his chin and observes, "Then, I take it that he didn't know you all that well."

I nod, "Well, he was a business peer. I certainly did not have a personal relationship with him." It feels good to assure Christian about my association with Jacob. I do not want to mention how well Jacob knew Michael. In fact, it would be best if I could avoid any mention of Jacob's role in Michael's life.

"He certainly seemed to take more than a business associate's interest in you last evening." Christian is quite perceptive and not one to easily let the subtle issues drop.

"It's probably due to the fact that he was shocked to see me." I supply an unconvincing response.

"Is there anything more you want to tell me about this Jacob fellow?" he's relentless but I'm determined to have a wonderful evening with my Christian.

"He's already left for the return trip to Georgia. Does that make you happy?" I flirt openly with my date and kiss him lightly on the lips. He's diverted.

Christian looks into my eyes and his pupils dilate. He pulls me closer and kisses me with conviction. "The wine really gave me a buzz. How about you, Ana?"

"Since we've finished the bottle, I'm certainly feeling the effects," I admit and kiss him with ardor.

"Would you like to take me back to your place this evening?" he asks as his voice drops into the panty dropping range. I look at him and lick my lips. Last night was phenomenal but I've got a long day ahead of me at work and I'm not sure I can spend the night making love again.

"Much as I would love to fly you to the moon, baby, I think it's best that we call it a night," I whisper.

"I'm not sure I have the power to resist you, Ana."

"Just think of the night after tomorrow. We'll eat at Escala and have a marathon to compensate," I promise with a tongue across my lower lip.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise," Christian says with heat.

He drops me at the condo and I'm giddy with love. I unlock the door and head to my bedroom for a good night's sleep. As I take off my shoes and jewelry, I hear a buzz on my door. I run to see if it's Kate or Christian. I buzz them in. I'm wrong about the visitor.

"Hello, Michael," I say and begin to shiver. "Won't you come in?" It's the last thing I want to ask but I must.


	10. Chapter 10: SOR Stalker

Ch. 10 Stalker

**ANA'S POV**

Michael Kingsfield knows he's powerful. He's also a very good looking, fit and muscular 48 year old master of the universe. I know that I need to tread carefully around him. My first priority involves limiting his knowledge of Christian. The second priority concerns Carla.

I smile weakly as I look into his determined face. "How did you find me Michael?"

He struts into my living area and looks directly into my face. "You cannot hide from me, Ana. At least… not for long."

"So Jacob told you that he saw me," I might as well admit what we both know and then probe for what other information Michael discovered about my private life.

"Yes, Jacob called me just after he met with you. As you can guess, I asked him to have you tracked." Michael steps into my personal space and I step back a bit. He wants to touch me.

"Does that mean you know where I work and live, now?" The walls are closing in around me and I want to scream. I count to five while breathing slowly. I expand the space between us.

"Of course. I'm a man on a mission." He stares at me with a dark, possessive look.

"What do you want from me, Michael?" I know the answer but hope that he's going to be rational.

His reply tells me that he's far from rational. "We belong together, Ana. Admit it. I can give you the world...Why did you run?"

"Michael, I'm 23 years old and not ready to settle down," I argue. The truth is much more complicated but I don't want to stress out Mr. Kingsfield any further than I need to. If he knew how quickly I connected with Christian, he would not believe it.

"I'm a patient man, Ana. We can have a wonderful time together while you grow up. I can take you on exotic vacations, buy you a penthouse suite, clothes, jewels…whatever your lovely mind conjures up and your heart desires, can be yours." He looks nearly maniacal as he dreams of our future life together. His dark eyes sparkle with menace.

Apparently, Michael cannot fathom that I do not want to spend any time with him. All the materialism he promises me becomes a moot point with Christian in the picture. Besides, Christian's wealth has never been the point with me. It's his body and mind that I desire.

"What I mean is that I'm not ready to settle down with one man." I know this topic could be volatile but I must calibrate his state of mind before we go any further with our conversation. If he knows about Christian, I'm in deep trouble.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ana. I cannot bear the thought of you with another man! We were fated to be together." My fate could never be with Michael. He's chasing the fantasy of his deceased wife. He's nearly foaming at the mouth as he responds to me. Thankfully, it seems that Jacob has honored his promise to me about Christian. I breathe with relief.

"Michael, I want to be a normal 23 year old college graduate. I need to develop my career, find out what I value, and embrace an independent lifestyle," I'm trying to sound reasonable.

"That's for typical young women. You are not a typical young 23 year old, Ana. Look at you…so smart, mature, lovely, motivated. Not typical at all… You already have a career… in real estate." His anger mounts as we speak. I'm not playing to his mental script and he's infuriated.

"I had a career in real estate. Now, I'd like to build my skills in the publishing field. That's my background, Michael." I'm trying to make my case for a life with words but he's not buying it.

"That's old news and you've done it before… I've come all this way to convince you to return to Atlanta, with me." He reaches out to me after taking three strides across the room. His hands touch my arms and grasp them. I spin away from his touch before he prevents me from moving. I'm nearly nauseated at the idea of letting him hold me.

"I've just settled into a pattern here in Seattle, Michael. Don't I have any choice about my lifestyle?" I back away from him toward the kitchen and plot my next move.

"Ana, you are acting like a spoiled child. You know that we were meant to be together. I know who I want to spend my life with." He's speaking as though in a trance. The look on his face frightens me. It's determined, focused and obsessive.

I realize, in that moment, that rejecting Michael Kingsfield tonight could prove to be disastrous. I need to stall him for some time. He's desperate to take me with him.

"Michael, it's been a very long day for me. I have another big day at work tomorrow. I'm tired and need my rest. Can we talk about this tomorrow?" I give him an innocent look and bat my eyes.

"I don't think I'm going to let you out of my sight, Ana. The last time we had a similar conversation, you bolted on me. It's taken me more than a week to find you." I swallow hard. He pulls me into his arms.

I hear a key turn in the lock at that exact time. My knees practically give way in relief. It's Kate and Elliott. I thank my lucky stars. Kate enters the condo and her eyes turn to saucers as she takes in my visitor and our body posture. I pull away from Michael's embrace. Elliott gives me a mystified look.

"Ana, what…who is your visitor?" Kate looks into my face for clues. When Michael turns to examine them, I signal panic by enlarging my eyes, opening my mouth and miming the words HELP. Kate and Elliott both note my expression and then quickly turn their attention to Michael.

"Kate, Elliott," I exclaim in an overly dramatic fashion. "I did not expect you home so soon!"

Elliott pipes up with his usual enthusiasm, "Hey, it's the work week. We need our rest, on occasion."

"Let me introduce you to Michael Kingsfield," I begin, "he's a friend from Georgia." He nods to them in greeting. He's surprised and unhappy with their arrival. "Michael, this is my roommate Kate and her boyfriend, Elliott." They move forward to shake his hand.

Kate, ever the eagle-eyed reporter, recognizes him. "Oh, yes, Mr. Kingsfield. I've heard of your reputation in the field of real estate finance. It's a pleasure to meet you. Of course, I've seen your photos over the years…You look much younger than your pictures suggest."

The attention from Kate appeases Michael for the moment. He smiles as she gushes over him. Elliott looks pensive. I use their intrusion as an opportunity to extract myself from his clutches.

"Yes, Mr. Kingsfield works with Carla, among others," I add. "He was just bidding me a good evening." I look into Michael's face with determination. "We're all tired. Michael more so than the rest of us as he's on east coast time." I use my mega-watt smile as I direct him toward the exit.

Michael recovers some semblance of sanity as he takes into account Elliott's size and shape. "Well, it's been good to meet you Kate and…Elliott. I didn't know that Ana had a roommate." He's actually going along with my plan to send him home for the evening. I'm more than thrilled to see his cooperation.

"We've been roomies off and on for years. All through college," I assure Michael, "Elliott lives here most of the time, too." Elliott puffs up in a defensive posture. Thank goodness he's picked up on my cues.

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, Ana," Michael says with a superficial smile. His eyes burn into mine with a clear warning. I walk him to the entry and wave my farewell. He attempts to reach out to me but I pull back from any contact. Michael is not pleased with my response but says nothing. His mouth sets in a hard line and his eyes narrow at me as I shut the door and hear his footsteps on the stairs.

I walk back into the living space toward Kate and Elliott. I nearly faint. "Well, you two showed up in the nick of time. I've never been so happy to see you. Thank goodness for roommates and burly boyfriends," I leap up with enthusiasm to hug each of them.

"What the hell was that about? He was holding you in his arms," Kate exclaims with disgust. "He's old enough to be your father. What is it with you and these mega-millionaires?"

I sigh. "He's someone I dated in Georgia. I did not want to pursue the relationship because it lacked chemistry. Now, he's determined to convince me otherwise." I explain the dynamics of our history briefly.

Elliott pipes up at that, "Christian will convince him to quit stalking you in a hurry...Does he know about this jack-off?" Elliott's face gets flushed as he continues to consider the situation.

I moan with frustration. "I told Christian a bit about Michael but he doesn't know that he's followed me to Seattle… I don't want Christian to endanger himself over this guy."

Kate jumps in after she realizes the dilemma I'm experiencing. "Christian needs to know about Michael Kingsfield, Ana. He's already trained a security team and his rival is in unknown territory. Does Michael know about Christian?"

"I don't think so, at least not yet. When Christian and I left the restaurant last evening, a fellow who works for Kingsfield recognized me. I met with him earlier today and he assured me that he would not share the boyfriend news with Michael. From what transpired between Michael and me tonight, I think I'm safe, for now." My head spins with fatigue and emotion.

"Then, you are at an advantage at this juncture. We have to find a way to sneak you out of here and over to Escala. Elliott can help you." Kate's mind whirls with the speed of a top. Elliott nods his head in agreement with Kate's plan.

"I'm going to call Christian and let him know about your stalker, Ana. For all we know, Michael could be tapping into your phone messages."

"My poor Christian," I pout, "I've brought him so much pain and frustration."

"He's really a changed man since you've returned Ana. You broke him, last year. He walked around like a zombie for months… Now that you've inserted yourself into his life again, he's whole again. I've never seen Christian more enthusiastic and energized." Elliott looks at me with conviction as he speaks.

I am embarrassed about what I did to Christian. I hang my head in shame. "I'm so thrilled that Christian gave me another chance."

Elliott stares at me for a moment and then declares. "Just don't hurt him again, Ana… He loves you."

"And, I'm pretty sure that I love him too. I have no intention of ever hurting Christian again," I assert.

"From what we observed at the restaurant last night, I'd say the two of you are gah-gah over each other," Kate adds and kisses Elliott lightly on the mouth.

"Yeah, and it seems the chemistry between you is palpable." Elliott arches his eyebrows up and down for emphasis. "I assume you are keeping each other very happy in that department." He pulls Kate to his side.

"Elliott!" Kate chides while swatting him playfully on the chest. "That's none of your business."

"I can assure you, the chemistry works just fine. Christian has no competition in that domain," I flush and smile at the memory of our last connection. Elliott gives me a knowing wink.

Elliott gets on his phone and calls Christian. Christian picks up quickly. "Hey, CG, I'm at the condo with Kate and Ana. Ana's got a stalker and we need a plan, bro." Elliott quickly summarizes the story of Michael's visit. He tactfully omits any mention of Michael's embrace.

"I think you should refrain from calling Ana on her phone as Kingsfield might be tracing it…Yeah. He tracked her to work and home. It's lucky for both of you that Kate and I walked in when we did." They confer for several minutes then Elliott gives me his phone.

"Ana, baby," Christian exhales then goes into his command mode, "you need to pack a few things as you will live with me at Escala for the time being. Here's the schema for this evening…"

I'm more than happy to comply with whatever Christian requests. Michael Kingsfield likely has a tail on me but won't have organized his resources in Seattle as efficiently as Christian's well-oiled security team. What would I do without the resources of my beautiful CEO and control freak?

"Christian, please accept my apology for making your life so complicated. This baggage from the past surprises me beyond all my expectations. Thank you, baby!" I sob with tears in my eyes.

"Let's just get you safely to Escala and into my arms, Ana. We'll send this dude back to Georgia in a fruit crate."

I click off and start putting his plan into action.

**AN: WHAT SHOULD THE PLAN ENTAIL FOR ANA? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MICHAEL?**


	11. Chapter 11: Escape

Ch. 11 Escape

**ANA'S POV LEMON WARNING!**

I'm wearing blond hair extensions and one of Kate's favorite hats. Her jacket feels a bit large but the jeans are mine. Elliott carries my work clothes, shoes and toiletries in his sports duffel. We leave the condo from the front. He snuggles me in his arms as he would with Kate. We head to his car and drive away slowly. I hope Michael or his tail thinks that I am Kate.

Instead of heading directly to Escala, Elliott drives us to the parking structure next door. This parking area is linked to another high-rise development. He drives up to the mid-level and parks near several other vehicles. No other car enters or leaves the location. I slide down to the floor of the car, open the duffel bag and take off the hair and hat. I put on my jacket and a scarf for my head. I change into a skirt and then put my things into a paper bag that was folded within the larger sports bag. I depart the car alone and slip out of the parking garage. I cross over to Escala while slumping a bit and walking casually with what appears to be a bag of groceries. I buzz the service entrance and Sawyer meets me at the door. Within moments, I have entered the penthouse. Christian greets me with a kiss.

He calls Elliott once I am safely ensconced at Escala.

"She's arrived without incident," Christian reports.

"I do not think we were followed but I'm waiting within the parking structure for fifteen minutes to throw off anyone outside. I'll head to mom and dad's place for the evening."

"Good job, Elliott. I owe you!" Christian states with gratitude. Then he turns to me with consternation.

"Ana, why in the world would Michael Kingsfield be stalking you? How did you bewitch him?" He's beside himself with jealousy. I need to nip things in the bud so I state the obvious immediately.

"I did not sleep with Michael…ever. He never even got beyond kissing and petting me."

"Why has he shown up in Seattle then?" Christian asks the question in a sarcastic manner.

"At this point, however, I think he's gone off the deep end. I suspect that he thinks I'm going to take the role of his deceased wife. Apparently, I look a great deal like her."

"OK, so you did not sleep with him. That. Is. Good…" His eyes look relieved. "But, why did you even want to date him?" Christian appears more than frustrated with the situation.

"Carla thought it would help our business…In retrospect, dating him was a mistake. He did give us a lot of marketing support after he met me… There's no doubt that the ad campaign gave our condo project a boost."

"Oh, Ana…you let economics dictate your social life?" His hands are running through his hair now.

I attempt to explain the complex set of issues that influenced my decision to see Michael. "Christian, if it were just me, alone, I would never do that! However, real estate is Carla's lifeblood. She cannot afford to offend major players like Kingsfield. I wanted to please her, to get her approval… and I also wanted Kingsfield's support in the RE field." I attempt to account for my actions.

"Your mother manipulated you, Ana. She also played with Michael Kingsfield's emotions. She should know better than that." Christian frets and paces as he works through the schema in his mind.

"I need your help, Christian." I beg.

"I guess I don't have much choice in the matter. You are being stalked by some misguided middle aged fool. He's got a lot of resources at his disposal and he wants…what is mine."

I run to Christian and put my arms around his neck. He sighs and looks deeply into my eyes. His grey orbs smolder. "You return to me but bring a lot of baggage, Ana."

I blink my eyes at him with relief. "At least I'm not boring. Also, I really want you, Christian. Michael Kingsfield may be wealthy and talented but he leaves me cold. The thought of his hands on me nauseates me."

"The thought of Kingsfield's hands, anywhere, on your gorgeous body more than nauseates me. It makes me want to erupt. Don't even go there…" Christian fumes. I need to distract him.

"What should I do about my job? He knows where I work, also."

"Why don't you text or email your editor and ask to work on the manuscripts from a remote location?" Christian leaves me to the task and heads toward his study.

"Yes, that's a good idea. I'll need to surface, in person, at some point but a few days without personal contact should be alright." I get my Ipad and begin the process of making the request, immediately. My female boss, Rene, replies within moments and even sends me several manuscripts to edit in the next day or so. She's such a workaholic!

I beam with accomplishment when I've implemented Christian's idea. I then walk to his study. He looks up as I enter and beckons me to him. "I think I deserve a reward for saving your ass, Ms. Steele."

"You most certainly deserve a reward, Christian." I give him a wink and wiggle my way to stand before him. "Let's see…what would be a good exchange for your protection?" I narrow my eyes at him and then sink to my knees. His eyes dance with excitement and he arches his brows when he regards my position.

I touch the fly of his pants with my left hand and gloat when I find that he is quite firm already. My fingers begin to tug at the buckle of his leather belt. I slowly undo the clasp and slide it out of the loops of his trousers. He's breathing deeply and watching my adept hands with a wicked smile on his gorgeous face. His hands drop to the sides of his body and rest on the seat of his chair as he relaxes against its back.

My fingers quickly make their way to the button at the waist of his pants. I slip the black plastic attachment from its hole and then touch the pull of his zipper. He looks down at my work with wonder. He makes no attempt to distract me. I know how much this means to both of us. We're reconnecting at a level that carries so much weight in our relationship. I'm drawn to his body on a primal level. Michael could never begin to compete with Christian in the sexual domain.

I concentrate on pulling his zipper all the way down to its root. Then I tug a bit on the waist of his pants. Christian lifts his hips to assist me and then shimmies his pants around and then off of his tight, muscular ass. I pull his trousers all the way down his legs to the floor. When his pants puddle around his ankles, he lifts his long, slender, feet. Then I remove his designer pants along with his socks and shoes. I push his clothing to the side of his desk. What perfect legs and feet he possesses. I marvel at how much his appearance stimulates me. Why did I ever leave this wonderful man?

I take a moment to gaze at the man who sits above me. He's saved me from a middle aged, deluded stalker and he's staring back at me with a tender look of love and desire. My desire increases as my eyes settle on his blue boxers. There's quite the bulge lifting the silk fabric at this moment. I smile sweetly into his face and then run my fingers gently up the skin of his legs and firm thighs.

"You don't know how wonderful that feels, Ana," he enthuses while his grey eyes fill with satisfaction. He's breathing deeply as he watches my actions. A carnal expression crosses his defined facial features as his head drops back on the back of his chair. I want and need to reward my lovesick, gorgeous savior. I've caused him so much heartache.

My right hand cups and squeezes the bulge in his boxers while my left hand massages his hip. Finally, I ease my hand inside the opening of his underwear and wrap my eager fingers around his appendage. It's thick and stiff. I'm always impressed with how much meat his boxers contain. We look into one another's eyes with trust and desire.

He releases a long breath as I hold and then release him with some force. Next, I grasp his fullness and move my hand up and down his organ while slowly increasing my motion. I note his full response to my exertions and decide to remove the only thing left hiding his highly prized possession. When I tug on the elastic waist of the lovely blue boxers, he assists me by slipping his fingers under the elastic and pushing them off. His member springs free of his cover with an impressive display of man in an instant. Wow!

I stare up at his face with an ardent expression and then pull my sweater off. I'm kneeling between his legs at his desk wearing my designer bra. I slowly remove my bra and let my breasts touch his legs and the seat of his chair. He looks at himself and my breasts with a lascivious gleam in his eyes. Christian's hands find their way to my nipples and massage them gently. I breathe deeply. His grey orbs are now round and black.

After a few moments, I push his hands from my breasts and to the seat of his chair. I steady myself and place one hand on each of his thighs. My head and mouth move toward his organ with purpose. I open my mouth wide and stretch my tongue out to lick. As my tongue makes contact with his engorged flesh, he moans with an audible cry of ecstasy and pleasure. I'm pleased that my efforts are driving him to the edge of sanity. I feel potent and sexy. I think I'm in love with Christian.

My lips wrap softly around the tip of his equipment. I pull my lips over my teeth and suck off the moisture that already has been secreted. Christian's hips flex as he extends himself further into my mouth. I revel in the power I possess to satisfy him. I continue to flick and stimulate his tool while he writhes with pleasure. His hands now ball into fists.

I continue my oral pattern for several minutes while he emits whimpering sounds. He's moving about on his chair now. I decide to change my technique somewhat. Christian's moans and flexing grow even more dramatic when I pause for a moment from my pattern. Then I suck him as hard as I can by hollowing out my cheeks. Finally, I draw him to the back of my throat with a gentle push forward. That move pushes him over the edge and into a full-blown orgasm.

"Oh…Ana…I love you!" Christian howls at his release. His fluid spurts into my mouth as his spasm takes over. He tastes delicious. I swallow as much of his juice as I can. Then I open my lips and release him. I clean up the residue of his spill with a tissue and note that he's nearly limp before me. He's really come apart. He moves his hands into my hair and gently cups my head. I'm quite pleased with my method of rewarding him!

I look at Christian with pride and satisfaction. "Is that a suitable reward for your efforts this evening, baby?" I ask with sarcasm.

"Hell, Ana, that was one the best BJs ever! You might get a diamond for that performance," he crows.

"Really? I'd settle for less than that. If you can help me ditch Mr. Kingsfield, I'd be thrilled."

"Mr. Kingsfield will never touch you again," he vows. "You. Are. Mine."

"That sounds good to me!"

**AN: IS ANA GIVING CHRISTIAN ENOUGH OF A REWARD? WHAT SHOULD THEY DO WITH MICHAEL?**


	12. Chapter 12: Michael

Ch. 12 Michael

**ANA'S POV**

I spend the week at Christian's place. We make love nearly every night. He's an amazing and solicitous partner. I could get addicted to his sort of attention. I'm also quite productive with the rather heavy workload that my editor forwards to me. Christian heads to the office reluctantly each morning but makes a point to return early every afternoon to spend time with me. He cares about me so deeply and I'm beginning to feel the same way about my lovely CEO. Time appears to be on our side.

On Monday of the following week, Renee texts me with a request to meet with one of our writers. Normally, we could work out the issues via email but this writer needs a bit more handholding as she's one of our most successful authors. She's got writer's block and a looming deadline. I need to probe and motivate her… Perhaps I'm also a budding psychologist.

We agree to meet at SIP in the mid-afternoon. I take Sawyer with me for protection and text Christian about my plan. The face to face with our star author goes well and she leaves feeling confident about meeting her targets. I pat myself on the back for using my intuition about anxiety to defuse her conundrum. Spending so much time unraveling Christian's issues makes me sensitive to vulnerability in others. It's after five when we part. Sawyer waits for me across the street from my office in a small diner. He'll drive me to Escala. I wave goodbye to Renee and make my way to the exit.

In the darkened vestibule of my building, a figure lurks in the shadows. I look carefully to determine who it could be. I groan when I see the obsessive expression in his eyes. Michael leans casually against a nearby wall. The sight of him sends a chill through me. I have not texted anyone yet about my location. Christian and Sawyer think I am still working. I'm going to simply deal with this situation.

Michael could be totally unpredictable and I'm afraid of him. I hate not knowing what will happen next. We stare at one another for a microsecond until Michael pushes off the wall and comes toward me. He looks strange. Tired. Determined. Possessed. His face has a pinched expression on it.

He smirks, "Well, Ana," he begins as his eyes rake over my body, "you fill out that blouse well." I cross my arms to shield myself from his invasive glare. Michael behaves like a predator. I stand tall and raise my face to his. I refuse to indicate how uncomfortable he makes me feel. I'm quaking beneath my calm exterior.

"Is there a reason you are at my place of employment, Michael?" My voice sounds imperious.

"I've come to reason with you, Ana," he claims but his mouth trembles. "It's difficult to track you down these days...Haven't you missed me?"

I avoid responding to his ridiculous question. "There is nothing to reason about. I want to move on with my new career and life in Seattle, Michael," I assert. He might as well face the truth. It's a shame that he's not being rational.

"We had great times in Georgia, Ana. I want you to think about all that you are forsaking," he persists with the notion that we are somehow going to get back together.

"I'm going to leave the building now." I turn away from him and toward the exit door. He falls into step beside me. As I attempt to push the door open, he inserts himself between me and it. I push my hands against his chest.

"Do not resist me, Ana," Michael commands and then grabs both of my arms in his much larger hands.

I do not reply. I simply start to glare at my stalker. We face off in silence. Michael blocks me from exiting.

"Why did you leave me, Ana?" he growls but his voice sounds vulnerable.

I know an honest reply would be futile at this juncture. Therefore, I shrug.

"We could leave here together… I could take you to Hawaii again. You liked that vacation so much, I seem to recall."

"Michael, this is ridiculous. Can you just leave me now, please?" I request.

"So… you don't want to go swimming with the turtles, try some scuba diving, perhaps?" Michael thinks he is tempting me. He relaxes his hold on me a bit.

I pull my arms free from his embrace and move back from him, "No, I do not want to travel with you!" I yell.

I've apparently done the wrong thing now. Michael grows quite angry. He steps forward and looms over me. I take a step back in fear. Then I decide to plant my feet and stand my ground.

"You are acting like a spoiled child, now," he shouts in my face. I smell alcohol on his breath and shudder. His hands lock around my shoulders. I attempt to yank my arms free. The move is unsuccessful. My fate looks frightening. I'm losing hope that I will be capable of dealing with the situation on my own. I look around to see if anyone can see us.

I am surprised to look up and see Christian, of all men, appear outside the door to SIP. We make eye contact. Christian's facial expression looks truly frightening. Michael turns to see who I'm looking at. Christian yanks the door open with force and enters the small lobby.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Grey to the rescue!" Michael snarls with sarcasm. "I knew that the two of you had a history. Jacob filled me in on your little affair, once Ana disappeared from our radar last week."

"Fuck off, Kingsfield," Christian hisses. He stands next to me and puffs out his chest.

"She's a cold-hearted little bitch," Michael spits out with venom. "You must be getting a lot more pussy than I did from Miss Priss, to go toe to toe with me."

The contest begins as Christian growls. "She's in my bed every night dude…Keep your hands off of Ana. She's mine, asshole." I cringe when I think of how enraged Michael must feel at the news that Christian has been sleeping with me.

Michael's face registers shock. He scowls at me and finally turns to Christian. He scoffs at the claim that Christian made about me, "She won't be yours for long. Can't you see that she's all about cheap thrills? She will get bored with you, too." This response sends Christian over the edge. It speaks to his deepest fears. I hope he does not believe Michael's thesis about me.

He inserts himself between Michael and me. Christian assumes his kick box stance and quickly delivers two blows with his feet. Michael's gut and shoulder take the brunt of his moves. He falls backward on the tile floor of the entry. Michael's head hits the floor and blood spurts from the resulting wound.

Sawyer enters as the commotion at the door has finally been noticed. The confrontation proceeds as Michael attempts to rise. Sawyer restrains Christian since he appears poised to throw himself at Michael once again.

I run to Christian and cradle his face between my hands. I've never seen Christian behave in such an aggressive manner before. It's a bit scary to see him so violent. I hope he realizes that Michael's comments about me were an attempt to play to his insecurities.

"Move, Ana," he commands. He's glaring at Michael who is now groaning on the floor.

"That's enough, Christian. It's over!" I attempt to point out. Sawyer gives Michael a hand up and walks him away from Christian. Michael pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and presses it to his head wound.

"It may be over for now but…I'll be back!" Michael promises with a maniacal look on his face. Sawyer looms over Michael and motions for him to leave.

"I'll fucking kill you, if you come anywhere near her again," Christian threatens. Michael walks away looking angry and bitter.

I look at Christian whose eyes now look angry. "Can we go home now?" I ask in a soothing voice. He nods as we head toward his car and Escala. He is quiet and tense on the ride home but he puts his hand on my thigh in a possessive gesture.

I wish I knew more about his current state of mind. I'm now fearful that Christian is upset with me. He should be, since I brought Michael into our lives.

When we walk into Escala, Christian sighs dramatically and drops down on the love seat. He looks at me with consternation on his brow. "Are you going to become bored with me, Ana? Is this affair about cheap thrills for you?"

"Christian, he was pushing your buttons. It was a pissing contest. I want you, not him…Michael has no claim on me," I assure my gorgeous, forlorn looking man. Then I sit down next to him on the couch and hold his hand.

He huffs, "At least Michael knows that I'm getting what he never could from you." A smile works its way across Christian's lips. I roll my eyes in exasperation. I get annoyed with the ownership issues that intrigue these two men.

"Marking your territory, eh?" I joke instead.

"Damn right. Your. Ass. Is. Mine." He's quite serious as he makes his claim.

I attempt to change the subject and focus on the outcome of the pissing contest. "Well, your kickboxing workouts came into good use tonight. You should let Claude know how well your training worked in a live confrontation with an assailant." I smile with pride at the way Christian intervened with Michael's attempt to take me with him.

He nods his head in agreement. "The training took over when I needed it. Claude's done a good job of preparing me for action."

"Who knows what would have occurred if you had not intervened to protect me?" A cold chill runs through me at the thought that I could be on a plane to Georgia tonight instead of sitting next to my savior on the couch.

Christian narrows his eyes at the idea and attempts to loosen his tie. He's struggling to undo the knot. I turn to help him by pushing my finger through it. I give the tie a firm tug and then begin undoing the first couple of buttons on his white shirt. Christian takes my hand and stills it. He kisses my palm. I let out a long breath of relief. Then, I kiss his tense neck and shoulder.

"What cued you in on the idea that I might be in trouble?" I query as I take my hand and massage his shoulder.

"I tried texting, emailing and calling you…all in the space of five minutes. When you did not respond to any of my attempts at contact, I drove to SIP without another moment's hesitation. I called Sawyer when I arrived outside." He explains with a hoarse voice. Christian must have been panicked.

"Your timing was impeccable, Christian. My confrontation with Michael became tense within moments of our contact. He intended to physically take me from the lobby." I kiss Christian's cheek as I speak.

Christian fumes. "Why can't he accept that you no longer want to be with him?"

"I think Michael never recovered from the sudden death of his wife. He somehow convinced himself that I was going to come to my senses and assume the role that she left behind…I feel sorry for him," I explain with sympathy.

"He needs therapy. I hope we've seen the last of him…but I don't think so!" Christian adds.

"I'm concerned now that Michael knows about you. He may try to make trouble for you with loans, business deals and that type of thing," I comment and shake my head at what I've heard about the ruthless economic methods that Kingsfield uses in Georgia.

"Let him try to make waves for me. I've got friends in high places as well." He bristles with rage.

"I hope it's a good sign that Michael appears to be angry with me now. Perhaps it's the beginning of the end for him. He seemed really upset to hear about the fact that you are sleeping with me."

"We should discuss Michael Kingsfield with Dr. Flynn. He usually has good insights about these sorts of obsessions. Would you be willing to do that, Ana?" Christian asks gently. I nod my head in agreement.

I spend the remainder of the evening convincing Christian that he is all the man I want or need. He's so adorable when his turf is threatened.

**AN: DO YOU THINK MICHAEL WILL GET THE HINT OR IS THERE MORE TROUBLE AHEAD?**


	13. Chapter 13: Accidents

Ch. 13 Accidents

**ANA'S POV**

The next week unfolds without any drama. I'm still living at Escala and feel secure now that Christian's team is monitoring the situation with Michael Kingsfield 24/7. When I return to SIP, Sawyer escorts me to and from my desk each day before heading to his lookout perch across the street. My relationship with Renee and the other coworkers grows stronger as I put in an enormous effort to pull more than my fair share of the manuscript load. I've come to depend upon the sage advice of Renee. My coworkers show me respect and give me kudos for the record number of manuscripts I've processed.

My trust in Christian grows each day. He personally rescued me from Michael's clutches, and that speaks volumes, in my book. In addition, he has not castigated me over my past relationship with Mr. Kingsfield – not once. I have come to believe that Christian's definition of love really does involve being loyal, accepting and devoted. Finally, he's such a stud in the sack. Where does he find the stamina? I'm a spoiled little diva and get wet just thinking about him. I Skype with Dr. Ginger and let her know that my uncertain feelings about love have begun taking shape towards CG's direction. She's pleased about my progress and thinks I may be ready for the next step in my personal development.

On Friday, I'm shutting down my desktop. I'm about to join the gang from work at a nearby bar and grill called Fifty's. Christian plans to meet me there in an hour. My PDA buzzes with a text from Ray.

"Call me at once; bad news" Ray.

My heart stutters as I read the message. I'm trying to imagine what the news could be. Perhaps Jose or his father have been hurt. I delay responding and attempt some shallow but slow breathing to calm down. When I feel comfortable, I dial my dad Ray's phone.

"Ana. You'll need to fly to Savannah as soon as possible," he announces when he picks up.

My mouth goes dry. "Why? Did something happen to mom…err, Carla?"

"Yes, Ana. Carla has had a very serious car accident. She's in a coma with a major head injury."

My knees feel like jelly. "What happened?... Will she be alright?" I sob.

He pauses before launching into details. "A Ford F-250 pickup truck slammed into her on the freeway. The passenger side of the oncoming vehicle T-boned the front of her Mercedes. The driver's side air bag shielded her head somewhat but the vehicles were both traveling at more than 45 mpg."

I gasp with horror as he describes the scenario. "If she's in a coma then she's probably lost some brain tissue from a concussion."

"She's had some bleeding on the brain," he admits. "You need to get yourself to her bedside ASAP."

"Did the hospital indicate whether or not they think she'll survive?" I'm trembling as I ask the question.

"It's too soon to tell, Ana." He's being as honest as possible. His experience on the police force serves him well as he shares the bad news with me in a calm and controlled manner.

"How did this pickup truck end up in a perpendicular position on the front of her vehicle?" I wonder.

He answers in a gruff manner. "The driver had bald tires during a heavy downpour and exceeded the speed limit by more than ten miles per hour. The 25 year old driver lost control. The truck crossed the median strip and attempted to turn before making contact with any another vehicle. He was not successful. Both vehicles were totaled."

I'm wracked with pain as I imagine Carla's horror. My poor mother. Please let her recover! "Oh, dad. This is the worst news…What about the other driver? Did he survive?"

"Your mother was the victim of a reckless driver. Since it was the passenger side of his truck that took the brunt of the impact, he survived with a few cuts and scratches." Ray sounds bitter as he recounts the tale.

Why do the jerks of this world somehow end up coming out ahead? I think. What I say instead is, "I'll get to Georgia as soon as possible," I promise.

My next call is to Christian. I'm surprised when he does not answer his phone on the second ring. It goes to voice mail. I leave him a brief synopsis of the situation on VM and then call Sawyer for an escort out of the building and a ride to Escala. While riding in the vehicle, I look up Expedia and Orbitz on my Ipad to check on flights. The most feasible option appears to be taking a commercial flight to the east coast on Saturday morning. I wonder if Christian's private jet might be utilized.

Christian still has not returned my call by the time we reach Escala. I change into comfortable clothing and call the hospital in Savannah for an update on Carla's condition. She's still in ICU on a respirator. I pour myself a large glass of Cabernet and sip it slowly. Finally, my phone buzzes. It's CG.

"Sorry, baby, we're having a bit of a crisis here at work," he apologizes. "I'm so sorry to hear about Carla's accident."

I break down as I share the details with Christian. "I need to be in Savannah tomorrow morning!"

"I'll ask my pilot to fly you there overnight or early tomorrow morning," he promises. "Sawyer will accompany you the entire time you are in Georgia."

I pause in surprise. "Do you mean to tell me that you won't be coming with me?" This decision stuns me. The crisis at Grey Enterprises must be earth shaking.

He lets out a long breath. "I am so sorry, Ana. One of our largest agencies is pulling the plug on a loan and we need to scramble to make up the difference. I'm needed at the helm just now."

"I'm not sure I can face the crisis with Carla alone," I moan. "You make me feel so protected, Christian."

He chuckles without mirth. "Frankly, I need you here with me during my crisis. I want to bury myself in you tonight, darling. I need the distraction of your beautiful body more than ever right now."

I moan with frustration. "I'll stay with you tonight, then…When will you come home?" I query.

"I should be there in about two more hours, Ana." He clicks off and sounds exasperated.

I go to my room and begin packing for the weekend. I'm not sure how much to bring with me as Carla's coma could be protracted. I'm hoping that I'll learn more about her prognosis over the weekend. I text my editor, Renee, as well as Kate about my trip. Then I call Ray again.

"Dad, would you accompany me to Savannah to be with Carla? Christian will have his pilot fly us there and back over the weekend. Unfortunately, CG cannot accompany me. I need you to give me strength, dad." My voice cracks as I make the request.

He hesitates but hears the urgency in my tone. "Sure, Ana. It's hard enough for me to handle the news about Carla, so I know what you must be going through. I can only spare about two days, however."

"Oh, Ray, you are the best!" I gush. We make tentative plans for our trip. We can stay at Carla's place and take turns keeping vigils at the hospital. I eat a small meal since my appetite is off and then research head injuries on the internet.

Christian makes an appearance at home by 8:30pm. He holds me in his arms for a full five minutes before doing anything else. It's the most soothing feeling in the world. I need this man. He looks more than stressed. Frightened might be a better description of his face. I prepare a seafood medley with risotto for his dinner. He drinks a large glass of chardonnay. We both avoid talking about our respective crises.

When dinner ends, I lead him to the couch and we snuggle in its corner. I put my head on his shoulder and cry for a minute while he pats my head and rubs my back.

"Baby, I wish I could make it all go away for you," he whispers while kissing my nose.

"Same here, Christian. I'm sorry things are so tense at work." I gently rub his chest and arm. Then I pull myself onto his lap and kiss him sweetly. Suddenly, the kiss deepens.

"Make it all right, Ana," he moans in between our tongue dance. Within a matter of minutes, he pulls me up and leads me to the bedroom. Our clothes soon find their way to the floor as he pushes my body onto the mattress and mounts me. His naked physique makes my concerns about Carla's survival disappear for a while. I'm a quivering mass of desire as he works his magic wand and mouth over every inch of my needy body. I'm going to miss our nightly ritual. He brings me to orgasm three consecutive times. My gorgeous stallion.

"You are insatiable tonight, Christian," I smile and wink as he withdraws from me for the last time.

"You are the best relief, ever, Ana," he observes as his flushed face and dreamy expression corroborate his statement.

"Thank you, Christian. You know I feel the same way. I wish you could be with me in Savannah."

"At least you have Ray. You can keep each other together during the crisis," he notes with satisfaction.

"I'm hoping that a weekend trip will be enough to assess the situation. Perhaps Carla will have regained consciousness by the time I reach her tomorrow." I'm not optimistic about the possibilities.

His crooked smile appears once again, "Well, my pilot can be on standby for you whenever you decide to return, baby."

"You are so generous and thoughtful, Christian…I will return to soothe you…quickly... I need you," I assert with passion. I look deeply into his lovely grey eyes. They soften with adoration and affection.

"That's the most important thing you have said all night," he beams. "We need each other, darling. See how good we are together?"

I nod my head in agreement with enthusiasm. "I don't want to leave you, baby, but Carla may not survive the weekend." The horror of what I'm about to face in Georgia suddenly rears its head again. Christian's kiss eliminates the emotion before I can ruminate any further about the possibilities.

We fall asleep in each other's arms feeling sated and peaceful. I make our breakfast early on Saturday morning and we cuddle before going our separate ways for the next couple of days. Christian looks bewildered as I walk away from our parting embrace. I blow him a kiss. He catches it and places his hand over his heart. I melt. How can I resist him?

Christian's pilot flies Sawyer, Ray and I from a private landing strip in Seattle at 6am. The flight takes six hours but gives me time to catch up on my beauty rest. I will myself to focus on the present moment. Ray looks worried but controlled as we leave the plane. I call Christian to update him on our status. Sawyer brings a rental car around to retrieve us. I provide him with Carla's address. After we freshen up and unpack our belongings in separate bedrooms, Ray and I make our way to the hospital.

I provide our names to the nurse at the ICU waiting room desk. She informs us that the attending physician will update us within the hour. I sigh with relief over the news. I tell Ray about my job and the fact that I am now living with Christian. I decide to keep the issue of Michael Kingsfield private. There's no need to bring Ray into the loop about the status of my recent encounters with a deluded real estate mogul.

Instead, I tell Ray stories about the real estate success that Carla and I have experienced in Savannah. I mention our gold key awards and the details about our appealing condo development. He seems genuinely impressed with our mother-daughter teamwork.

"It's good to know that you and Carla worked together so well," he smiles in approval.

I nod my head slowly and then tear up a bit. "Yes, it's helped to heal some of the distrust and anger I felt towards her over the years."

We hear someone clear their throat and announce our names. We look up into the eyes of Carla's physician. I take a long, deep breath and stand up to hear the latest news about her condition.

**AN: DO YOU THINK MICHAEL HAS HAD A HAND IN EITHER CG OR ANA'S SITUATIONS? SHOULD CARLA SURVIVE THE COMA? PLEASE LEAVE YOUR FEEDBACK! **


	14. Chapter 14: Manipulations

Ch. 14 Manipulation

**ANA POV**

"Hello, Ms. Steele and Mr. Steele. I'm Dr. Carl and head of the treatment team working on your…mother and ex-wife, Carla." He smiles thinly and shakes our hands. He looks earnestly at each of us, in turn. He's middle aged, experienced and kind.

"As you know, Carla's still in a coma. The good news today concerns her physical responses. We've used the Glasgow Coma Scale to assess her visual, motor and verbal responses." Dr. Carl appears quite tired but behaves in a professional and respectful manner.

"How responsive is she?" I'm excited that there's been some progress. I turn to Ray with a smile.

Dr. Carl elaborates, "She opens her eyes to pain. That is, if we prick her skin. She's also begun to make some sounds but they are incomprehensible at this point. Finally, her motor responses are improving. Not only does she open her eyes when given the skin prick, her body actually moves away from the source."

"Does that mean that she's regaining consciousness?" Ray prods.

The doctor shrugs, "She remains in a comatose state because no voluntary behaviors are noted. She may or may not awaken from her coma. At this point, she demonstrates a severe disability. Her eyes remain closed, she has some impaired breathing – thus remains on a respirator, and her sleep-wake cycles are abnormal."

My mood sinks again when I hear the phrase 'severe disability'. "Are there any other tests or procedures to be conducted?" I query with hope building in my mind.

He pats my hand and explains, "There is no cure for a coma. We've run all the standard assessments on her reflexes and pupil size to determine her level of consciousness. We have also taken blood samples to gauge her electrolyte balance, glucose levels and her overall blood count…Our job, at this juncture, entails preventing any further damage. She's had a closed head injury but there's been focal damage to one area near her left frontal cortex."

I take a sharp intake of breath, "What does that mean?"

"When her head hit the window frame, the skull took the impact. However, the soft tissue on that side of her brain lost tissue from contact with the skull. We're medicating her to prevent swelling in that area. My team's focus involves monitoring the injury in the ICU. We may need to insert a catheter to relieve any pressure that could build." The doctor obviously knows his way around such cases. I'm relieved to learn she's in good hands.

I notice that Ray swallows hard while listening to the prognosis. I begin to tear up. We'll need to keep a vigil here over the next two days. Dr. Carl holds each of our hands and adds another comment before leaving us, "Right now, we're maintaining proper blood flow and nutrition to Carla's body. The best news is that her Glasgow Score is an eight. Her responses indicate that she may be on the cusp of shifting into the moderate category."

"Thanks, doctor. We know you will do what's best for Carla." I say as he waves us off. Sawyer approaches us from his lookout in the corner of the room and we both update him on the situation. He looks more encouraged than I feel.

Ray and I gaze at Carla through the ICU window. She appears peaceful as the respirator works her lungs. There's nothing we can do for her at this point. We head to the hospital's cafeteria for a quick lunch. Ray announces that he's going to check the police report of the accident and leaves. I sit near Sawyer and call Christian. He answers on the first ring.

"The report sounds hopeful, Ana," he notes with optimism in his voice. "The crisis at GEH appears to be easing as well. We negotiated another loan to fill the gap left by INK. Let me know if anything changes with Carla…Where's Sawyer? Ray?"

Just speaking with Christian eases my mind. His attitude affects me in a positive manner. "Let's see… Sawyer sits three seats down from me….Ray went to check the police report on the accident…And, I miss you already, Christian."

Christian lets out a dramatic breath, "Oh, baby, I cannot wait until you return to me. Let's hope for the best!"

"Glad to know that your situation has improved… In the meantime, I'm going to get some work done on the never ending pile of manuscripts that Renee forwards me from SIP." I need a major distraction.

Christian chuckles and then observes, "You are the ultimate worker bee, Anastasia." I giggle.

"If I'm a worker bee, Christian, you must be the queen of the hive. Thanks for your upbeat mood, baby. Hugs!" I cluck my tongue goodbye.

"Laters, Ana." Christian clicks off. I smile with pleasure as the call ends. Sawyer gives me a nod.

Ray returns by the middle of the afternoon. "Did you learn anything new about the accident, dad?"

He looks exasperated. "Not much. The driver of the pickup claims that someone in a dark blue Mercedes cut him off, then sped away in the rain…It still does not excuse the fact that he was speeding with bald tires."

I pause and hold my breath when I hear the description of the car that caused the F-250 to lose control. A thought struggles to the edge of my consciousness. An image of Michael Kingsfield floats to mind. Doesn't Michael own a blue Mercedes? I dismiss the idea almost immediately. He could not be that irrational and unethical! Besides, I have not heard from him in at least one week.

"Any change here?" he asks.

I shake my head no and then perk up, "I've edited four manuscripts while you were away."

A wry smile crosses Ray's mouth. "Then, it's time for you to take a break…Why don't you and Sawyer take a walk outside? It's a lovely day and hospitals are sterile and dull. I will call you with any updates."

"Great idea! Sawyer, are you ready to get some exercise?" I tease him. My backside feels numb from sitting for hours.

"I thought you would never ask, Ms. Steele…There's a small park nearby."

It always feels a bit awkward to walk alone with members of Christian's security team. I know that they have been given clear instructions about not getting too friendly with me. In the past, Christian chastised me for flirting with Taylor when I thought it only involved friendly banter. There is no way I want to revisit that issue, given the status of our current relationship. I think Christian handled the Michael Kingsfield encounter rather well and do not want to stress him any further.

However, I need to distract myself from thoughts of Carla's condition. I tell Sawyer stories about Savannah's history but avoid revealing much about my personal experiences. I tell him about the historic area of town and the genteel life of 19th century Victorian families. I recall an Inn that Carla and I toured not more than six months ago. I describe the piano, china and tea sets, furniture and space within the home. Then I launch into a description of the old cotton warehouses down by the riverfront.

"You are really enthusiastic about Savannah. I've heard stories about the role that Savannah played during the Civil War in the south. I may visit the Victorian area on my time off," he states with sincerity. It must be quite boring to sit and watch my tail all day.

"If you want to learn more about the Civil War era then you should also explore Hilton Head, South Carolina. It's only about 35 miles from here."

"Really? Like what?" He's interested in hearing more.

"Hilton Head was a sanctuary for escaped slaves. Many descendants of slaves occupy the terrain now."

"That sounds like something that is right up my alley," he whistles. "I'm a Civil War buff."

"There's a bridge that connects this part of Georgia with the Island. I hope you like the outdoors because you will have plenty of it on Hilton Head. There's biking, hiking, kayaking and even…zip lines," I expound.

Luke's eyes dance with excitement. "Nature also appeals to me."

"So, if it's flora and fauna you desire, my first suggestion would be to visit the Newhall Audubon Nature Preserve. The colorful and exotic birds there will leave you stunned."

"That sounds okay but I'm more interested in the sea life, since we're talking about an island."

"You can walk along the shore to watch seabirds swooping inland as well as observe the bottlenose dolphins. There are also loggerhead sea turtles that mate and hatch on the island. And, last but not least there are alligators to be seen. Does any of that interest you?"

"I've read about the Loggerhead turtles and understand there are guided turtle tours on the island," Sawyer notes. "Aren't these large ocean based turtles a threatened species?"

"You have been doing some research while waiting around," I say. I'm impressed that the security team members are so motivated. "In the U.S., the Loggerheads are found in the Atlantic ocean from North Carolina to the shores of Florida. Their numbers have decreased because they get caught in fishing nets or have nasty encounters with motor boats. Also, the turtles mistakenly consume plastic bags assuming that they are jellyfish. Jellyfish are one of their favorite treats. The bags block their digestive systems. Once that happens, they die."

"That's rather morbid… I've read that the turtles are huge. Some of the males weigh 900-1000 pounds," he adds. I smile with enthusiasm as he's touched on a topic close to my heart.

"Most of the turtles grow to about 150-350 in weight, however."

"So, you have taken the tour to heart," he mentions with a smirk.

"I love the Loggerheads. I spent a few weekends on Hilton Head, when I lived here last year."

"What do the turtles look like?" Sawyer asks.

"They have hard shells that are red-brown in color. They are named after their broad heads. The flippers on both the front and sides of their bodies help them navigate the ocean water with ease," I use my hands to mimic flippers.

"Isn't there a whole collection of people who help the baby turtles?"

"Yes, because once the eggs are deposited in the sand, instinct takes over. Mother turtles come ashore overnight and dig egg nests in the sand. The nests are located above the high tide line. When the turtles hatch, the newborns focus on the light near the shore. They are supposed to make their way to the ocean and start swimming immediately... But, sometimes the turtles get confused when they see electric lights. Then they head in the wrong direction, that is, away from the ocean. There are groups of people who work to guide the hatchlings in the right direction and keep any electric lights out of their field of vision. It's truly impressive to see how devoted the guides are with their work."

"You have convinced me… Is there anything else you would recommend, ma'am?" he arches his eyebrows.

"There's an historic lookout site and plenty of wildlife at Pinckney Island Nature Preserve. Or, if you prefer you can explore a four thousand year old Indian Shell Ring. It is located on the last tract of undisturbed land in a Forest Preserve… On the way home, you might try a seafood meal at Bluffton. The Bluffton resort warrants a visit as well."

He chuckles then jokes, "The alligators might be fun!" The break has really helped me regain perspective.

When we return to the hospital, it's already dark. Ray tells us that nothing has changed. I worry because the longer a coma continues, the more the risk of disability or brain death grows.

The ICU nurse approaches us with a broad smile. "It looks like your mother has quite an admirer."

"Really? Well, that's great. What do you mean by… an admirer?" I inquire.

She beams with enthusiasm."Mr. Michael Kingsfield just had a huge bouquet of flowers delivered for her. He sends his best wishes to the family…Of course, we all know who Mr. Kingsfield is around here."

My jaw drops and my heart stutters. I must tell Ray about Michael without hesitation. Perhaps he had something to do with the accident after all. I call Sawyer and Ray to a quiet corner in the ICU waiting room and tell them my suspicions. Ray's police skills may be very handy at this point. Then, I quickly dial Christian's phone number to update him on Michael's latest signal.

**AN: ANY SUGGESTIONS ABOUT HOW TO HANDLE MK? SHOULD CHRISTIAN FLY TO GEORGIA?**


	15. Chapter 15: Interventions

Ch. 35 Interventions

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

After Anastasia's phone call, I'm deeply disturbed. Michael Kingsfield appears to be out of control. If he indeed caused the driver of the pickup to lose control, there was no guarantee that Carla would be injured. The vehicle could have taken several courses from missing altogether to killing more than one person. From Kingsfield's point of view, luck was with him. Carla's coma and serious head injury might have gone too far or perhaps not far enough. He's a loose cannon.

It also occurs to me that Michael may have created some waves regarding the loan issue I struggled with recently. He's got enough money and political clout to influence some major players in the loan business. If so, he's a dangerous and possibly psychotic opponent. I begin to feel the cold terror that haunted my earliest childhood memories. I need to consult with Dr. Flynn about the matter.

Flynn fits me in on Sunday morning. I've already explained my physical interaction with Kingsfield on a previous visit. Now, it's time to explore the possible repercussions of that humiliating defeat for Michael.

Flynn sits across from me in his Eames chair. I'm sitting tensed up on his couch.

"Christian, Michael Kingsfield appears to be dancing on the edge of an antisocial personality disorder. Anyone who endangers other drivers to the point of a serious injury, simply for revenge, seems to lack a conscience. If he also disrupted a multimillion dollar business deal of yours for the same reasons, he's deranged. You need to tread very carefully here."

"I guess my attempt to put him in his place with kickboxing and then bragging about having sex with Anastasia really backfired," I reflect. "It certainly felt good to set him straight though."

He nods gravely. "You humiliated him in two domains, Christian. He's got a big ego and plenty of money and influence. If you continue to play by his rules, there could be very dire consequences. You need to keep the problem from spiraling out of control. I want you to think about other ways of resolving the issue."

"My first instinct would be to ruin him as a businessman," I blurt out knowing that I must get beyond my own feelings of revenge.

"And then he'll try to ruin one of your enterprises… Next, he'll do something to Ana or someone else you care about."

"Yes, I've thought about that. I've got to protect Anastasia and my family."

"Let's try to think about it from Kingsfield's point of view. What does he want most just now?" Flynn probes.

"Well, since he's gotten some revenge with the accident and the business loan, he may be gloating. He's already signaled, with the flowers, that he is a man to be reckoned with. He expects some sort of response from me."

Flynn nods sagely. "He's likely preparing for more violence or economic punishment from you, Christian. Then, he's going to do something outrageous. Maybe he'll attempt to scar or kidnap Ana. You don't want that to occur, do you?"

I shake my head. Terror runs through my body and I flash on a childhood torture session…Then inspiration hits me. "I have an idea about how to defuse the situation and get his basic needs met." My mega-watt smile reappears for the first time today.

"Care to share it with me?" Flynn asks with relief.

"I think I will surprise you and everyone who thinks they know me well," I beam and then leave the office. I have some fences to mend.

**ANA'S POV**

My mother's coma and responsiveness have not changed. In fact, Dr. Carl thinks she's stabilized at the Glasgow Scale number eight level, for a day or so. I'm sick with worry over Michael Kingsfield's flowers. Could he really be that vengeful? Thank goodness I never considered a serious relationship with the man. When Ray hears my thesis about Michael, he urges caution.

"Do not fight fire…with fire, Ana," Ray advises. Sawyer concurs.

I moan. "Tell that to my boyfriend, guys…He's quite the jealous and angry type."

It's late when we part. Sawyer decides to spend the night guarding Ray and I at Carla's high-security condo. We make our way to the ICU unit after a brief breakfast on Sunday morning. Dr. Carl greets us with a warm smile.

"I have good news for you," he announces, "Carla opened her eyes for the first time today upon my verbal command. In addition, she began using inappropriate words. That moves her into the moderate disability range. She ought to be coming out of the coma soon."

I jump with joy and hug Ray. Then I process what he's just conveyed at a deeper level. "What do you mean by the phrase 'using inappropriate words'?"

"Well, when I commanded her to open her eyes, she spoke first - used the word kneecap and swore -and then the eyes popped open."

I giggle, "What's her verbal confusion about?"

"The damage to her brain tissue occurred on the right side, which is where her verbal skills are located. As the brain recovers, it's attempting to reorganize. She's not able to retrieve the proper terms just now but that can change quickly with rehabilitation."

"This news sounds wonderful, Dr. Carl," I hug him in enthusiasm and he recoils a bit. "Sorry…I did not mean to be so familiar," I apologize. Ray shakes his hand and tears up to see me so pleased.

He laughs, "It's not every day that I get a hug from a lovely young woman like yourself but…I appreciate the sentiment."

I blush and drop my arms. "If Carla awakens from her coma, will she be moved into a private room?"

He nods. "Yes, we will need to do that for her rehabilitation and therapy."

I call Christian to discuss the good news. He sounds quite encouraged.

"Have you thought any more about what we should do about Michael?" I'm shaking as I ask the question.

"Yes, I have, Anastasia. I don't want you to worry about it. Just trust me…I've already discussed it with Dr. Flynn."

I sigh with relief just knowing that Flynn has had input. "I know how jealous and possessive you can be, Christian."

"I want you to promise to keep an open mind, baby," he sounds so calm and relieved.

"OK… By the way, if Carla regains consciousness, I will remain with her in Savannah for a bit. However, Ray needs to return to Seattle. Is it alright if he flies back with your pilot today?"

"That is more than alright, Anastasia… In fact, I'm going to have my co-pilot return to Savannah on Sunday evening. I'm coming to spend time with you and your mother," he commands.

I'm more than thrilled to hear about Christian's visit. "Thank you so much, Christian. I cannot tell you what it means to me."

He chuckles, "Well you can show me what it means to you, later this evening."

The thought makes me tingle with excitement. I'm already starting to respond in a way that seems shocking. "That sounds like fun…Bring it on!"

"You are always so ready, baby…Tell Ray he should fly home within the hour," he oozes. I guess Christian's in a rush to see me.

Ray leaves Sawyer and me after checking one last time on Carla. Her breathing has improved so much that she's off the respirator. I cannot wait to learn about Christian's plan.

"Call me when she awakens, Ana…I'm glad we spent time together over this crisis. It's been too long since we've talked about important matters. I'm glad you trusted me enough to let me know about Christian and Mr. Kingsfield… Remember those self-defense moves I taught you!" Ray hugs me and gives me a thumbs up.

"I cannot tell you how much your support meant to me, dad. You helped me keep it together when I was about to give up hope. You are always so calm and controlled…Thank you for urging caution with the Kingsfield situation."

"He's a resourceful young man. Hopefully, he'll come up with a creative plan…Good luck with your relationship, Ana."

"Thanks, Ray. I will see you soon in Seattle," I promise. Then, he's off and I wait with Sawyer. I spend a few hours working on new manuscripts. Sawyer's been checking the area at the hospital carefully and then spending time on his tablet computer – probably researching touring tips for the area. I snicker when I think of the lecture I gave him yesterday about Hilton Head.

By early afternoon, Carla's condition improves to the point that she's opening her eyes spontaneously. Her body is responsive to commands but her verbal responses are confused. Dr. Carl thinks she will completely awaken from her coma by the evening. I update my supervisor and Kate to let them know that I will remain in Savannah for a few more days.

I visit with Carla and hold her hand. She squeezes mine and looks me in the eye. There's confusion in hers. I know her mind is still organizing itself so I give her time. I kiss her cheek and talk to her. I let her know that I'll be here for a while yet and that Christian is coming to visit. I inform her that I've been staying at her condo and that Ray just left town after spending time on a hospital visit to her. She looks at me with a faraway gaze.

Finally, Carla blinks her eyes and says, "Michael."

"What about Michael, mother?" I ask, but don't want to pursue that topic.

She simply repeats the word but her eyes do not focus. Hopefully, Kingsfield wasn't trying to cause her car to crash as well. Perhaps he taunted her earlier in the day on the freeway. The scenarios that I conjure up are truly frightening. It's time to focus on Carla.

Sawyer and I leave for dinner once Dr. Carl and the rehab therapist show up to evaluate Carla's condition and plan for the next phase of her treatment. We take time discussing possible responses to Michael Kingsfield's behavior.

"We do not know for certain that Mr. Kingsfield actually caused the accident, nor that he was responsible for Mr. Grey's financial problems," Sawyer points out.

"I agree, Luke, but we'll know more once Christian investigates the loan problems. Further, Carla may have some insights about the accident." I tell Sawyer about the first coherent words out of Carla's mouth this afternoon.

He seems concerned but says very little. When we return from dinner, Dr. Carl updates me on Carla's status. She's sleeping in a more normal manner now and starting to cycle into the REM mode. That's great news since dreaming gives the brain a chance to make sense of various matters.

"Will Carla sleep for a while, then?" I am excited to know that she's moving toward awareness.

"Yes, when patients fully regain their consciousness, they do so after restarting their normal sleep/wake cycles. She needs all of her energy to reach that final hurdle. Carla will easily sleep through the evening, now," he assures me.

I'm exhausted myself. "Then, it's alright if I return to the condo and get some sleep as well?"

"Take your time, Ms. Steele. Call before heading back to the hospital on Monday. We may have moved your mother to a private suite by then," his encouraging smile sends me home in a great mood.

I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. Sawyer sleeps on the living room couch. I keep my phone plugged in but turned on in case Christian calls.

Soon, I move into a dream state. In my dream, I'm running as fast as possible down a hospital corridor. When I look through the window in the door of the corridor, I see Michael Kingsfield's face on the other side. His expression looks wicked. I race to the door on the other end of the hallway. Christian's face looks through the window. He's frightened and anxious. I open the door and run into his arms. It's the most soothing feeling in the world.

I awaken at three in the morning in a mass of tangled sheets and I'm covered with sweat. When I open my eyes, I notice that someone is in the room with me. He's sitting in a chair across from where I sleep. I suck in a deep breath and am about to let out a blood curdling scream when I realize that the man is Christian. He's dozing in the chair. I quietly get out of bed, use the toilet, and rinse my mouth out with Listerine. Then I reenter my bedroom. I gently tap Christian on the shoulder.

He startles and then remembers where he's located. "Ana, you are awake!" he exclaims while still groggy.

"How did you get into the condo?" I ask but realize that Sawyer probably got a call and buzzed him up.

"I pay Sawyer good money to do my bidding," he jests.

"When did you arrive, Christian?"

"The flight landed around midnight and I arrived here at 1pm. You were sleeping soundly and I did not want to disturb you."

"Well, I'm so happy to see you, baby." I kiss him soundly. "Would you like to join me for some rest?"

"With that sort of kiss, I have no intention of resting, Anastasia," he claims. I help him remove his clothing and we show each other a great time. He's a tender and thoughtful lover tonight. I'm the one who's a bit feisty as we go for a second round of connection.

"Hell, I've missed you, Ana," he exclaims as we reach a simultaneous orgasm together.

**AN: WHAT DO YOU THINK CG'S RESOLUTION WILL BE? ARE YOU PLEASED THAT HE'S JOINED HER**?


	16. Chapter 16: Payback

Ch. 16 Payback

**ANA'S POV**

I awaken with Christian's long limbs wrapped around me. I'm warm but appreciate the fact that my savior has joined me in Savannah. I gaze at his inspiring face for a few minutes and then wiggle my way out from under his embrace. Nature calls!

As I wash up in the bathroom, I speculate about what Christian's next move will entail in the chess match between two masters. Humiliation and kickboxing have resulted seemingly in more pain for, not only us, but many others. I shudder when I think about what Michael or Christian might do next. Hopefully, CG has a new schema in mind for this next round.

Christian stirs when I enter the bedroom and he reaches for me. I lean down and give him a brief kiss.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." I greet him with enthusiasm.

He tugs me down beside himself on the bed. I sit next to his still prone body. He kisses my hand. "That was a great welcome to Savannah last evening, Ana!"

"Glad to know you enjoyed my southern hospitality, Christian, because I most definitely liked showing you around," I assert with conviction.

"Care for an encore?" he tempts me.

"How about if I make us some breakfast while you tell me about your brilliant plan to defuse your nemesis, Michael Kingsfield?"

"I agree to the breakfast plan but request your presence with me in the shower," he pleads with the most adorable blink of his grey eyes. "In regards to Michael, you will have to wait a bit longer."

I nod in compliance. "I am feeling a bit sticky this morning. Our bodily fluids have dried on my skin, hair and face. They need to be purged from my body!"

He laughs as I pull him off my rather modest queen sized bed. "I assume this is your bedroom?" Christian asks as he looks around the sleeping quarters.

"Well, it certainly is not Carla's bedroom…" I chuckle. "Yes, this room was my base of operations when I lived and worked with my mother." I explain.

"Michael Kingsfield has never slept here, correct?" he queries. He's always ready for a pissing contest.

"No, he's never laid eyes upon my bedroom… I cannot vouch for Carla's private quarters however. She may have tried him on for size; though I'd never dare ask." The image of them together nauseates me.

Christian's smile dazzles me. We head to the shower.

I turn toward the glass enclosure and start the warm water. My shower head can be hand held or attached to a holder. I decide to tease Christian a bit. He pulls off his t-shirt and boxers. He drops them in front of my bathroom sink. His lovely tool swings free. It's already thick and happy to see me naked. I smile seductively as he looks me up and down. He squeezes my ass gently when he enters the shower. He moves with such grace and elegance.

"What a great sight to start my day," he announces while pulling me gently into his arms. The warm water cascades around us as we kiss. He hugs me close and I wrap my arms around his neck. I feel his erection building between us. Christian reaches for a sponge and body wash. He rubs my body thoroughly and chuckles as the sponge cleanses every inch of me.

"You've got curves in all the right places, baby... Ana, you are lovely," come his comments as he gently massages and caresses me.

I bask in his praise then look him up and down with approval. He looks like a god. Now would be the perfect time to surprise him. I take the shower head and spray his private parts. He responds with humor as I vary the intensity of the spray. His mega-watt smile spreads from ear to ear as I continue my assault. He wrests the showerhead from my hands and returns the gesture. I giggle with delight as he stimulates my sensitive labia with jets of water. Our shower takes a very long time!

I call the hospital to check on Carla after we finish our omelets. She's still soundly dreaming in the REM mode. Christian talks on his phone with someone who he's familiar with. I'm guessing it's a member of his staff. They appear to be making plans. Hmmm….

**CHRISTIAN'S POV **

I am more than pleased with Ana's response to my visit. Nothing can compare to the feelings we share during the height of passion. Sex with my lady love constitutes the single best experience of my existence. I suspect that Ana feels the same way but she remains reluctant to embrace her vulnerabilities. I'm slowly wearing her down; convincing her that I'm the best thing around. My smile spreads from ear to ear as I think about Ana's clear preference for me instead of Michael Kingsfield.

The MK situation could actually be a catalyst to our relationship. That is, if I handle it in just the right manner. I need to think of Michael as a business associate. I'm accustomed to handling delicate negotiations when I broker deals at work. Therefore, I refuse to think of him as a rival for Ana's affection. It soothes me to know that Ana did not have a sexual tryst with Michael. She wants sex with me; he nauseated her. I do a mental fist pump at that thought.

My schema for dealing with MK involves a two-pronged approach. The first concerns a distraction related to real estate. I knew that his assistant, Jacob, flew to Seattle to explore options related to expanding their successful condominium development. Therefore, Michael will not be surprised to learn that another party in Seattle wants to partner with his, Kingsfield's, firm.

I used my influence to convince a colleague, a prominent investor in the northwest, to broker a deal. I'm the silent and unknown third party to their agreement. It's a major play and one that will usurp most of MK's attention for the next few weeks. My investor colleague contacted Michael directly to propose developing his prime bay-front real estate with the architectural plans designed by MK's firm. Kingsfield spent several hours on the negotiations with him yesterday. That is probably why he did not bother Ana and Ray much at the hospital. He's more than interested in expanding his growing RE empire. Seattle would add a shiny new jewel to his crown.

The second part of my plan entails more uncertainty. I contacted two former BDSM associates. It has been well more than a year since I've seen or heard from either one. Elena initiated me into the world of Doms and Submissives years ago and we eventually became business partners before Ana encouraged me to break off all ties. Ana despises Elena with a passion.

I am glad that I made a clean break from Elena by ending our association on a positive financial note. I deeded her my half of the partnership a year ago, with no strings attached. Elena owes me a favor. I flew her to Savannah in my private jet last evening. Ana would go ballistic if she heard about that. However, it gave me time to plan a strategy with Elena about how she will interact with Michael. She's a clever and persuasive woman. As far as she knows, she's functioning as a high-level document courier.

The second contact involved a former submissive who fell in love with me and then harassed both Ana and myself while in the throes of a psychological meltdown. Once again, I used my financial resources to assist Leila in obtaining therapy and further her education. She's been living and recovering in the northeast U.S. for the past 1.5 years. She's also owes me a favor. I had her flown in from Connecticut this morning. Leila will meet with Elena to put my plan into action.

Since I am the crucial and silent third party to the real estate deal going down in Seattle, I propose that Elena function as a contact to bring Michael key documents that require his signature. She's already arranged to meet with him at noon in Atlanta. Elena would attract any middle aged man's attention. She knows how to dress and behave in a professional manner. She's not the bait, however. Her role involves explaining the documents. I spent two hours training Elena about the various documents on the plane.

I've given Elena just enough information about MK's past to let her know that he's lonely and grieving for his wife. She knows nothing about his relationship with Ana.

"The plan concerns getting his attention, building some trust and then letting him see Leila. Leila might appeal to Michael because she looks so much like…his former wife." I tell Elena without ever mentioning Ana.

As I discuss the situation with Elena, I add, "Leila could teach Michael a thing or two about sex, although she's no longer working as a submissive…Further, she's now in art school and needs a sugar daddy to support her."

Elena shakes her head and snorts at my comment, "You with your sex and economic angles. I hope Leila feels properly motivated to have a go with him…Why do you want to help Michael Kingsfield with his love life?"

"Let's just say I want to smooth the way with this business deal," I explain easily.

The truth is, I've certainly assisted Leila financially for a long enough time. This plan, if successful, could get me off the hook with Leila's economic needs. Ana would be pleased to know about that. Leila and Elena know nothing about Ana and Michael. In fact, neither woman has any idea that Ana and I have reunited.

Elena meets with Leila this morning. Leila will function as Elena's assistant. She will bring documents to Michael after his initial discussion with Elena. Both women are under strict orders to avoid mentioning any association with me. I've had them sign documents to that effect.

There's a risk to this plan. Michael may or may not be attracted to Leila.

I tell Elena, "I've purchased clothing for Leila and hope you will instruct Leila about her appearance. Since you own a spa and beauty salon, you're the expert on what women and men desire as far as appearances are concerned."

She smirks in response, "So do you want me to instruct Leila to make a pass at Michael after their second meeting?"

"She must behave in a modest manner until then. If Michael takes the bate, it's up to Leila to decide whether or not she wants to have sex with him."

"You are truly weird, Christian," Elena chuckles. She has no idea what motivates my plan.

"The upside for Leila entails finding someone who could support her financially. If the spark exists, they could begin a longer term relationship. Who knows where that might go? Perhaps I'm a matchmaker." I remark dryly.

"A matchmaker with dollar signs in his eyes," Elena tuts with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

I continue with my training of Elena. "All Leila really knows is that you need someone to assist you with a major real estate deal. You can tell Leila about Michael, the lonely and wealthy multimillionaire, and his status as a widower. You should also mention that Leila happens to look a great deal like his deceased wife. If Leila plays her cards well, Michael might pursue a relationship with her."

"Hell, Christian, if I were twenty years younger, I'd dye my blonde hair brown and make a play for him myself," she observes. "I've seen his photos. He's a good looking middle aged fellow. And, with his kind of financial success, he'd make most women quite happy."

I smirk with pleasure. That might work, although I'm guessing Elena's not his type. "If you want to make a play for him, that's fine with me. However, you are never to mention my name in his presence. Agreed?... I want this real estate deal to succeed more than anything I've ever desired."

She nods her head in agreement. I'm paying her a small fortune to play her role. It's showtime.

**AN: DO YOU THINK CG'S DISTRACTION PLANS WILL WORK? WILL MK GET WISE TO THE DEAL? **


	17. Chapter 17: Seduction

Ch. 17 Seduction

**ELENA'S POV**

Christian must really trust me with this high-end deal and it is not simply because of my business sense. I am sure he wants to lure this fellow in on several levels. Christian knows that when it comes to sex, I'm a pro at the angles. I cannot wait to meet this Michael Kingsfield high roller. I've known Leila from the past a bit but wonder about her capacity to approach the client in the appropriate manner. I need to set her straight about her role. My phone signals. Leila is on the line.

When Leila enters the business suite at my hotel, I can see why Christian selected her as a submissive. She's got the look and the attitude. Her long brown hair, pale complexion, blue eyes and thin build call to mind images of his mother. She's less than 25 years old. He wanted to punish that mother. Perhaps Mr. Kingsfield has BDSM tendencies as well. No matter. We can play it straight or kinky. I may even want Kingsfield for my submissive. It's always a joy to bring the high and mighty to heel.

"Hello, Leila…It's good to hear your voice again," I utter.

"Yes, it's been a long time, Mrs. Lincoln," she replies with a soft tone of voice. She's a pushover.

"Has Mr. Grey explained what he needs you to do?" I get right to the point. There's no time to lose.

She sounds quite robotic. "My role involves being a courier…bringing, scanning, faxing and mailing real estate documents between you and the client."

"Yes, of course, but what about using your…skills?" I probe.

"Do you mean flirting or possibly encouraging a relationship with this…client?"

"Yes, apparently, you look like the sort of woman he desires," I continue.

"Well, I no longer function as a submissive, if that's what you mean. I made a clean break of it since I… began art school. But, if he wants a straight relationship, I can explore that with him."

"Let's start slowly. On your first meeting, smile demurely and do not wear sexy clothing. Offer to help him with the various documents by showing him where to sign, copying and the whole nine yards…you can do that, correct?"

"Oh, yes, of course. He's a successful middle aged man, and I've had plenty of clients from that sort of background. That used to be my specialty…that is, working with powerful men who wanted total control over a woman." She smirks at some memory I cannot fathom.

"For your first meeting, I think you should behave in a compliant and professional manner. If he shows interest, then we can notch it up a bit."

Leila already sounds like a Submissive with her response. "Yes, ma'am…err…Mrs. Lincoln."

I smile with gratitude. She will be so easy to train. I show her several photos of Mr. Kingsfield. She seems mildly interested.

"Your meeting takes place later this afternoon. I'm going to give you the clothing that you should wear to the event. Is that understood?" I'm using my dominant voice and she responds like a trained show dog. Christian knows how to pick them, alright.

"Yes, of course. I've already been briefed. Can you show me which documents you want me to handle?" At least she's able to think ahead a bit.

I give her an overview of the real estate materials that will be handled by all three of us. I review the materials that will need various types of scanning, copying, PDFing, sending and so on. She's quick to catch on and rather bright. That makes my job easier.

"Now, what should you tell Mr. Kingsfield, if he asks about where you live, Leila?"

"I should explain that I am your assistant and that I live in Seattle. You will be returning to Seattle tonight but I am to remain here in order to handle any and all paperwork or other communication issues from all parties concerned."

"That is correct, Leila. Any questions?" I feel like the female warden at a prison.

Leila pauses and then asks in a very timid voice, "Will Mr. Grey be looking in on me from time to time?"

"No…only if there is an extreme emergency. I'm your first contact in all matters with this deal. Right?"

She nods her head in resignation and we part shortly thereafter. I give her a few tips on how to wear her hair and makeup before she leaves to rehearse for her role.

My role entails knowing the specifics of those documents. Christian trained me about the financing, deeds, leases and other aspects of the deal. I also happen to be familiar with the specific bay front property that is under consideration. It's quite an outstanding location. Mr. Kingsfield should be impressed. It appears to be a win-win type of agreement.

I look at my phone. It is now time for me to make my way to Mr. Kingsfield's offices. I take a Valium to ensure that I'm fully in control of my nerves before meeting him. I put all the relevant materials in a valise, as well as my Ipad, and wear my best blue business attire. My makeup is impeccable and not one hair on my head is out of place.

When I arrive five minutes early, I inform the receptionist of my appointment. She looks at me with admiration. I'm fully aware of the fact that my appearance is outstanding.

"Mr. Kingsfield will be with you shortly, Mrs. Lincoln. Please make yourself comfortable. Would you like some water?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks!"

At exactly five minutes after noon, the receptionist signals that Mr. Kingsfield will see me. I take a breath to steel my reserve and put on my best game face. When I walk into the office, Michael K's high backed chair is turned away from me. Hmmm…what could this mean?

He turns it around slowly and I am now face to face with a smiling, devious looking mogul. He stands and comes around his desk to shake my hand. His hands feel like paper; cold, thin and dry. He appears to be controlled, powerful and obsessive. He's attractive but there is something odd about him.

"Mrs. Lincoln, I assume that you have reviewed the documents that we are to discuss, thoroughly." He's not the kind to be dominated. Not my type at all. He demonstrates an icy, calculating demeanor. Leila may have better luck with the chemistry.

I play it straight with him. "Yes, Mr. Kingsfield. Let me give you an overview of the property…" I launch into a forty-five minute discourse on the property while displaying several documents on my Ipad as well as an explanation of the papers he will need to sign to begin the transactions with the property owner in Seattle.

He seems more than pleased with the opportunity to develop a pivotal portion of the Seattle waterfront with his kind of condominium. He calls the landowner in Seattle for additional details while I prepare more documents. His attorney joins us during the second hour of discussions. He peruses the contract and gives it an all clear. By the late afternoon, Kingsfield appears to be satisfied that the deal looks solid. He signs the key documents and has the attorney certify them. We shake hands after the deal has been brokered and he ushers me out of his office.

"Well, Mrs. Lincoln, I assume that you will return to Seattle and that my next contact will occur with your assistant," he states rather than asks.

"Yes, I would like to introduce the two of you before I leave town. Will you be free in about fifteen minutes?" I keep my voice cool and clipped, like his. He nods his assent. As I exit his office, I release a breath in relief. That was tense! I'm usually the one in control of social interactions. He's not to be toyed with. I assume Christian knows what he's doing with Leila and the sex angle. I pull out my PDA and call her. She's been waiting nearby.

Leila arrives within ten minutes and meets me near the women's restroom. I check her over, add some makeup, straighten her jacket and comb her hair. We proceed to the reception area. Mr. Kingsfield emerges from his office as soon as he's informed of our presence. The moment he sees Leila, his entire demeanor shifts. He's staring at her to the exclusion of anyone else and the look in his eyes frightens me. It's more than obsessive; perhaps the best term is possessed. A full minute passes before he speaks again. Is he drooling?

"Please, come into my office, ladies," he pleads and nearly falls over himself in the rush to accommodate us. Is this the same man that I spent nearly four hours with today? I'm floored at the dramatic transformation in Michael Kingsfield's personality.

"This is Leila Stone, my assistant and courier, Mr. Kingsfield," I announce with pride.

"Please, Ms. Stone, call me Michael." He smiles at Leila in a nearly maniacal manner.

"It is a pleasure to meet you...Michael." She shakes his hand and smiles innocently. He melts.

"I assume you will be needing some of our technology while we work through the phases of the Seattle development?"

"That would be convenient, but…" she appears surprised at his more than generous offer of support.

His solicitous behavior shocks me. "I will ask my receptionist to find a room for you to work from here at my office, while we proceed with the construction plans." Has lightening just struck Mr. Kingsfield?

Leila smiles broadly and looks at him with admiration. Does she feel a spark for him as well? Things are getting out of hand, quickly, here.

"Thank you, so much!" I offer, but he hardly notices my voice. His eyes have not left Leila's face since she entered the office.

"Let me give you my card," he offers to Leila but not me. "I assume you have given your contact information to my receptionist?" We both nod.

I decide that Leila's had enough exposure for one day. Christian's instructions were clear. "Well, we had best be on our way, Mr. Kingsfield," I interject.

"May I take you to dinner?" he asks. "We can discuss the highlights of the project." His eyes fill with enthusiasm.

He's truly a man on a mission. "Leila and I have matters to discuss, together, before I leave town, Mr. Kingsfield. She will be at your service tomorrow." She nods in agreement and gives him a demure grin.

He sighs with yearning. "Until tomorrow, then! Let me walk you to the elevators." He bids us farewell as though we're his dearest family members. I'm surprised he has not made an attempt to hug Leila. This man is truly weird.

When the doors of the elevator close on us, I turn to Leila. "What was that all about? Did you feel his intensity?"

She deflates with a long breath. "I think that he's confusing me with his deceased wife… I've never felt so cherished, though. I've done nothing to deserve it." She's acting a bit star struck herself.

"And, to think, he's a multimillionaire falling all over himself over, you…" I restrain my next, rather uncharitable, thought.

"I think that was the plan," Leila admits.

"Well, let's go to dinner and talk strategy," I command. Leila nods.

We make our way to a nearby restaurant. Leila excuses herself to use the restroom and I call Christian. He answers my signal immediately.

"Mission accomplished…The initial documents have been reviewed, certified and signed," I report with enthusiasm.

"Elena, you are efficient," he responds in kind. "Were there any sparks with Mr. Kingsfield?"

"Well, certainly not with me, Christian…However, when Leila Stone entered the picture, Kingsfield nearly imploded. He changed from being a calculating business professional into some sort of love struck teenager. I've never seen anything so strange. He's obsessed with her."

Christian laughs heartily. "I thought Kingsfield might be interested in Leila. Her resemblance to his former wife is uncanny."

"You definitely knew what you were doing with the matchmaking angle, Christian. At the rate that Kingsfield is moving with Leila, they could be engaged by the end of the month."

"Let's hope she can put some parameters on their relationship," Christian observes. He does not appear to be particularly concerned about it, however.

"Where should I meet you to give you the goods?"

"Why don't I stop by your hotel? Then, I'll have my pilot fly you to Seattle later this evening." Christian returns to his command mode.

I end the conversation when Leila emerges from the women's room. I need to give Ms. Stone some advice about how she might handle the infatuation that Michael Kingsfield so apparently feels for her.

**AN: IT LOOKS AS THOUGH CG'S PLAN IS FALLING INTO PLACE. WHAT ARE THE RISKS WITH THE LEILA & MICHAEL CONNECTION? **


	18. Chapter 18: Confession

Ch. 18 CONFESSION

**ANA's POV**

Dr. Carl has the hospital call to inform me that Carla has regained consciousness. I am relieved and thrilled with the news. I call Christian and Ray to update them on the change and head to the hospital.

When I enter Carla's private room, she's sitting up in her bed with a smile. A nurse chats with her quietly. I wave and she looks at me with some recognition.

"Mom, welcome back!" I hug her gently. "It's wonderful to see the color return to your cheeks."

"My… Anastasia," she cries and tears run down her cheeks. She appears a bit confused.

"You have finally awakened after a very long rest, mother!" I'm nearly jumping up and down with enthusiasm.

"I feel so fuzzy, Ana. My dreams were so vivid." She speaks slowly and appears tired.

"What did you dream about mother?" I wonder if she remembers anything from the accident.

"Oh my goodness…my childhood, your childhood, real estate sales, boyfriends, husbands… I think I had a life review while dreaming." Her mood appears to be cautious.

"You gave me quite a scare… Do you know why you were in a coma, mom?" I tread lightly in case the topic creates bad feelings.

"My rehab therapist tells me that I was in a car accident but I cannot recall anything about it. The last thing I recall is….a pickup truck crossing the median strip," she asserts.

"The important point is that your memory seems to be returning. What will your rehab therapist help you to do?"

"I think she will assist me with any gaps in..' my personal or skill based knowledge'," she smiles as she reiterates the phrase from her nurse.

We both look up when Christian enters the room. He looks edible today. I flash on a memory from our reunion in my bedroom at Carla's condominium. I stare at him with approval. His mega-watt smile appears as soon as he sees me.

"Anastasia, Carla…it's wonderful that you are conscious and talking too!" He gives her a kiss on the cheek and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Carla, do you remember Christian…my boyfriend?"

"No…Michael?" She gave the wrong answer. Christian's smile quickly turns to a frown. I can feel him tense up immediately. I place my arm around his waist for reassurance and hug him.

"You live in town, Christian?" Carla seems foggy and sleepy.

He seems irritated now. "No Carla…We live in Seattle." He pulls me closer.

"Thank you for visiting," she says and tilts her head as if to nap. Perhaps we've given her too much information. She turns inward and begins to snore.

At this point, her rehab therapist intervenes. "I think she needs to rest a bit. You will find that your mother will be confused and sleepy for the first few days. That is normal for someone who has been comatose for a bit."

Her reassuring manner helps me put the situation in perspective. We will need to give her time to put her memories into order. She may need training in some basic skills.

"Can we return in a few hours?" I ask with concern.

"We will give you an alert when she awakens again. We have your phone number. Just now, Carla needs to rest and she needs quiet time." She pats my hand gently and smiles.

I look at Christian with sympathy. He certainly did not need to hear Michael's name mentioned in the same context as the term, boyfriend. He leads me outside the room and we talk in a private alcove.

"I wonder if we can have her transferred to Seattle for her rehabilitation," Christian wonders aloud.

"What a terrific idea! Then I can return to work and see Carla on a regular basis." I also realize that removing Carla from Savannah may keep her from any additional damage that Michael might cause.

"Let's look into moving her as soon as she is capable of flying… I will pay her expenses, of course." Christian moves into his CEO mode with ease.

"Christian, that's more than generous... You do not have to pay for anything. I think Carla's insurance will cover most of her rehabilitation."

This man must really love me to pay for my mother's transport after she rejected him as my boyfriend. I feel more confident about our future every day. He's proving that love means putting yourself out there for your significant other. I am more than impressed by his generosity and care.

"OK, look into the insurance issues. But, I'm guessing that her medical will not pay for a transfer to Seattle, however."

"Of course…Are you worried that Michael may attempt another 'accident'?" I ask and feel grateful for Christian's thoughtfulness.

He nods and looks into my eyes with concern. "Yes, I think we should remove Carla from harm's way!"

I feel an incredible sense of relief. He's pulling out all the stops to protect me and Carla. "Are you going to tell me about your brilliant plan for defusing Michael's rage?"

He lets out a long breath. "Yes, Ana…let me begin." He tells me about the real estate angle. I'm quite impressed but wonder if Michael will become suspicious about third parties.

"Do you intend to make the deal go sour, Christian?"

"Not necessarily. It can be a win-win for both of us. However, if he starts making trouble, I can jerk things around somewhat."

"Then, you can yank his chain…And, you hold the purse strings on this deal?"

"Yes, I do Ana." He looks at me with conviction.

"Is this real estate deal a peace offering then?"

"Well, it's a major diversion, Ana. He's drawn to real estate deals as a moth would be to a light."

"Knowing Michael, I would have to agree, baby…Alright, so you divert his focus from me for a while. Then what?"

"There's a second tier to my plan…and you won't be happy to hear the rest." He looks somewhat ashamed and, at the same time, proud.

My gut clenches as I look into his determined face. "Oh no…" I take a breath and rest my head on his shoulder.

I open my purse and find my tranquilizers. I take one and suggest that we eat lunch before the remainder of his schema is revealed. My stomach churns with acid during our meal but the pill calms me down after half an hour. Then, I'm ready to hear it.

"Alright," I announce after we've completed our sandwiches. "Let's go for a walk in the nearby park and you can divulge your brilliant plan." He kisses my forehead and takes my hand.

"I've put a tempting morsel on Michael's plate, Ana." His face reflects mixed emotions.

My veins run with cold liquid. "Do not tell me that you sent one of your former submissives to Michael."

"Ana, keep an open mind…it's a bit more elaborate than that!"

"If you contacted Elena, I will not be happy." I'm spitting mad now.

"Baby, let me explain the schema…it's already underway and appears to be working."

"Just tell me the rough outline as I'm already feeling rage." My blood pressure mounts as we speak. I take a second Valium. I realize that the process has already begun and I have no control over that fact.

"Michael's met Leila and he's pursuing her with enthusiasm…" he begins the tale. His face reflects a mixture of determination and fear as he speaks. He explains the roles that both Elena and Leila are to play in the ruse. My heart palpitates.

"Do you realize the number of risks that you are taking here?" I inquire. "Remember that Leila can be somewhat unstable…and Elena has no ethics." My jealousy mounts.

"As we say in business…no risk, no reward." He holds my hand in his and looks me in the eye. "It's all to protect you, Anastasia." I know how much he's sacrificing for me.

"Let me get this straight…You are hoping that Michael will forget about me once things take on momentum with Leila?"

"I think Michael's delusional thinking about women who look like his former wife will override his rational mind. If things go well, he may move Leila to Atlanta. Then, I will be off the hook for her schooling and living expenses." I am pleased at the thought that Christian will no longer be supporting Leila.

"That's if things go well…What if they go so well that Michael marries her and then she tells him about you and your schema?"

"Leila signed an NDA about all things that pertain to me. That's off limits. However, in both instances I'm doing Michael a favor. I am not hurting him in any overt manner. I'm merely redirecting his attention."

"Elena simply pulls Leila's strings? Keeps her motivated?..How long will Elena be a player," I wonder.

"Elena plays a temporary role in my schema. I don't want to have any direct contact with Leila. She may harbor designs on me and Elena will act as a buffer. I won't have much face to face contact with Elena from this point forward either." Christian's plan sounds so logical. It's bound to hit a snag at some point.

"I don't like the fact that you've had direct contact with Elena, Christian. However, that's over and done with at this point…Let's consider some other outcomes."

"There are so many ways that the wind can blow, Ana…I'm counting on Michael's obsessive pursuit of Leila to get you and Carla out of his site lines."

"I agree that Michael can be relentless when he's pursuing a love object…and I think that dangling Leila in front of him will work for a limited time. But, what if he decides to reject her once he gets beyond the superficial level of their encounter?"

"Then, I'll find a way to reward Leila," Christian responds but his brow looks furrowed.

"With what…your presence? Maybe she'll expect a hookup with you as the reward."

Christian looks a me with disbelief. "I'm thinking of a therapist and monetary reward, Ana."

"You are walking on a tightrope, Christian…Suppose Leila snaps and buys another gun? What if she decides to take out Michael, Elena and you?"

"I've put Jenks on her tail to keep tabs, starting yesterday." He looks somewhat smug about closing that loop.

"Suppose that Elena and Leila decide to extract some favor from you? Could they plot against you?" I query.

"It's possible… but Elena does not see herself as a peer of Leila's. Further, I'm paying both of them a tidy sum to divert Kingsfield."

"Do either Leila or Elena know about me? If so, they could unite against you."

"They know nothing about you at this point. All they know concerns my interest in making sure this real estate deal comes through with flying colors."

"Well, Christian. I think we should expect that there will be flaws in the plan. Things can and will go wrong. Count on that!"

"Remember, I've got Kingsfield's signature on the real estate development deal already."

"He could be suspicious about all of this good fortune heading his way, however."

"Yes, he could be…therefore, I want you to write him a thank you for the flowers. Tell him that Carla seems to be recovering from her coma. That will signal your belief that he had nothing to do with her injury...Then, we'll notch it up a bit with Leila." Christian's scheming knows no bounds.

"Do you think that my thank you note will bring an end to his pursuit of me?…Reduce his feelings of guilt over the role he may or may not have played in the accident?" I breathe deeply since there's no way to tell how Michael might react to my note.

Christian seems confident. "I think it may bring closure to your relationship. He may not feel guilt if he's a sociopath, though."

"I have a better idea. Let's have Carla write him a thank you note about the flowers. Then, he won't be reminded of me at the moment. He can give his full attention to Leila and the real estate development. Then we can all quietly slip out of town," I smile and give him a hug.

"Let's do it, Ana…Why don't you speak with Carla's rehab coach to determine how soon she can be moved to Seattle?"

"OK... Also, we'll have to think about closing up her condo here in Savannah. She may want to return to town once she has recovered from her rehabilitation. I'll need to call about her utilities, etc." It's a crazy scheme but it just might work.

We both get busy with the next phase of Christian's plan. I am amazed at the extent to which Christian has taken my issues on as his own. He truly loves and wants me. Thank goodness for overzealous, love crazed, millionaire boyfriends!

**AN: DO YOU THINK CG'S EFFORTS ARE WINNING ANA OVER? SHOULD LEILA FLIP OUT AGAIN?**


	19. Chapter 19: Transfer & Declaration

Ch. 19 Transfer and Declaration

**ANA'S POV**

I investigate the possibility of transferring Carla to Seattle. Her insurance will cover medical care elsewhere but, as CG anticipated, we will need to arrange for and to fund her transportation. Dr. Carl believes that Carla can be transferred at any time.

Christian makes plans for our departure with his private jet and pilot. I go about the task of turning off my mother's utilities and shutting up her condo for the time being. I also complete forms for the postal service and let her employer know that they can contact us in Seattle. This process takes us a couple of days.

Christian pays for a private nurse to accompany Carla on the cross-country flight. I find a rehab facility near Escala and my billionaire boyfriend covers all the necessary expenses. He astounds me on so many levels. Everything moves smoothly. From all reports out of Savannah, Kingsfield and Leila are getting along well. Carla remains confused about time and place but seems comfortable with her therapy in Seattle. I return to work at SIP.

On our first night back at Escala, I nearly jump Christian's bones. "Have I told you, baby, how much your generosity impresses me?" I ask when we are finally alone. I grab the lapels of his suit jacket and pull him close to me. He enjoys my enthusiasm.

"You can show me how impressed you are, Ana," he intones with a seductive look on his face. He holds my face between his palms.

"With pleasure, Christian," I gush and snake my tongue into his gorgeous mouth. He moans as our kiss deepens. "Let me count the ways," I begin after a bit. His grin widens when I begin to kiss each of his eyelids. It takes so little to make him melt.

"First, you flew all the way to Georgia to spend time with me, even though you were having financial problems at GEH. That deserves recognition," I claim and kiss his forehead. He's relishing the attention.

"Your greeting in Savannah was memorable," he adds with a lascivious grin. He pulls my body impossibly close to his.

"It works both ways, baby…Then, you devised an elaborate schema to divert Kingsfield from inflicting more pain on Carla and me." I kiss him full on the mouth. He pulls my head to his lips and secures our position with a hand at the back of my neck. We kiss for a while before I proceed.

When I finally pull back from the kiss and take a long breath, he pulls my face to his. "The schema for Kingsfield also diverted his attention from my interests," he adds with a wink.

"You gave me support when Carla began to recover from her coma and you flew all of us back to Seattle for safekeeping, at your expense," I snuggle against his chest for a bit.

Then I begin to strip off my clothing and his. He's pleased. As soon as we are down to our underwear, Christian picks me up and holds me in both arms like a bride. I throw my head back and giggle with joy. He likes the sound of my giggle.

"Christian, do you know what I feel for you…right now?" I look him fully in his gorgeous grey orbs.

"That I am the sexiest man alive?" he jests. He pulls me toward his chest as he carries me in his arms.

"I think I need to tell you something very important, baby," I announce with gravity.

He pauses while walking us toward the bed and looks into my eyes with an intense stare. "Yes?" He's breathing in a shallow manner. The moment of reckoning is at hand. I take a breath before proceeding.

I gaze fully into his face and pronounce with full confidence, "I love you, Christian…You, are the best!" My heart overflows with emotion for this beautiful, generous and caring man. I have no idea how I resisted him for so long. Now, I want to spend my life making him happy.

Christian stops in his tracks and puts me down in front of him. We are standing face to face at the entrance to his bedroom. He tilts my face up to his and looks at me for a moment without speaking. His grey eyes tear up. Wow!

"Do you love me without any doubts, now?" He continues to look into my eyes. He's nearly interrogating me.

I nod my head, with confidence, to affirm what I have just told him. "I love you unconditionally, Christian... I want to make you happy, darling."

"Ana, you do not know how long I have waited to hear you utter those words," his feelings of relief are palpable. The look of wonder on Christian's face is priceless. "You make me incredibly happy."

I kiss his neck. "I think this recent crisis, with Carla and Michael, demonstrates to me how much I need you…want you… love you. I cannot begin to tell you how grateful I feel toward you."

"I want you to depend on me, Ana," he whispers into my ear, "in all things." His lips make contact with my throat. Then, he's trailing kisses from my jaw to my collarbone. I can feel him harden between us.

"Thank you for being there for me when I was frightened and down," I pronounce with gratitude. Then I kiss his chest and remove his undershirt. His naked chest makes me wet in all the right places.

"Thank you for returning to me and giving us another chance," he adds. "You don't know how many months I dreamed of our reunion." His forehead contorts with a difficult memory.

My heart melts when I think of the emotional pain Christian suffered while I explored my options. "My time away from you helped me to realize that you are the only man I truly want."

"The reality of our reunion actually feels better than my fantasies," he gushes. "My fantasies were quite impressive but cannot compare to what I feel at the moment." His mega-watt smile lights up the room.

I pat his cheek and continue my proclamation. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Christian."

He stares at me with a look of disbelief. "Are you telling me that you feel confident enough about your feelings toward me that… you would marry me?" He's actually holding his breath as he waits for my response.

"I would be a fool not to marry you, Christian. That's if you really want to commit to me on that level."

"Ana, I want to spend every moment with you. Of course, I want to see my ring on your finger. The world needs to know that you belong to me." Damn right. There's no way I'd let another Kingsfield attempt to entice my Ana.

"Christian, that's very romantic. I don't know how I've been able to resist you for so long. But, that is in the past. The future belongs to us…as a couple." My heart overflows with emotion as I speak. I kiss him with all that I can muster.

"Ana, you have just made me the happiest man on the planet," he announces and then moves into his sexpert mode.

He tosses me playfully on his mattress and we make love all night long. It's the most passionate night of our relationship. We've just declared our undying love for one another. Christian's enthusiasm knows no boundaries tonight and I meet his every move. It's the most satisfying night of my life. How have I become so lucky?

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

My sleeping beauty rests soundly next to me. It's nearly five in the morning and I am wide awake. I feel ecstatic. The sex we experienced tonight was the best of my existence. How have I become so lucky? I have finally won Ana's heart and she's convinced me that her feelings for me are true. Perhaps I ought to thank Michael Kingsfield for being such an overzealous suitor. His obsessive pursuit of Ana, in Georgia, drove her back into my arms like a charm.

The recent drama that he created with Carla and my own business loan scare allowed me to demonstrate my capacity to work through a complicated threat with skill. I think Ana finally realized she loved me when I resolved those issues in a rational manner. I pat myself on the back for avoiding the typical revenge option with Kingsfield.

However, I am really happy that I kicked his ass, at first. However, his vengeful response was sobering. My second resolution to that threat demonstrates how rapidly I learn from negative experiences. Now Ana knows how much protection I can provide when the world throws a challenge down.

I need to think about finding a suitable and formal way to ask Ana for her hand in marriage. She is mine now and we need to make our commitment formal. What sort of venue should I choose for the event? I want my proposal to be a surprise. Perhaps an upscale restaurant or stunning viewpoint will do. Maybe the proposal should take place in my helicopter… I also want to locate just the right sort of engagement ring. Something that declares my love yet avoids being ostentatious seems appropriate.

Should we live at Escala? This topic requires a discussion between the two of us. In my view, we will need to find a home to raise our family in…well, if we have children, that is. Do either of us even want to have children? I'm not sure I have any strong feelings about them. We have not even broached that topic, yet. We have years to work those questions out, however.

I wonder what sort of wedding we will devise to celebrate the momentous occasion. I certainly want the world to know that she is my wife. It will be a public display of our union. Of that, I have no doubt. Perhaps Ana wants something elaborate. I will give her whatever her heart desires.

I should awaken Ana and explore the options but she looks so contented in her sleep. I really enjoy seeing my angel at rest. She has had quite a scare with Carla's accident but all looks good now. The rehabilitation specialist thinks Carla will be almost back to normal in another week or so. She needs to work on her speech and memory skills but there will be little lasting damage because her injury heals quickly.

When I last checked with Elena, my schema for Leila and Kingsfield was moving in the right direction. Leila's been resisting Michael's efforts to have sex but lets him take her to dinner nearly every evening. She tells him about her paintings and training in art school. He's been hinting about taking her on a trip to Hawaii. That must be one of his favorite moves. I smolder when I think of how he attempted to entice Ana into his clutches with the amazing trip to Maui. It did not work with Ana, however. Perhaps Michael will have better luck with Leila.

What do I think will happen with Michael and Leila? Is it too much to hope that they will develop a relationship and possibly get engaged or married? Leila needs her sugar daddy but she also needs to feel cherished. I could never feel that way toward her. I do hope that Leila gets enough guidance from Elena to avoid ever mentioning my name in Kingsfield's presence. If it ever comes to it, however, I've actually done him a favor. He should thank me for resolving the problems in his love life as well as with his RE investments.

The real estate deal that Michael signed on for truly benefits both of us. There's no doubt that the stellar location cannot be beat. The condominium schema that Kingsfield brings to the table remains a winner with the young professional focus groups that have been tested. Perhaps he can hire Carla to sell the units in Seattle, once she recovers and things take on momentum with the construction of the units. It could be a year or so before that phase of the project kicks into high gear. I wonder if Ana will be envious of her mother's expanding RE career.

Ana begins to stir next to me. She opens her lovely blue eyes and smiles with joy when she focuses on me. I am so in love with this little doll. She stretches and pulls me close. She's also in love with me.

"Wake up, baby, we have a lot to discuss today," I command. I make my favorite move and run my nose along her adorable one. Then I slap her gently on her beautiful ass. Her ass is mine. She bites her lip and runs her tongue along it. I guess we won't be talking much for a while.

**AN: SHOULD CG BE THINKING ABOUT MARRIAGE WITH ANA SO QUICKLY? PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK! THANKS. **


	20. Chapter 20: Discovery

Ch. 20 Discovery

**KINGSFIELD'S POV**

Life feels good just now. Those dark days after my wife, Lisa, died felt like they would never end. The knife twisted in my gut on the day the Georgia Highway Patrol informed me that she died almost instantly from a snapped neck and massive head injuries. Some fool of a drunk came across the median strip on a freeway and slammed into her vehicle so quickly that she had no time to react. At least my poor darling did not suffer.

But, I certainly did…for so long. After Lisa's seemingly unreal funeral and burial, I could think of little else but her. I spoke to her image in my memory for weeks, and for hours at a time. Sometimes it felt as if she were in the room with me. It eased my mind to imagine what she would say about the horrific event. I hauled out old photos and talked with her about the various events we encountered in our twenty-two year marriage. We were college sweethearts. I have no doubt that she loved me as much as I did her.

Sleep eluded me in the weeks and months after her death. I felt numb with shock and then the darkest sense of loss took over. I attended grief counseling sessions and groups for a year. That helped me understand the process of letting go. There were others in the therapy group who had worse scenarios than mine. Slowly, I began to heal. I did not force it and just let the change happen.

At first, I could not bear the idea of ever dating again. There was too much risk involved in putting yourself out there and feeling a rejection. My emotions could not take any more of a workout. After a couple of years, however, I began to explore some options with women that I found attractive.

On my 45th birthday, I met Carla, a real estate sales associate from Savannah. Her energy and attractive appearance actually had me thinking about having sex again. We made out once, at my place, but I just didn't feel the urge when it came down to it. In the end, I decided that Carla was a bit too impulsive for me. She jumped from thought to thought like a hummingbird on a red hibiscus bush. I dated others and began to have sex with a few of the women who made me hard but the emotional connection never worked.

When I met Ana Steele, Carla's daughter, everything changed…for me. I discovered that women who looked like Lisa really turned me on sexually. In addition, I found young adult women very appealing. That was probably due to the fact that I fell in love with Lisa when she was that age. Ana behaved so much like my former wife. Her personality reflected depth, maturity and kindness. She would make an excellent lifelong companion for me.

My attraction and pursuit of Ana Steele was a bit aggressive, I will admit. I thought that I'd won her over with our shared experiences on Maui. We talked so much on our long hike through the Haleakula volcano. She told me about her favorite books, her trip to Europe and her time at SIP as an editor's assistant. I gave her tips on RE sales and we joked about some of the techniques that did not work with the condominium development. I told her about Lisa and our long marriage.

At first, Ana seemed more than attracted to me. When we made out and I felt her up, I was hooked. She met all my criteria and then some. Soon thereafter, something went wrong. There was a ghost rattling around in her past that she refused to share with me. In retrospect, I realize that the ghost was none other than Christian Grey. She had unfinished business with Mr. Grey from the previous year. The competition was not in my favor since Grey is twenty years younger than me, a billionaire, and obviously in love with Ana as well. She bolted shortly after I made my play. Ana decided that Grey was the one.

When I finally caught up with them, Grey made his love evident over his protection of Ana. Not only did he fight for her when I showed up to take her back to Georgia, he bragged about screwing her – every night. I felt more than humiliated with our confrontation. I could not hold my own against his kickboxing skills and he sent me off like a whipped puppy. Ana also rejected me, in no uncertain terms, that evening at SIP.

I found a way to extract my revenge though, on both of them. I pulled strings on an important line of credit that Christian Grey held and caused a crisis at GEH for a day or so. That got his attention. Then, I did something I actually feel terrible about. I had two thugs, that I hired, work the freeway when Carla was driving to work. Both men were known for causing accidents to collect insurance money on older cars. It's a scam often used on busy highways – when someone wants a new car.

In this case, I had no idea that their shenanigans would result in a near fatal accident for Carla. My intention was simply to cause a minor accident with her vehicle. Then, I could cause Ana some pain. I feel nothing but regret that my thugs took the accident to a new level of risk. I won't be hiring them again for such services. At least Carla's note assures me that she's recovering well and that "they" do not suspect me as a culprit. At least, I hope not.

I am guessing that my "luck" in the Seattle real estate market emanates from Mr. Grey himself. I know there's a third party involved in the deal because the landowner doesn't have the cash flow to secure the terms on his own. Christian Grey has very deep pockets. He's the wealthiest business person in Seattle.

My guess is that Grey felt remorse for his assault on me. Plus, he's got Ana and I do not. This deal is Grey's way of making peace with me. He realized that I yanked his chain with the loan. Grey's a savvy business man and knows that the condominiums on the bay are going to be a hit. I'm ready to smoke the peace pipe, if he is.

Recently, I met another Lisa look-alike through the Seattle RE connection. She's got the coloring, mannerisms and the age that I desire. Leila's not as bright and polished as Ana but she's young enough to shape into the type of companion that will satisfy my needs. Her interests in art and painting mirrors a passion that Lisa embraced. I cannot imagine that Grey had any hand in this meeting. It's pure chance.

My next move will be to take Leila on a vacation and explore our sexual compatibility. I think Leila is wise in the ways of sex. I suspect she's being groomed by that bitch, Elena Lincoln, who just happens to be Leila's supervisor. Hopefully, I can lure Leila away from that job. Perhaps I can hire Leila in RE sales here in Georgia. I look at my watch. It's time for dinner with the lovely Leila.

I pick up Leila from my RE building. Tonight I'm taking her to a restaurant in the Buckhead section of Atlanta. It's in one of the better neighborhoods and serves traditional American food. I've decided to take Leila to a moderately priced place with a good reputation. It's called 'Seasons 52'. It's classy and serves grilled venison and shrimp that gets raves. We order our drinks and I start in with my story about Maui.

"How would you like to spend a long weekend at the Four Seasons Resort on Maui?" I ask with an enticing smile.

"Well, who would not like to do that?" she asks with a seductive yet demure look.

I'm already thinking about having sex with her in one of their sumptuous suites. The service at this resort rates a five and Leila will be impressed. "If you are really interested, we can go there next weekend," I promise.

The server arrives to take our order. I select the flatbread, a grilled venison chop and seasonal vegetables. Leila opts for the mesquite grilled garlic shrimp.

Leila continues the discussion. "I will need to clear a long weekend with my supervisor, Mrs. Lincoln," she insists, "but I would love to visit the island."

"I'm sure it won't be a problem, my dear, but go ahead and clear it with her," I'm encouraged that Leila wants to take our relationship to the next level. She's been rebuffing my sexual advances lately.

"What will we do on Maui?" she asks innocently. I can think of several options that involve a bed.

"Anything you want, however, I do have some photos that I can share with you. I hosted a real estate conference there several months ago. The Four Seasons is located on the far southwest side of the island. We took helicopter flights over the black sand beaches of Hana…hiked up and down the Haleakula volcano, snorkeled with turtles, had whale watching adventures, tried zip lining over deep ravines, and just hung out on the lovely beach near the hotel." I paint an enticing picture for her.

"It would just be the two of us this time around, then?" she's nearly timid as she poses the question.

"Yes, Leila, I would like to know you better. You know how much I'm attracted to you, right?" I hold out my hand and touch hers across the table.

"Mr. Kingsfield, errr…Michael, you really are charming…and I am interested in getting to know you better as well." She squeezes my hand and gives me a sweet smile.

My mood soars. "Then, I'll make arrangements for us…we can leave early on a Friday and stay until Tuesday, if that's alright with you."

Her eyes grow wide with excitement. "As long as I get approval from Mrs. Lincoln, I'm happy to spend time with you."

"What sorts of activities interest you, Leila?"

"I would love to see the black sand beaches and hiking sounds like fun. However, I am most interested in visiting the galleries and seeing some of the native Hawaiian art."

She really loves visual sorts of hobbies. I am happy to accommodate.

"Your wish is my command," I intone with a salacious grin. She gushes with enthusiasm.

"Would you like to see some of the photos from the RE conference last year?" I inquire and take out my phone.

"Sure, Michael. Do you have any photos of the whales breaching out of the ocean water?" I move my chair over to her side of the table and sit next to my lovely young companion.

"Yes, I think so," I offer. "Let me scroll through the array and see what I can find for you." I sift through dozens of island scenes noting that several of the pictures show Ana either with the group or alone. There's even one with the two of us at the Haleakula summit. I'm not sure I want Leila to see such photos as she might get the wrong idea about me. At last, I locate a few photos of whale tales and then a shot of two of Orca's leaping out of the water, near the boat. Leila looks suitably impressed.

Before I know what's happened, Leila takes my IPhone and flips through my group. I point out several scenes that were taken during my zip line adventure over various heights. I show her waterfall scenes taken from the helicopter and even a few fuzzy shots of the black sand beaches. She's more than excited now about the trip to Hawaii.

"What about the beach near the Four Season's Hotel," she asks. "Is that also a black sand area?"

"Oh, no, that sand is much more refined and light. You will enjoy walking and romping upon it," I promise her. "Do you need a new bathing suit or two for the trip?"

"Well…I could probably get a new bikini for the long weekend," she winks and looks at me in a flirtatious manner.

"By all means, let's get you a sexy new bikini," I add with enthusiasm.

"What sort of bathing suits do most of the women wear on the Four Seasons beach?" she asks. I suppose she wouldn't want to look out of place at such a location.

"Well, let's see…I might have some examples," I offer. I know that I have an amazing photo of Ana and Carla in their swimsuits from the conference. What harm could showing that photo cause? I select the proper frame and flash it toward Leila.

"These are two of my RE colleagues from Savannah who attended the conference," I state in a neutral and professional manner. "They seemed to fit right in with these suits."

Leila's jaw drops as she stares at the photo. Her breathing increases dramatically. Then she finally speaks, with some strong emotion in her voice, "So, you work with Ana Steele, in real estate?!"

Leila sounds nearly mad with jealousy as she asks the question. "Yes, both Ana and her mother, Carla, attended the conference along with several others from the area." Now, I'm getting curious too.

"Does she still work with you?" Leila inquires with a strange look on her face. Is this rage or jealousy that I'm sensing?

"No, she's left the project and moved elsewhere," I say to allay Leila's obvious discomfort. "How do you know Ana Steele?"

"I knew her from Seattle," she admits but she's still breathing heavily. Leila appears concerned and upset about something.

"Oh, I see…how did you know Anastasia in Seattle?" I wonder if something happened between them. It's obvious that Leila is not aware of Ana's return to the city.

"She was a friend of a friend," is all Leila will tell me. Then she changes the subject back to the topic of our Hawaiian vacation.

We will certainly need to explore the topic of Ana Steele in more detail, but not tonight. I do not want Leila to feel upset or concerned before our big trip. I order another couple of drinks for us.

**AN: WHAT DO YOU THINK LEILA WILL DO ABOUT ANA? WILL MK CALL CG'S BLUFF ON THE SET UP? **


	21. Chapter 21: Maui Madness

Ch. 21 – Maui Madness

**AN: LEMON WARNING **

**Leila's POV**

I count to twenty three times before my breathing returns to anywhere near normal. The memory of Ana Steele's image on Michael's phone sends tremors up and down my spine. I scrolled quickly through his photos from his RE retreat. I noticed that quite a few pictures were taken of Ana, with and without others around. He must have had it bad for her. Why does that fucking bitch have her claws into all the men I desire? When I think of her in Maui with Michael Kingsfield, I want to rip the bikini off of her body and beat her with a cane…The sort of cane that Christian used on me, once upon a time. Those were good times!

This time, I am going to play it smart. I am going to win. It seems Ana Steele no longer resides in the area. I sigh with relief. Perhaps she left because Christian convinced her to return to Seattle. He also had it bad for her. I heard that she broke off their relationship over a year ago. Maybe she's found someone new to torture. Why does Anastasia Steele have to ruin my love life? What does she have that I don't? Perhaps she's really talented with certain sexual tricks. At least Michael seems smitten with me for the moment.

Michael tells me more about the services at the Four Seasons. "The staff members literally ooze tact and care. If you want pampering, they deliver it…pronto," he asserts.

"I need some pampering, Michael…" I proclaim with drama while batting my eyelashes. "Maui will be wonderful."

He's encouraged. "I will make all the arrangements for us tomorrow…after you speak with Mrs. Lincoln."

"Well then, I need to catch some beauty rest before taking on that challenge," I announce. I'm going to let Michael kiss and fondle me tonight, just to whet his appetite. I'm debating how to handle our sexual encounter on Maui. Should I play it straight or get a little kinky with him? Perhaps I ought to ask Elena.

"Let me take you back to your hotel," he offers and takes my hand as I arise from the table.

I give him my most innocent and shy smile. He melts. I have Michael Kingsfield just where I want him.

I reach over and hold Michael's hand while he drives me to my place. Just before exiting the vehicle, I lean his way and give him a long French kiss. My arms and hands snake around his head. His hands find their way into my hair. As our kiss deepens, his hand massages my back and arm. Then it lingers on my breast. I let him squeeze it for a full two minutes. He's getting hard and I moan a bit. Then, I pull back and say goodnight.

"Sure you don't want me to stay the night?" He's full of desire at the moment.

"Let's wait until the Four Seasons, Michael. It will have so much more meaning then," I promise.

As soon as I'm in my hotel room alone, I take off my shoes and call Elena. It's three hours earlier in Seattle and she answers her device quickly.

"Leila, how are we progressing with the Michael Kingsfield project?" she asks rather sharply. What's that about?

"We are going to Maui, for a long weekend. That's next Friday through Tuesday at the Four Seasons resort," I report with pride.

She pauses before responding. "Well done, my dear. We will need to take you shopping for just the right clothing."

Now, she's enthusiastic. I guess that's why she's dangling me in front of Kingsfield.

"I already have an idea for my swimwear. I want a rather modest one piece suit and then a bikini that shows off all my best assets." The image of Ana Steele and her mother on Maui floats into my consciousness. I'm going to show Michael Kingsfield what real women are made of.

"Let me call my personal shopper, Carol Acton, in Seattle to get a reference on someone in Atlanta who can help you select and enhance your look. Spare no expense," she insists.

"Michael's agreed to buy the swimwear. I think we should let him do that," I offer. "But I'll take you up on the personal shopper for the rest of my vacation wardrobe."

Elena chatters on about various designers while I consider my next question. When she's done, I ask, "Should I play it straight with Kingsfield?"

Elena pauses and thinks for a bit, "He's certainly a Dom around me…You like playing the Sub, correct?"

"Yes, I subbed for Mr. Grey… But, I'm not sure I want to play that role around Michael. I want more control with him."

"For this weekend trip, play it straight then." Elena advises. Then, she reminds me of the NDA regarding Christian and the fact that he is paying me a rather generous salary for the simple tasks that I perform, before clicking off. Bitch!

I sleep in late the next day then take my time showering and dressing. I call Michael before noon to let him know that all our plans are on track with Mrs. Lincoln.

"I'm going to look at swimwear at Neiman Marcus, today. I've checked some of their styles on-line but I want to make sure the fit works," I declare with a seductive tone in my voice.

"Tell the assistant in swimwear to charge it to my personal account. They know who I am," he brags.

"Thank you…you are so generous, Michael," I ooze with charm.

The days fly by until our vacation begins. I've been to dinner with Michael nearly every evening. Each restaurant seems more interesting than the last. I spend two hours working off the calories each morning. I need to be fit and energetic for our adventures on the island. Was it just a few weeks ago that I pinched pennies as a starving artist?

On the Friday of our trip, Michael picks me up at the hotel. I'm waxed, buffed and dressed for a tropical climate. My silk shift displays a Hawaiian print in a muted green shade with a white accent color. I've packed silk blouses and cotton shorts with matching tops. Michael looks me up and down with approval when I enter his vehicle.

We fly first class on the twelve hour flight to Kahului. There's a brief stopover in Phoenix. We're both pleased to get off the plane and stretch our legs at the airport. The flight attendants ply us with tropical drinks and delicious fresh fruit in addition to our meals. We snuggle throughout the flights. It's 5:30pm when we arrive at the Kahului airport to pick up our vehicle.

The Four Seasons on Maui sits in a quiet sector of Wailea. The exterior looks somewhat sedate. Our light, airy room, however, encompasses 1,800 square feet. We occupy an oceanfront corner suite with a king size bed as well as a view of the beach. Not only do we have a full, marble lined bathroom, there's also a small powder room with a shower near the entry. That should come in handy after our time on the beach. Michael must have a reward.

Of the amenities that come with our suite, one is a cabana. Another extra includes a personal assistant to help us plan our time on Maui. Since it's dinner time when we arrive at the resort, we use valet parking and ask our assistant to order room service. We spend dinner on our balcony gazing at the neighboring islands of Kaho'olawe, Lanai and Molokini. The magnificent sunset, along with a delicious cabernet from Napa Valley, puts me in the mood for romance.

Once the dinner platters are removed, we make our way into the main suite and sit on the well-padded fabric tan colored sectional couch. Michael smiles at me with a naughty grin on his face. I sit beside him and kiss him gently.

"Michael, the suite and view you selected impress me beyond my wildest dreams. Thank you!"

"Do I get a reward?" he teases.

I nod and slip off the couch. Now my body is wedged between his knees.

I'm experienced with BJs but do not want Michael to know much about my history. I touch the zipper of Michael's shorts with my left hand and notice that he feels quite firm already. He arches his eyebrows in anticipation of my next move. I'm taking control of this interaction and he lets me.

My fingers tug gently at the buckle of his weaved belt. I gently undo it and slide the material out of the cloth loops. His breathing becomes shallow now. His eyes are trained on my fingers and hands. There's a smirk on his face. His hands move to each side of my head as he caresses my face. I kiss his lips. He slumps back against the camel colored pillows of the sectional.

My fingers continue to work their magic by moving toward the button at the waistline of his khaki shorts. I carefully slip the button from its hole and then find the metal pull for the zipper. I concentrate on opening it slowly and pulling it all the way down. Then I tug a bit on the top of his shorts. Michael lifts his hips and assists me in pulling them off his still muscular buttocks. I pull the shorts off his legs and down to the base of his feet. He assists me by lifting his feet. I nod with arched eyebrows and an approving look on my face at his body. He gives me a devilish grin in return.

My lips widen when my eyes move toward his tan boxers. There's a good size bulge under the silk of the fabric. I run my fingers quickly up the skin of his legs and thighs. Then I pat his hips.

"You are happy to see me," I comment.

"You cannot imagine how good that feels, Leila," he admits while his eyes widen with desire. He's now breathing rapidly as I continue my seduction. A look of passion crosses his handsome features as his head drops again toward the cushion on the back on the sectional. My right hand cups the bulge in his boxers while my left hand massages his chest. Finally, I insert my hand inside the opening in his underwear and firmly wrap my fingers around his organ. It's thick and ready. I'm pleased at how well a man of his age responds to my teasing fingers. He keeps himself fit and it shows.

I note the impact of my work and remove the only thing left covering his most private body part. The moment I tug on the waistband of the boxers, he pushes them off his now fully stimulated tool. It springs up at me with an impressive eruption. I give him a sexy smirk. He's more than pleased with my reactions.

Michael lets out a long stream of warm breath when I squeeze him with a bit more force. I then move my hand up and down on his organ in a rhythmic motion with increasing speed. I stare into his face with an aroused look while I pull my dress off. I'm now kneeling between his legs in my underwear. He looks at himself and my bra with an appreciative arch to his brows. His eyes burn with desire. I steady myself by planting my hands on each of his thighs. My head moves towards Michael's waiting organ. As my tongue makes contact with his soft flesh, he moans and lets out an cry of pleasure. I feel powerful and in control tonight.

My lips soon wrap around the top of his hardened toy. I suck off the moisture there slowly. His hips flex when he inserts his organ further into my mouth. I continue to stimulate him while he pumps into my mouth with growing intensity. His hands grip my head and he gently massages my hair with his fingertips. We continue our pattern of interaction for several moments. Michael emits huffing sounds as his orgasm nears . He's thrashing about on the couch now. I decide it's time to vary my technique and bring him home. So I suck him with force and draw him to the back of my throat. I'm nearly gagging. But, Michael's moans and motions grow more dramatic when I accommodate him.

"Leila, you are amazing!" he howls when his release occurs. His ejection flows into my mouth and I swallow. He tastes good. Finally, I open my mouth and release him. I clean up the residue of his emission and note that Michael's become soft before me. He's more than sated. I'm quite pleased with my performance and his eager response. Take that, Ana!

**AN: DO YOU THINK LEILA WILL BAG MICHAEL? WHAT SORT OF REVENGE SHOULD SHE TAKE ON ANA?**


	22. Chapter 22: Plans and Promises

Ch. 22 Plans and Promises

**ANA'S POV**

I have completed my editing for the day and am now on Skype with Dr. Ginger explaining my feelings about Christian. She's very pleased at my emotional resolution. I'm in Christian's study but he's still at GEH working on the RE development plans that he's forged with Kingsfield and the local land developer.

I feel confident and energized as we speak. "I finally realized that what I feel for Christian means that I love him…I want to make him happy… It's no longer about me and protecting my vulnerable side."

"You have been on an emotional roller coaster for the last several weeks, Ana," she observes. "First, your reconciliation with CG, then your visit from Michael, and finally, Carla's accident and coma."

"I do not think I could have handled Michael and Carla without Christian's protection and support," I add. "Ray's presence helped me deal with Carla's hospitalization, too… I think that facing those traumas really helped me to grow. I can handle crises better now that I have faced them down."

"What crosses my mind is the notion that you might be feeling grateful for Christian's assistance because you were so vulnerable."

I think about the implications of her observation. "You are asking if I might be confusing feeling grateful for Christian's help with the feeling of truly loving him for himself," I surmise.

"Think about it Ana," she urges me.

I spend a few moments processing the possibilities. "I certainly appreciate the fact that Christian's wealth and skill in marshaling any number of resources will make my life easier. But, it's more than that."

"Tell me more," she encourages. Her earnest expression brings out my best thoughts.

"First, I feel more confident about managing my own emotions," I state with composure.

"That aspect of your healing is what I have been waiting to hear about," she admits.

I smile with pride. "Second, I cannot imagine being in this world without him as my companion. I want to help him and to give him a purpose." I finally realized that a seismic change in my worldview occurred the other night.

"Are you admitting that your focus has begun to shift from yourself to CG?" she's become animated now.

My sense of conviction is strong. "Yes, I feel a distinct shift in my perspective. Christian's welfare and well-being pervade my thoughts on a daily basis…I already know that he feels the same way about me, and has for more than a year…It's taken me a while to recognize my own changing orientation."

"Then I am quite pleased for you, Ana. Your shift in view signals a significant change in your personal development. You have taken the next step toward becoming a mature young woman. You are finally ready to share yourself with another on an intimate level."

"I do wonder about our next steps together as a couple. I think if Christian had his way, we'd be running off to marry in Las Vegas next weekend."

"Christian's eagerness might be related to his own anxieties about your labile tendencies. I want to encourage you to think about having at least a six month engagement," she advises and then smiles with delight at my situation.

"He has not popped the question yet, Dr. Ginger. However, I agree with you that a longer period of engagement would be my preference," I add with conviction.

"Tell me why a long engagement appeals to you, Ana," she urges. Dr. Ginger looks carefully into my eyes as she raises the issue.

"I want to make sure that I'm not going to change my mind once the situation with Michael Kingsfield vanishes from our lives," I admit although I cannot imagine any sort of change along those lines. Christian will make a wonderful and caring husband. I am ready to give him my full support and love.

"I think you are quite right to give it some time," she agrees. Then she raises a second issue. "Have you thought about the issue of children?"

"I have been on birth control pills for years so there's almost a zero chance of an unwanted pregnancy."

"If you are ready to make a lifelong commitment to CG, you need to think about your relationship over time… Remember, his family may expect grandchildren," she reminds me.

"We have not discussed children… I think I may want to have a child someday but I really want to wait until I am at least 30 years old. Also, I have never heard Christian mention them. I suspect he does not want children – at least for the foreseeable future."

"Why do you want to delay childbearing until the age of 30?"

"I need to feel more established in my career and… I want to relish my time with Christian. I want to give him more of what he needs."

Dr. Ginger nods with an indication that I ought to continue my train of thought.

"There's no doubt he's more mature than me both emotionally and in terms of age. It's simply taken us so long to reach the point where BOTH of us feel committed to one another's welfare."

"You make a good point, Ana…There's no rush with children. You know, of course, that while children can be wonderful, they also lead to a drop in marital satisfaction."

"Yes, I've seen the data on the U-shaped curve in a couple's relationship. It's up before children arrive and then rises again when they leave home."

"What will you do if CG insists on a quickie wedding? Or, a child in the home before he's 30 years old?" Dr. Ginger probes.

I scoff at the unlikely possibility that Christian would insist on children. "I will hold firm with the position that I need to feel completely confident about my commitment to his happiness and our union, Scout's honor," I assure her and myself.

At that juncture, we move on to other topics and end our session on the hour. I feel encouraged about my resolution with Christian. I hum as I consider the future. Carla completes her rehab work this week and may even move back to Savannah after she's been given her release.

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

I have just been debriefed by Jenks. He's followed Michael and Leila to Maui and gave glowing reports about their growing affection for one another. My plans for diversion have worked. Michael's been falling all over himself with Leila. Jenks even had a good time and came back with a tan. I let him take his wife as a means of blending in at the Four Seasons. That scored him a few points in the sack.

Michael took Leila on a long hike, then they went snorkeling with turtles followed by whale watching and hanging out on the beach. Leila's bathing attire grew skimpier by the day, according to my detective. I refuse to look at their photos. I take that as a sign of Michael and Leila's growing intimacy with one another. The sooner they are out of my life, the better.

Besides, I've got other issues to focus upon. My primary concern at the moment entails asking Ana to marry me. I want the proposal to be unique. I've thought about taking her to Las Vegas for a long weekend and then asking for her hand at the top of the faux Eiffel Tower, but that's just too tacky for me. Since Kingsfield's choice for romance involves Hawaii, I'd want to avoid reminding Ana of any pleasant memories she may have harbored for Michael in that location.

The venue I have in mind reflects the beauty of the Pacific Northwest. I've had Ros research my idea and it looks promising. Now I need to convince Ana to take a weekend away with me. She's been spending most of her free time visiting Carla on weekends. Thankfully, Carla feels well enough to return to her life in Georgia by next week. That's when I'll make my move. I arrive at Escala just as Ana completes her on-line therapy session with Dr. Ginger.

When I open the door to my penthouse, Ana comes at once to greet me. Her eyes sparkle with enthusiasm and affection. Nothing makes me happier than holding Ana in my arms after a long day away. She's all the reward I need after a day of hustling in the world of mergers and acquisitions. I look deeply into her fathomless blue eyes and see the spark of desire grow as I move in for a brief kiss. She's always so ready for me. Her response pleases me more than anything else I've done today.

"Ana, baby, how would you like to take a long weekend away with me after Carla returns to Savannah?" I query in an innocent manner.

"Christian, that sounds like a plan. I hope we'll be near a spa as I could use a good massage and soak," she agrees readily.

The thought of Ana getting a massage from anyone but me makes my green monster awaken. I envision us soaking together in a romantic Jacuzzi tub with candles and then giving her overheated body a massage followed by our usual workout. The weekend getaway starts taking on momentum as we speak.

"Can I guess where we are going for a weekend getaway? I need to know in order to dress correctly," she teases.

"You are always so curious, Ana," I comment, "but I shall not reveal the location beforehand."

She makes a face at me and sticks out her tongue. I love playful Ana.

The week flies by and I check the weather to insure that our adventure will go off without a hitch. Carla gets clearance to return to Savannah and I arrange for her to return home with my pilot and jet. We drive her to the airport.

"Thank you, Christian," Carla says haltingly. "I am so happy to be returning to my own private condo."

"We will miss you mom. I know how much you enjoy your independence and your job, though," Ana sobs. I stop my car outside the private landing strip and pull up to the GEH plane that is fueled and ready.

Carla nods her head in agreement. "There's nothing I want more than to get out of that rehab center and bed. I'm bored without my real estate work and my space."

"Do not forget about possibly selling your award winning condos in Seattle next year," I urge her. "Remember that we told you about the plan for building the same schema along the water front in Seattle?"

"Maybe Ana can do that," Carla notes, "I miss the humid and sultry climate of Georgia."

"I am done with real estate, mother," Ana assures her, "maybe you can act as a consultant."

"When that time comes, let me know!" she claims as we carry her bags to the portable stairway. We hug and kiss Carla farewell. Then she's off to pursue the rest of her life. Ana turns to me with relief.

"I'm glad to see Carla become independent again, Christian. She's been so crabby during rehab," she observes.

"Hey, it's almost time for our romantic getaway!" I remind her.

Ana's eyes light up with excitement. "Will we need to travel very far?"

"No, we won't travel far at all," I assure her.

The day of our weekend adventure arrives clear and bright. I encourage Ana to pack both casual and dress up attire as she would for our time in Seattle. Then I put our luggage in the R-8 and head toward the pier in downtown Seattle. Ana turns to me with a squeal of delight when my boat appears at the dock. Our last time on The Grace was memorable in more than one way. Mac greets us as we climb aboard the sailboat. He'll be providing security as well as help with the rigging.

"So, we're going to spend the weekend on your boat?" Ana quizzes me with a naughty look on her face.

"Well, we shall spend some of our time on the sailboat, Ana. We will be docking elsewhere, though."

She hugs me close and then tilts her head up to mine with an almost childlike look on her face. "Can I guess where we will be docking, Christian?"

"Oh, yes, you can guess, Ana." I permit and kiss her head.

"Will we visit one of the San Juan islands?" she giggles with delight.

To reward Ana for her patience during the week, I decide to drop a major hint. "No, we will not. Here's one huge clue, however…We will visit another country."

The penny drops. "Canada…of course! You are taking me to Vancouver, BC."

"Close…" I admit and give her a kiss. Then, it's time for Mac and me to prepare the rig for our adventure. It's a four hour sail from Seattle to our destination. Ana helps with some of the ropes and ties. We head out into Puget Sound and then the Strait of Juan de Fuca. Mac will stay aboard the boat and take care of its supplies.

It's almost noon when we arrive at the pier in downtown Victoria's Inner Harbor. Ana's never been to the area. She's pleased with the very prim and proper look of the Parliament building and the historic Fairmont Empress Hotel. I give her a brief rundown of our agenda.

"I thought we'd take a brief tour of the nearby attractions. Victoria's quite British in its schema and orientation. We'll spend an overnight at the Empress Hotel. If you want, we can tour the Parliament Building and then I thought you might want to walk through the fifty-five acres of floral and other natural splendors at Butchart Gardens."

"Oh, Christian. I've always dreamed of spending a leisurely afternoon walking the stone paths and steams of Butchart Gardens," she oozes. "You are the best boyfriend, ever!"

Hopefully, I will be more than her boyfriend when this weekend is over…

**AN: DO YOU THINK THEY SHOULD GET ENGAGED AT THE EMPRESS? WILL ANA ACCEPT RIGHT AWAY?**


	23. Chapter 23: The Proposal

Ch. 23 The Proposal

**AN: Thanks again to those who follow me. Reviews keep me going!**

**ANA'S POV**

Christian's arranged for a limo service to transport us to the Fairmont Empress Hotel which is within walking distance of the pier. The Empress sits near the water. Its Victorian design emanates grace and dignity. Our room overlooks the harbor. I'm delighted to learn that it has a full-service health spa with body treatments, massage rooms and an indoor pool. There's a workout club for Christian as well as a 24/7 business center.

Once our bags are deposited in the room, we rest and freshen up before heading to Butchart Gardens. Once again, the limousine takes us to our destination. We spend two hours taking in a variety of unique gardens. We learn that it all began in the early 20th century as an effort to restore a worked-out stone quarry. The color contrasts, with verdant trees, shrubs and grass ringed by a wide array of flowers, puts me in a peaceful mood. I am finally letting go of the tension over Carla's coma and recovery.

We stop for afternoon tea and scones, with fruit, in the Dining Room Restaurant. Christian holds my hand as his grey eyes fill with an unnamed emotion. He stares into my blue eyes with an earnest expression on his face. He's got a plan in mind today.

"Anastasia, are you feeling relieved now that Carla's returned to Savannah and Kingsfield's got a new interest?" He chuckles, probably about his matchmaker skills.

I squeeze his hand firmly. "Well, that's an understatement…but, yes. I'm more than relieved. I'm ecstatic…Also, you are a hopeless romantic, Christian. Imagine pairing your nemesis with the woman who pulled a gun on me. They are a match made in Christian Grey's version of heaven."

"For the moment, it seems, they are focused on one another and out of our lives," he pronounces while blowing out a long breath. He winks at me with an adorable dimpled smile.

I lean forward to kiss his cheek and then his hands. "You get full points for masterminding that merger."

His mega-watt smile appears as he basks in my approval. "What sort of reward points are those?"

"The Steele Reward Points which include a Key. The sort that I only award to my best performers," I gush with a modest smile and blush.

"Tell me, Ms. Steele, about my performance and the Key," he teases with a lascivious grin while kissing my hand in return.

"Where should I begin?" I muse with drama. "First, your complex and brilliant plan to divert the enemy."

He rests his index finger against his lips and regards me with admiration. He is gloating.

"Second, your insatiable desire for my body." His crooked smile appears and desire fills his face. His eyes never leave my visage. I pet his handsome face and continue with my list.

"Third, your stamina in providing me with mind-numbing amounts of carnal satisfaction," I conclude with an eye-lock that only we share. He returns my gaze with fierce looking orbs that are so intense they have now turned black.

Then I make my proclamation. "The Steele Key is given to only one person…That person holds the key to my heart."

He pulls me to my feet with gusto. "Now that I have been given the Steele Key, it's time that we returned to our suite at the Empress," Christian whispers in my ear. "We need to determine if the Key fits." His look conveys nothing but carnal desire. I smile with delight.

Then, he wraps me carefully in his arms and hugs me gently. We walk toward our waiting limo. Once we are carefully ensconced in the privacy of the backseat, we spend the entire one hour return trip making out. I'm seated in his lap as I cover his face and neck with slow, sensuous kisses. His hands wander over my torso with abandon.

Christian's lips worship my face, neck and head. "Oh, Ana, what you do to me… I never want you out of sight," he declares in a low and hoarse voice. By the time we reach the hotel, we are nearly ready to combust. The chauffeur gives us a lusty look when he opens our door. Christian hands him a generous tip as we quickly make our way to the suite.

"I thought we would have room service tonight, Ana," he asserts as he walks me toward the windows of our suite for a view. There's a chilled silver drink bucket nearby with a bottle of champagne resting in it.

"Let me guess," I smirk while looking down at the bottle. "Is it a Bollinger Grande Annee Rose, 1999?"

"You get an A+, Anna. It's an excellent vintage," he chants with relish.

"How well I remember, Christian." I bat my baby blues at him while he pours us both a generous amount of it in two lovely champagne glasses.

"The last time we drank this treat, it was out of teacups," he reminisces. "This tastes so light and fresh."

"How far we have come since that day," I add. Has it really been a year and a half since my graduation? "I propose a toast to a wonderful weekend."

We toast and drink for a moment while gazing at one another and the growing dusk outside our window. He takes our glasses and puts them on a nearby table. Then, leans down and kisses me, long and hard. He pulls back and I note that we are both breathless. Desire blossoms fully throughout my body. However, as I gaze into his grey-black eyes, I note anxiety.

I reach up to soothe him by caressing his gorgeous face with my hand. I run my fingers through his thick head of hair and along his chiseled jawbone to his chin. He relaxes as I complete the cycle. "There is something I want to ask you, Anastasia," he murmurs while his long fingers caress my face in turn.

He leads us towards the sitting area of our suite. There's a large bouquet of flowers from the Butchart Gardens on the coffee table. My mouth drops as I anticipate where he's going with this move. Christian is gazing at me with the most ardent expression on his face.

"Remember how you wanted hearts and flowers at the start of our relationship?" he quizzes me.

"I do remember, Christian," I say dreamily. "You were not interested in relationships at the time."

"Ana, you turned my world upside down within weeks," he admits.

"You showed me what a heart could feel," I add and pat his chest.

"You already know that you have my heart…these are the flowers, darling," he waves toward the enormous bouquet of exotic blooms from the Gardens in the center of the room.

Tears sting my eyes. I can hardly speak as I look into the face of the man I love. "You think of everything, Christian. Thank you!" My heart fills with so much emotion that I simply fall into his arms and hold him close. He's trembling.

Then, Christian lowers himself onto one knee. I hold my breath as I look down into his lovely eyes. They are dark and intense, full of raw emotion.

"I love you with every beat of my heart, Anastasia," he declares while pulling a ring box from the inside pocket of his jacket. "Let me spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you…and can protect you…and cherish you, darling. Please say that you will marry me, Ana… Share my life."

Tears run from my eyes and down my cheeks. I blink them away and pull Christian into a standing position. I kiss him thoroughly.

"Be mine, always, baby," he murmurs with a rush of emotion. Then he hands me the ring box.

My poor darling. He loves me so, after all that I have put him through with Michael and my time in Europe. At this moment, I feel so much love for Christian that I can barely speak. I think of all my discussions with Dr. Ginger and realize that my journey has finally come to an end. I truly want to spend the rest of my life making Christian happy. He deserves all that I can give him, including my unconflicted sense of love.

"Oh, Christian, of course I will marry you…you are the most wonderful man." My tears continue to flow freely as I look him directly in the eyes. "I want to love you and make you happy…have your children…and create a happy home for you, baby," I declare with passion.

Then, I open the box and look at the large diamond ring that he has chosen for our engagement. It is at least five carats and oval shaped. The platinum band is encrusted with sapphires. I smile with unmitigated joy. The ring looks stunning and the sapphire happens to be my birthstone. His thoughtfulness amazes me.

Christian looks relieved as a huge smile makes its way across his lips. Then, he takes the ring from its box and slides it on my finger. "You are now my fiancé, it's official." He kisses each of my fingers and, finally, the ring with reverence.

"I. Am. Yours." I proclaim. My fingers fist in Christian's hair as I kiss the man I love with all my heart and soul. He returns the kiss for several moments and then wraps his arms around me. We hold each other tight. I know now and deep in my heart that I will always be his. Christian will always be mine. Our bond has been forged in steel. We are made for one another.

He leads me toward our sumptuous bed as we slowly peel the clothes off of one another. Our lovemaking takes on a whole new pace now that we are betrothed. Christian takes his time with each phase of our pairing and we behave in an almost ritualistic manner on this night. I refrain from asking him to speed up his thrusts. I want to savor each moment of our connection. It's magic this evening. When we finish our simultaneous orgasms, I luxuriate in the comfort of Christian's adoring gaze.

"I cannot believe that you are finally going to become Mrs. Christian Grey," he exclaims.

I gulp. I want to retain my own surname but now is not the time to mention that issue. I simply moan with satisfaction.

I reach up to pet his face. "We need to think about when and where our marriage will take place," I state.

He turns on his side and looks me in the eye. "What would you think about marrying within the next few months, Ana?"

I twist my mouth into a wry expression. "I think we ought to wait and take our time with the arrangements."

Christian's mouth takes on a hard line. He's not pleased with my response. "Why would you string out our engagement?"

I sigh before I start in with my rationale. "For one thing, it's going to take your family some time to forgive me for what I did to you last year," I point out.

"Ana, my family will be thrilled to know that you have made up your mind about us. They are already overjoyed knowing that we're together as a couple…They won't care, as long as I am happy."

I remember Elliott's words to me recently - warning me to avoid hurting Christian. My heart aches when I think of the pain I caused CG last year.

"Well, that may be…but it will take a while to organize a wedding that can be properly planned and executed according to the Grey standards." I know that I've avoided mentioning my own timeline.

"Why don't we simply go to Las Vegas and use the wedding services at the Venetian?" Christian remains eager to finalize the deal.

"Christian…no. I want to do this the right way. I love you too much to shortchange our families and friends. There's no rush. Let's enjoy our engagement. We can run announcements in the paper and pay a wedding planner to make the event memorable in the community." I make my case as clear as possible.

He huffs in frustration. "Is that what you really want, darling?"

"I do want that, Christian. Our wedding is too important for me to simply rush it. I want the world to know that I love and support and need you. PLEASE!" I look into his grey eyes with a pleading quality in mine.

His resolve melts as soon as he hears my request. "Ana, I will go along with whatever makes you a happy bride. What would you really like to do?"

"I would like to have our wedding in the late spring or possibly early summer. I don't care where the venue happens to be. In fact, why don't you choose the location."

Christian grumbles a bit under his breath but then concurs with my timeline. "OK, let's wait on the event itself. I want our wedding to take place at my parents' home, however. Nothing would make Grace or Mia happier than to host it there. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" I gush with enthusiasm.

**AN: AND NOW, IT'S OFFICIAL! PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK…REVIEWS NEEDED. THANKS!**


	24. Chapter 24: Leila Unhinged

Ch. 24 Leila Unhinged

**LEILA'S POV**

The long weekend on Maui came off without a hitch. I've got Michael Kingsfield eating out of my hand by now. Not only did I show him a good time sexually, I also participated in all the activities that he seems to find interesting. Kingsfield's nowhere near the stud that my Master is when it comes to sex. No one can compare to him. However in exchange for good sex and companionship, Michael purchased several native Hawaiian floral paintings for me and had them shipped back to Atlanta for display in the office that I use at his RE firm. I impressed Elena with my capacity to entice Michael.

I also discovered more about Michael's relationship with Ana Steele. When I finally commented about the number of photos he took of her during their conference on Maui, he admitted that they dated a while ago. However, he also assured me that their relationship had come to an end. He mentioned that Ana had unresolved issues with a former boyfriend. I happen to know that her former boyfriend is Mr. Grey. Of course, I will refrain from mentioning Master's name to Michael. Mr. Grey pays my salary as well as my tuition in art school. Also, I have signed an NDA. I take my promises seriously.

Now that MK wants me, I have to figure out exactly what I am going to do with him. Elena advised me to take it as far as possible. I'm not sure what that means. Michael shows almost no interest in BDSM. Being a Sub really turns me on, however. Whenever I recall my sexual escapades with Master, I am thrilled. Michael Kingsfield cannot compete with Mr. Grey's techniques in the red room.

I felt so much pleasure whenever Master rammed into me from behind. His punishing fucks were always a highlight of our sessions. I can still hear Master's moans of pleasure when he finally experienced his release in my anus. Perhaps I can encourage Michael to begin spanking me on a regular basis, as a first step toward the Dom-Sub world of sexual encounters.

Since we returned from Maui, Michael Kingsfield has been talking about hiring me to be his assistant. He assures me that the issues with the real estate development deal in Seattle can be handled effectively through Elena. As his assistant, I could attend to that and more of his real estate empire. He promises that the pay and benefits would be so much better than my current level of compensation.

My only objection to this plan would be leaving my art school training behind. In addition, I would no longer have any ties to Master. I want to maintain some sort of connection with Mr. Grey. In my heart, I know that I still love him. Once he gets over Anastasia Steele, he will come back to me. I just know it. That is why I suspect that he hired me for his latest real estate scheme. Master knows that he needs to be a Dom and that's what really matters. Ana Steele could never give him that sort of satisfaction. It's time for me to send Master a signal. I decide to start with a call to Elena Lincoln.

"Mrs. Lincoln," I begin, "Michael Kingsfield would like me to move to Atlanta and work full-time as his assistant. In this way, I can attend to the Seattle RE development on the bay as well as other projects that he cares about." There's always something exciting about the prospect of competition between the men that I've had sex with.

Elena's voice remains calm. It's almost as though she expected such a turn of events. "Would you be willing to leave your schooling in New Haven, Connecticut and work full-time in Atlanta?"

I'm hoping that the offer from MK will stoke Mr. Grey's competitive spirit. "Michael promises me a better pay and benefits package than what I earn now… and I could probably transfer my art school credits to a program in Atlanta," I explain in a rational manner.

"Well, Leila, you have done everything right with Mr. Kingsfield. Perhaps he's correct. The project in Seattle has moved forward with such ease that the paperwork has dwindled. I can probably handle the issues between the contractors in Seattle and the Kingsfield RE empire myself. Let me check with Mr. Grey about the matter, however. He may have other plans for you," she offers.

I fervently hope that my Master wants me to perform other services for him. This career move could mean the end of our relationship, if he does not up the ante with a pay raise or additional work for me. It takes two entire days before Mrs. Lincoln calls me with an update.

"Leila, dear, you have the OK to leave the Seattle RE project. Mr. Grey was more than enthusiastic about letting you take the offer of employment from Mr. Kingsfield. He wishes you nothing but success with your move to Atlanta and your relationship with Michael," she announces breezily.

My heart feels like it's been ripped in two at Elena's proclamation. "So, that's it? He wants nothing more from me?" I can hardly breathe when I realize that this response from Master is a rejection.

"Yes, Leila, you have done well. You can take the offer from Michael Kingsfield with a clear conscience. ..Thank you for your services," she concludes the call and clicks off. What a cold hearted bitch.

All the misery I felt when Master ended our BDSM contract more than two years ago comes back to haunt me. He even used a phrase similar to what Mrs. Lincoln just said at the end of our phone conversation. This cannot be over yet. I want to see Master to make sure that he really means goodbye. I need to find a way to see him again. Inspiration hits me when I see the plans for the development in Seattle on my desk.

I decide to put my plan into action that evening at dinner. Michael takes me to Fogo de Chao, the trendy Brazilian steakhouse in the Buckhead area of town.

"I checked with Mrs. Lincoln about taking up your offer of full-time employment," I announce with an enthusiastic grin.

"Did she threaten to make waves, if you left the project?" he asks with concern and takes my hand in his. I must admit, Michael is quite sensitive to any potential tensions that I might experience over the change that he proposed.

"No, she agreed that the final details about the construction plans and other issues could be handled by one person. Namely, herself," I admit in all honesty.

"That is great news, Leila. I will put you on the payroll and have my current assistant train you, starting on Monday. That is, if you still want to work for me full-time," he adds with a quirk in his eyebrow.

"Of course, I would love to work for you and your firm, Michael," I assure him with a megawatt smile. Then I rub my toes against his pant leg. He gives me a flirtatious smirk.

"Then it's settled, my girl. Is there anything you need or want to do in your new role?" He's so kind and grateful to me. I almost feel like a Dom around Michael. However, I really enjoy playing the Sub role. Nothing would be more enjoyable than getting ordered around and whipped by my Master.

"Would you take me to Seattle to see the site of the new development? I've been looking at all the paperwork for so long now and want to set eyes on the actual location as well," I proclaim with enthusiasm. "Seeing the actual space and imagining the condos on site will make it real."

"Leila, I'm impressed with your interest in my RE investments. Of course, we can visit the site. It's something I've been planning to do, in any case. I'll take us on a long weekend and you can meet the land developer."

"Great! How soon can we go?" I nearly jump out of my seat with excitement. Michael seems a bit surprised at my response. I'm going to give him a great BJ and more tonight.

"How about if I arrange it for a couple of weeks from now?"

"Fine," I agree and then we talk in more detail about his expectations for my role and work as his assistant. Then, it's on to where I will live.

"Since I am now your employer, it's time we moved you into one of my apartments here in Atlanta," Kingsfield asserts. I note that he has not asked me to live at his place.

"That would be wonderful, Michael. I'm getting so tired of living out of my suitcase in the hotel," I add. I am a bit disappointed that my sexual skills have not merited an offer to live together. However, that may be for the best since my plans may change after I visit Mr. Grey in Seattle.

"I assume that you need to pack up your things in New Haven and find a way to get them to your new place," he says aloud. I nod my head in agreement.

I put most of my things in storage once Mr. Grey suggested that I take his job offer in Atlanta. It will be easy to hire a moving van to pack them up from the rented space and truck them to my new location. That is, once I select just the right apartment.

"Will you help me with moving expenses Michael?" I bat my eyes and blush for effect.

"You've got carte blanche for the move to Atlanta… Now let me tell you my idea for a great apartment," he enthuses.

The weeks until we visit Seattle fly by quickly. On weekends and evenings, I busy myself with the moving and settling in plans. Michael actually pays for all of my new furniture. I select a trendy young adult apartment complex in Buckhead with all the amenities of a guard gated entry, fitness area, pool with a spa, and a community room. Michael's generous salary easily covers all my needs. My new apartment has two bedrooms and a lovely view. The work for Michael actually entails a lot of organization and planning. He expects me to work hard for my salary. I like pushing hard…in all things.

The weekend trip to Seattle will span four days. We're to leave Atlanta on a Thursday evening and return on a Monday evening. Michael asks me to book us at the Four Seasons near the space needle. It's got a five star rating and is less than a mile away. Our first meal on Thursday evening will occur at the Sky City Restaurant atop the needle. I made the reservations myself.

Michael and I spend our first full day in Seattle meeting with the land developer. I've prepared and brought more detailed electronic plans of the condominiums that Kingsfield RE will build. The site truly is outstanding. It's exciting to actually be in Seattle again.

I know my Master will be surprised that I've left Atlanta. Maybe he'll whip me as a punishment. I hope so. I need to find a way to meet with him. On Saturday, Michael wants to discuss more of the financing. I beg off with the excuse that I want to see some old friends from the area.

I take a cab to Escala and try the code numbers for the garage that always worked in the past. They no longer remain active. Just as I am about to try another option, a delivery truck pulls up near the garage. When the security gate unlocks, I slip along, unseen, into the service area. I try another code for entry to the stairwell. This code works.

I am now heading up to Master's penthouse. The walk up will take a while. I don't mind, I like a little pain now and then. I know a little trick to evade the security cameras on this stairwell and I use it. The trick entails climbing up the underside of the stairs. There's actually a set of bars and cages beneath each stair that make the trek challenging but not impossible. I am determined to see my Master.

I wonder if my Master is home on a Saturday. I imagine that he's going to be involved in the financing although Michael has no idea that Mr. Grey's support keeps the entire project active. Perhaps Michael and my Master's financial representatives are on the phone at the moment. I hope so.

After over an hour of effort, I have finally reached the outer door to the penthouse. As I climbed, I refined the plans I made for gaining entry into the apartment. I give myself five minutes to recover from the strenuous climb to Master's home. When I am finally ready, I take several large stones that I hid in my pocket and throw them at the security camera's eye. After three attempts the camera's lens has been seriously cracked. Then I remove black spray paint from my backpack and cover the head of the camera with it. That should get someone's attention, and soon.

I only need to wait about five minutes until I hear someone unlocking the security door. The person who emerges is Luke Sawyer. I know him. As he opens the door, cautiously, the first place that he looks toward is the camera. He's holding a phone. I'm hiding behind the security door. I jump out and spray him in the eyes and face with the black paint.

"Holy shit," he swears and falls to his knees. I spray him once again. This time in the mouth. He is taken by surprise and falls back in pain. His hands attempt to clear the paint away from his face and mouth. He drops his phone when that happens. I pick it up and jump over him. Then, I lock the security door behind me. I am in the apartment and he is locked outside without a phone. Sawyer is now struggling on the stairwell with toxic paint all over his face and has no easy way of communicating with Master. He's also choking on the paint in his mouth. That should give me a little time to speak with my Master.

**AN: PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK ON LEILA'S SCHEMA. SHOULD SHE FIND CG AND ANA IN THE PENTHOUSE?**


	25. Chapter 25: The Red Room

Ch. 25 THE RED ROOM

**AN: THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR FEEDBACK ON THE LAST CHAPTER! YOU ARE THE BEST.**

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

The financials on my real estate deal need some attention. I head to my study while Ana works on yet another manuscript. She also has a new idea for modifying what she calls the "Red Room of Pain". She's doing some internet research on design trends. I smile with delight as I recall our conversation. We were standing in the doorway of my former play chamber yesterday. It had not been utilized for more than one year.

"One day, we may want to use this space for our little ones," she says with a sexy wink. "We need to remodel it, somewhat."

I nearly shudder at the idea of children. "Then we have years to consider the options," I assure her. There's no way I want to share her with any babies. I want to treat her like my baby. As far as I am concerned, we can wait at least five or ten years before reproducing, if ever.

"Besides, we might still have some fun in here…with compelling music, a little ceiling suspension and a few strokes with the belt might enliven a sagging sex life, in five years' time," I tease while pulling her toward me with a hug. I kiss and smell the top of her head. The scent of her hair drives me wild.

"Only if I'm the one using the belt," she asserts, while smacking my behind gently, then gives me a seductive smile.

"You are playing with fire, Steele, watch out!" I rub my hand on her ass for emphasis.

"On the other hand, if we have a child, he or she might enjoy swinging from the ceiling using the carabiners or cracking the whip on their playmates."

I know Ana's sarcasm well enough by now. "There's no way any child of ours will be exposed to such dangerous props," I respond. I make a mental note to have my implements of pleasure removed as soon as possible. I have a sudden urge to spank Ana but I let the impulse fade.

As I work on my laptop, Jenks informs me that Michael Kingsfield and Leila have come to Seattle to look over the property in person. I'm more than uneasy about the fact that both of them are in town. I hope their relationship provides enough distractions to keep them away from both Ana and me. I text Sawyer and Taylor and direct them to crank up security at the GEH building and SIP. Maybe we should hire additional security for Escala.

Soon thereafter, I become aware of the sound of someone's heels tapping on the floor of the hall. This occurs just as I complete my cash transfer for the condo project on the bay. It does not sound like Ana's confident walk. The footsteps sound tentative and light. I pick up my phone to call Sawyer. There is no answer. Now I'm on high alert. As I stand up to investigate, Leila appears at the door of my study. My stomach drops and tightens. I am not pleased to see her.

"Master," she implores while looking into my eyes with desire, "I need to know if you want me for any more services. I am at your command, sir."

I know what I must do without hesitation. Keeping Leila and Ana apart becomes my number one priority at the moment. My body moves into a Dom stance as if on cue. Leila lowers her head and awaits my command.

"Go to the Red Room, immediately," I nearly hiss as I hand her the key. "Assume the position, near the door."

"Yes, Master." Leila turns toward the correct location in a mechanical manner. I let her take the lead. Once she's headed down the hall and out of my hearing range, I call Taylor. He answers without hesitation. At least someone is on the ball today.

"We have an intruder at Escala…It is Leila. Check on Sawyer. He is not answering his phone," I direct.

"Yes, sir," Taylor responds at once. "Anything else?"

"Keep Ana locked in her room then meet me in the Red Room as soon as possible," I add. "Let Jenks know where Leila happens to be." My security team appears to be slacking off.

Things were going so well, Jenks assured me, between Michael and Leila. I wonder why she's come back to see me? I may be able to finesse the situation yet. Maybe Leila needs to give Kingsfield some training, after Elena instructs her in the finer aspects of BDSM techniques. I change my clothes before entering the Red Room.

By the time I reach the Red Room, Leila has stripped off most of her clothing. She sits on her haunches with her head down, ready for my next command. Ana would go thermonuclear if she saw me with Leila just now. I'm already dressed in my Dom jeans and tight tee-shirt. My voice and movements feel instinctual as I assume the role. I put Thomas Tallis music on the Ipod.

"Master wants you to take a new Dom," I spit out with anger. Then I walk toward the array of belts and whips near the wall. I select one.

"Yes, sir," she complies. "Who will be my new Master?" she remains seated near the door with her eyes down and both arms on her thighs as the question is posed.

"Master wants you to take orders from Mr. Kingsfield, from this day forward," I command and crack a whip near her head.

"Yes, sir, but…" she sighs and then adds, "may I speak?"

"Yes, you may speak freely," I encourage.

"Sir, Mr. Kingsfield does not give orders."

"You must train him to give orders, Leila," I snap out the command with venom in my voice. "Mrs. Lincoln will help you train Mr. Kingsfield."

"Yes, sir," she sobs. I crack the whip and note that her body stiffens in response.

"Tell me why you are sobbing," I direct.

"I want you to whip me, sir, and fuck me…hard," she persists. "Please, sir," she begs.

"Master no longer desires those services from you," I command in my most convincing Dom mode.

She inhales sharply, as the pain of my rejection finally settles in. "If you wish, sir," she states. Her voice sounds weak.

"You will derive great pleasure from your new relationship with Mr. Kingsfield," I predict. I crack the whip on the floor for emphasis.

"Sir, I will ask Mr. Kingsfield to whip me," she assures me.

"Make sure that he knows what you want," I direct again.

"Yes, sir, I will train him," Leila claims.

"Master is displeased that you returned to Seattle," I proclaim in my full Dom power mode.

"It will not happen again, sir," she states with confidence.

"Master wants you to leave now, and return to Mr. Kingsfield at once," I command and crack the whip near her head. The power I feel at the moment is frightening. I'm actually feeling aroused. I may need to bring Ana in here for a session.

"Thank you sir… It will be done."

I leave her in the Red Room to dress. Taylor approaches me at a run, just as I shut the door on Leila.

"Sir, Ana has been locked in her room. I explained that there was an intruder at Escala and she understood immediately," he explains.

I sigh with relief. "Good job with Ana…Where the hell is Sawyer?" I ask with indignation.

"Sir, he was assaulted by Leila. I found him in the stairwell, kicking on the security door," he admits.

"Damn…What did she do to him? How was she able to evade the security cameras?" I persist.

"She used black spray paint on Sawyer's mouth and eyes. She also broke the lens on the camera and painted it black. I've given Sawyer a neutralizing agent to clear the toxins from his internal and external orifices," Taylor says with some embarrassment. "We've cleaned most of the paint from his face."

"You still have not answered my question about how Leila got through the security cameras and at Sawyer," I'm boiling with anger by now.

"We are not quite sure. Perhaps we ought to ask her," Taylor suggests.

"Ask Leila how she gained access, when she emerges from that room… Search her and then get her out of my sight," I fume. I will hire and fire a few people around here and soon. I need to get Leila out of Escala before Ana hears the story. First, I need to speak with Elena about her newest assignment.

However, Jenks calls me as soon as I leave Taylor and return to my study. "Sir, I was following Mr. Kingsfield as you directed. My efforts focused on Kingsfield exclusively since Leila was not with him today. I assumed he was my top priority," he grovels.

"Both Leila Stone and Kingsfield are your priorities…" I seethe. "If you need a backup to track each one, then bring in a backup… One more mistake like this, Jenks, and you are history. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey. I am so sorry sir," he apologizes profusely. Apparently, my security team needs expansion. Leila's expenses are increasing rather than moving in the opposite direction. Next, I call Elena. She answers her phone on the fourth ring.

"I need you to call Leila and set up some training…" I explain.

"OK. But do you think Leila will be emotionally stable, at least, enough to handle Michael?" she inquires.

"I've just had a Dom session with her and she appears compliant…for now. Apparently, she missed the whippings I used to give her," I state without emotion.

"I miss the whippings I used to give you," Elena chuckles. I do not respond to her flirtatious response.

"Let's work out a plan for expanding Michael Kingsfield's sex life," I assert. "Or, perhaps we ought to say for improving Leila's sexual satisfaction."

"I do not think I will be able to train Michael directly," Elena claims. "For some reason, he dislikes me."

"Maybe he is threatened by your dominant personality, Elena," I observe and laugh without mirth.

"Who knows?…In any case, I am convinced that Leila can be trained to slowly introduce Kingsfield to the world of BDSM."

"I don't care how you do it, Leila's needs for domination must be met. Kingsfield is our best option right now," I observe. "Let's focus on that goal for the moment."

"If not, we can find her a new Dom. I have access to the entire network in Seattle," she assures me.

"The thing is…I don't want Leila to remain in Seattle… Why don't you explore the network in Atlanta?"

"I can do that for you, Christian. It will cost you, though," she reminds me.

"Let's concentrate on getting Leila motivated to introduce her boyfriend to spankings and such, first. Call Leila, now, Elena," I demand before clicking off.

When the phone call ends, I check back with Taylor and Sawyer.

"Leila explained how she entered the garage then accessed the stairwell with an old code. She demonstrated the manner in which she painstakingly negotiated the staircase and evaded security," Taylor tells me. "We now know where the holes in our security happen to be. We can plug those holes, soon."

"Get on that task, right away, then," I order. Then I turn to Sawyer, "Where is Leila at the moment?"

"She's waiting in the Red Room, sir," he responds. His face remains smudged with black paint.

"Clean up your face, Luke. Then, I want you to drive Leila to Mrs. Lincoln's place as soon as possible." He nods his agreement and heads out.

Now it's time for me to face Ana. I hope she isn't too upset about the way I handled the intrusion with Leila.

I stride to the room that is now her study and knock. "Ana, baby, are you alright?"

"Of course, I am alright…I should be asking you that question," she responds as I unlock her door.

She takes me in her arms and holds me tight. She really cares about me and my welfare now. I love the more mature Ana. The Ana who left Michael, and Carla, and her world travels, only to return to me. She truly is my partner.

"OK, what's happening with the intruder?"

"The intruder was none other than Leila, but she's been dismissed," I explain. I give Ana a brief description of what transpired in the Red Room without mentioning any details about clothing, whips or demeanor.

I can tell by the tightness around her eyes that Ana is seething with anger.

"I'm not sure that feeding Leila's need for submission is a good move," she shouts. "We need to consult with Dr. Flynn about your training schema."

"You make a good point, Ana, and I agree. However, I needed some way to defuse the situation concerning her intrusion, today."

"Christian, listen to me. You handled her break-in and assault as though they did not matter. She's committed a couple of crimes today. That unacceptable behavior, on her part, has now been reinforced," she observes.

"I am not going to bring the police into this situation. There's no way I want them to dredge through my past and all my associates," I assert with growing anxiety.

"I can understand your fears, Christian," Ana concurs. "However, you are setting yourself up for more trouble down the line. She had a tantrum about losing your interest and you gave her attention. Now, she's got Elena helping her and soon she'll be corrupting Michael."

"Fair point, well made, Ana," I admit. "I will discuss the matter with Flynn as soon as possible."

"Promise me that you will address this issue with Flynn, sooner rather than later, Christian," she demands.

I agree without any argument. Then I have the urge to spank Ana, just a bit. I swat her ass and then kiss her long and hard. "You are so insightful, baby. Thank you," I confess with a growing hardness forming between us.

**AN: HAS CG CREATED A MONSTER WITH LEILA OR WILL SHE BE SATISFIED IF MICHAEL WHIPS HER? WILL ELENA CAUSE TROUBLE? REVIEW PLEASE.**


	26. Chapter 26: BDSM Issues

Ch. 26 BDSM Issues

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

I'm in Flynn's office two days later and have just explained Leila's recent behavior in great detail. He does not look impressed with how I handled her situation.

"Do you think I should encourage her BDSM training with Michael?" I ask, hoping he thinks that using this form of diversion is a good tactic.

"That won't satisfy her, Christian…" he's observes while rubbing his chin vigorously.

I inhale sharply and wait while Flynn considers the situation further.

"What do you make of the fact that she broke into your home, assaulted a member of your security team, and destroyed some of your property?" His voice drips with irony.

"She's desperate…to be with me," I finally admit and blow out my breath dramatically.

"Good answer, Grey…Have you discussed the problem with Ana?"

"Some…she's pissed that I'm encouraging Elena to turn Michael into a BDSM fan," I explain.

"BDSM is not a sign of psychological problems. It can simply be a sexual preference. However, Leila's past and present behavior point to clinical issues with distress and impairment. In addition, you are attempting to manipulate Michael in a technique that he shows no inclination to pursue - on his own."

"I really fucked it up, didn't I?"

"Christian, it's time to get Leila in therapy again. What sort of clues did she give you about her reasons for visiting Escala?"

"She wanted me to be her Dom…she practically begged me to whip and fuck her," I confess.

"You didn't share this information with Ana, did you?" I nod my head and feel ashamed of myself.

"OK, I'll let Ana know the full story and then pull the plug on my brilliant plan for Michael."

"Check in with me later in the week, Christian," Flynn says at the conclusion of our session.

"For sure, Flynn, thanks," I say while heading out for home.

I call Elena on the drive to Escala. "How did the training go with Leila?"

"…well, I don't think she cares if Michael beats her or not. There's something else going on with her right now. She was just going through the motions when I met with her," Elena admits.

"Flynn thinks she's got a psychological disorder…given her criminal behavior…" I state with gravity.

"Yeah, and I think it's called the Christian Grey obsession. She kept telling me about what 'Master' wanted her to do, how 'Master' used the whip and what 'Master' wore in the Red Room…" Elena continues. "Sounds like you were having fun playing the Dom role again."

"Shit…we need to get her into therapy. Can you help convince her to give me up? It's best that I avoid direct contact with her just now." I choose to ignore Elena's comment about my own role play.

"Of course, Christian…but she's already returned to Atlanta with Michael. He's probably mystified about her requests to get spanked and wear leather."

"For all we know, he'll love it," I joke.

"Christian, let's face it. Michael's well into middle age and he's shown no desire to order Leila around nor spank her. It's unlikely that he'll make a conversion at this point in time. He wants an innocent young brunette to suck his dick and fuck...That's all. Leila's never going to be satisfied with Kingsfield. She wants you. Here's my advice to you: quit playing matchmaker," she asserts and then clicks off.

Well, that told me. Elena makes a lot of sense, sometimes. Now, it's time for truth or dare with the love of my life. This won't be pretty. I take a few breaths before I open the door to Escala.

Ana calls out to me as I head toward the bedroom and take my tie and jacket off.

"How was your session with Dr. Flynn, baby?" she asks from the kitchen.

"Sobering…he agrees with your view of her criminal behavior. She's got another agenda beyond BDSM and she's causing distress to everyone," I state in defeat.

Ana comes to me in the closet and puts her arms around my waist. She hugs me close. I spend a few minutes quietly holding her. I kiss her head and pat her back.

"Do you want a glass of wine or three?" She laughs and holds up one finger.

"Sure do, but one is my limit…dinner is almost ready. Mrs. Jones made a yummy seafood and risotto dish for us tonight," she claims with enthusiasm. I decide to give Ana the full story after she's had her meal. There's no sense in throwing her off a good meal.

We make our way to the sectional after our meal ends. I pour us both a second glass of wine. Ana will need it and so will I. We're sitting next to each other as I begin my confession. I put my hand on her thigh.

"Flynn wants me to tell you more about what happened when Leila visited…" I say with a scowl.

Ana looks at me with concern and I can see that she's holding her breath. "You've been holding out on me, then?"

"I didn't want to upset you…I know that I tried too hard to force this relationship with Leila and Michael… I think you were right about how I ended up encouraging Leila and even rewarding her for violent behavior," I admit and hang my head.

"What else went down with you and Leila?" Ana's quite intuitive, so I need to get it all out.

"I think she's obsessed with the notion that I should be her Dom… and she's getting desperate to hook up with me again," I add with honesty and see that Ana's biting her lip.

"Did you touch her, in any way, in that room?" Ana sounds like a prosecuting attorney.

"I never laid a hand on Leila nor did I touch her with the whip," I swear as I turn and look her fully in the face. She appears to believe me.

Ana looks so gorgeous when she's in a state of alarm. Her blue eyes look like saucers, her cheeks are flushed and her dark hair is wild. I want to throw her down on the couch and get buried in her as we speak.

She lets out a breath in relief. "But she begged for it, didn't she?"

"She stripped down to her panties and…I put on some music along with my Dom clothes. I cracked the whip near her head… and I got turned on by it," I sob with tears in my eyes. I hope Ana does not run from the room screaming. I could not survive, if she left me again.

"You wanted to play the Dom role again?" she asks with horror.

"I was thinking of you, Ana, not her…I had no desire to fuck her," I confess and hold my head in my hands. "I love you so much, that it hurts!"

"I have no doubt that you love me, Christian. But, dammit…you still have that need, then…I thought you lost all desire to beat up young light-eyed brunettes when I walked out on you, last year?"

"There's a small part of me that wants to spank you…that delights in seeing you take a little pain for me…during sex," I might as well share my impulses with Ana. It's not as though she's hearing these BDSM revelations for the first time.

"I'm not sure how I feel about getting spanked…but it won't be with a whip or a belt," she asserts. I let out a breath in relief since Ana's not running out of the room. She's actually trying to understand me and negotiate the issue.

"I want you so much, Ana. If you don't want anything to do with my urges, I am fine with our typical vanilla lifestyle…It's all up to you, baby."

"Let's go into the Red Room, right now," she suggests. I am totally floored at her suggestion. She's already unbuttoning her dress as we stand and make our way there. I haven't been this turned on since we got engaged at the Empress. Ana really does want to be there for me. She loves me.

Ana enters the Red Room before me and struts over to the bed. I grab her and kiss her hard. Then she says something that further shocks me.

"I want you to spank me, with my clothes on, for leaving you last year," she requests with a serious look on her face. Does Ana really feel that guilty about the emotional hell that she put me through in the past?

"You want it…you got it, baby," I assure her and then let my hands wander over her firm ass with abandon. She's so compact and fit. I massage the taut muscles of her rear and then sit down on the bed. I pull her over my knee and swat her ass three consecutive times, hard. I count out each swat. She grunts with either discomfort or pain. I cannot tell.

"Don't forget to use your safe words if I hurt you," I remind her. She nods her agreement. Then I squeeze her buttocks gently before I slap her hard again, three times. She tenses her muscles and smiles at me.

"You are really getting me excited, Christian," she oozes. That's all I need to hear. I become firm within seconds of her declaration. We're going to be just fine now that I've admitted my need and Ana accommodates it; even enjoys it.

I then pull her upright and kiss her neck and shoulders. My fingers explore the outline of her breasts and she lets out a sigh of pleasure that really hardens me. We stand and massage each other's asses for several moments. It's the most soothing feeling I've experienced in so long.

Her hands now work my shirt off and move toward my belt. Once she's removed them, I'm hers . I lift Ana in my arms and lower both of our bodies onto the red silk cover of the bed. I shove my pants off in a hurry while she reclines against the padded backboard. She's still fully dressed. I move to assist her in the removal of her clothes. I start at the hem of her dress and slowly pull it up and over her head. She's cooperating and wiggles it off while I stare at her body. Her appreciative smile lets me know that she's ready for my next move.

I'm now dressed in my undershirt and boxers. Her designer underwear looks delectable. I pull back the bed covers and push them to the bottom of the mattress. I move my torso in between Ana's legs and place my arms on either side of her chest . Is Ana really writhing beneath me with sexual desire since I spanked her? We're certainly going to repeat this move.

We kiss and touch each other's bodies before I remove her bra and then my undershirt. The contact between our naked chests sends waves of pleasure through my body. I suckle her nipples while she gently moans. Then her hands touch my back and shoulders like a soothing balm. She says my name with meaning and moves her hips from side to side beneath me. I wrap her legs around my waist. This location is exactly what I desire at the moment.

"Let's get really naked, baby," I urge. That phrase appears to ignite Ana. She shoves my boxers off enthusiastically with the toes of her feet. But, she's still wearing underpants. I merely rip them off and toss them to the side of our bed. My desire is more than evident between us.

"Oh, Christian, you feel so incredibly ready," she states with appreciation as she positions me in the right location, with her fingers. She's certainly wet and eager. I slide into her gently and look into her eyes. She's thrilled and excited when I push myself up to fill her completely.

"Yes, Christian, that's perfect," she huffs. She bites the lobe of my ear gently.

We begin our lovemaking gruffly as I rock her up and down beneath me. She closes her eyes and opens her mouth as she clenches me tightly within. She lifts her hips to meet each of my eager thrusts. Then I ratchet up the pace of our connection a bit. I've lifted her head off the pillow and she throws it back with passion.

I want her to beg me for more speed. She does not disappoint me. "Christian, please go faster," she urges. Then, she digs her fingers into the soft flesh of my back. I comply and thrust with full strength into her willing opening. Soon she's tensing beneath me and ready to explode. I push with one last effort as she screams my name in delight. "Oh, Christian…," she utters with passion as an orgasm consumes her.

I grunt with relief as her orgasm triggers my own. I release my fluid and collapse with satisfaction onto her torso. I kiss her face repeatedly as I recover from my efforts. Then I roll to her side. I'm absolutely delighted with her reaction to the spanking. She turns and looks at me with joy and satisfaction on her face. I'm a very fortunate man.

"We'll have to try that again, and soon," she pronounces. "Next time, you can take my clothes off before you swat me!"

**AN: REACTIONS? SURPRISED AT ANA'S RESPONSE?**


	27. Chapter 27: The Eagle

Ch. 27 The Eagle

**AN: THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR INPUT! LOVE IT.**

**MICHAEL'S POV**

Leila's been restless since we returned from Seattle. She's asking for rough sex and spankings a lot lately and I don't care for it – well, maybe just a bit. Tonight she wants me to take her to an old gay bar called The Atlanta Eagle. It's located in a rough part of the city called Midtown.

She asks me to wear leather pants but I don't even own a pair. If nothing else, Leila's kinky. She's a lovely looking young woman but I can't see making her my wife. She's just not the right fit for my social 's something a bit off about her behavior these days. It's almost as if she's on a mission.

"What's the attraction to the Eagle?" I ask with a bit of irritation in my voice.

"I hear that they have a great dance floor, yummy jello shots, some funky shopping downstairs and everyone is welcome…gay, straight, black, white, leather…." she announces but trails off with a half-hearted grin.

"Why don't we just go to my home, watch an interesting film, drink some wine and get down for the weekend?" I suggest and pinch her ass.

"That's what forty-year olds do, Michael," she replies with sass. "I want to see some eye candy."

"Well, Leila, I'm 48 years old and you seem to like my eye candy, just fine," I reply with a sexy grin. I happen to know that I'm in great shape for being middle aged. Many women throw themselves at me but Leila's been playing hard to get lately. She doesn't seem impressed with me these days.

"But, I'm only 24 years old and I want to dance and have a good time, not sit around watching some old rom-com on Netflix," she complains with a bored look on her face.

And, that's how we ended up driving my top of the line Mercedes into a dodgy neighborhood in the old fourth ward of Atlanta. It was my first visit to a gay bar and the whole scene. The people seemed quite diverse and friendly. To my delight, drinks were well-priced and the music was provided by DJs playing Lady Gaga, Katy Perry and Britney Spears remixes. The green lights on the dance floor really got me moving. Leila seemed to enjoy gyrating to Gaga's "Born this Way," and Perry's "California Gurls". I just let myself go with the beat once I had a few jello shots in me.

I couldn't help noticing how few women were at the Eagle. What really surprised me were the number of shirtless men and muscular dudes wearing leather who got moving on the dance floor. Before long, Leila disappeared to search for some hidden rooms that supposedly featured BDSM scenes. I have no interest in such sexual outlets. I retreated to the bar area to rest after our exertions on the floor.

As I recline against the bar, a very masculine looking fellow with a beard, leather vest and muscular physique approaches me with a smile.

"You dance really well," he comments. "I saw you moving well to _Firework_ out there."

"Thanks! I needed to work some tension off out there. The top forty beats get me motivated, "I admit.

"Are you here with anyone?" he quizzes me with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, I came with a date but she seems to have wandered off, looking for some excitement," I add with a dismissive scowl. "Apparently, I'm too much of a fuddy-duddy for her."

"She's a fool, then…By the way, I'm Jim," he says and shakes my hand firmly. His eyes crinkle with enthusiasm. "Have you been to the Eagle before….?"

"Michael," I add, "and no, it's a first, though I've lived near or in Atlanta most of my life."

"So, you're just exploring the underbelly of Atlanta this evening?" he queries with real interest.

"I should know everything there is to know about Atlanta," I boast, "since I'm heavily involved in real estate both here and throughout the country."

"Really?" he's asks with fascination. Then the conversation flows. It turns out that Jim is a building contractor in the single family housing sector. We talk about a variety of issues affecting the RE market in the area. The drinks flow and the music pulses as time just slips away. What a nice fellow.

Leila returns eventually and the three of us head to the dance floor for more action. Jim's a handsome thirty-something rather hairy-looking southerner from New Orleans. Leila seems to enjoy his energy as well. Toward early morning, I'm feeling the effects of the drinks, dancing and my age. Leila offers to drive us home and I am more than happy to give her my keys. I nearly stumble out of the Eagle. I'm grateful that Jim is helping me navigate toward my Mercedes.

When I awaken in my king-sized bed the next morning, I've got the hangover from hell. Leila is draped over my chest and looks as green as I feel. To my surprise, Jim is fast asleep on the other side of Leila. What the hell! I slowly rise off the mattress and look around. There's a cane and a whip near the side of the bed that Jim sleeps on. Leila and Jim are quite naked and both of them have red lash marks on their backs and legs.

I make my way to the toilet and vomit up most of last evening's toxic ingredients. I look over my body but don't notice any obvious signs of abuse. I remember nothing after I climbed into the car. Apparently, Jim and Leila had fun with the implements of 'pleasure' while I was passed out. I'm not pleased that Jim spent the night in my bed nor that he and Leila had some type of kinky encounter. I guess I'll discover the story when they awaken. In the meantime, I take a quick shower and head to the kitchen for coffee.

Leila makes her way to the fridge about an hour later. She's so hung over that she nearly collides with the stainless steel door of my Subzero. She located the OJ and pours herself a large glass. Then she stumbles over to the dinette area, where I'm seated and reading the paper.

"Do you want to tell me why Jim is passed out on my bed, upstairs?"

"He drank too much," she mumbles.

"Well, that's obvious, Leila. But…did you invite him to spend the night with us?"

"He told me that you invited him to come home with us," she smirks. "Don't look at me... I'm just going along with the program."

"What program?" I spit out with revulsion. I most certainly did not ask Jim to spend the night, or did I?

"The bi-sexual stuff, you know…" she trails off and takes a sip of very hot coffee.

"What?" I ask with alarm, although I cannot shout as I'd like, because of my pounding headache.

"Jim's really skilled with the whip and cane, you know," she states with growing enthusiasm.

"Just explain to me exactly why you've got lash marks all over your body this morning," I demand as I stand to get some toast. My nauseated stomach needs to keep something down or I'll get weaker than I already feel.

"From what I can recall, all three of us had some hot sex last night," she explains with a giggle. "Jim played Pappa Bear… Whenever you misbehaved, he smacked me lightly with the whip. It was the most turned on I've been, in weeks."

My world tilts on its axis as Leila describes various scenarios from our evening of decadence. I'm sick with dismay at the story she divulges.

"How did I misbehave?" I growl with growing anxiety.

"Jim ordered you to perform certain acts on his body but you didn't do them to his satisfaction," she explains as though speaking to a child.

"What sort of acts were these, Leila?" I'm more than irritated as she reveals the story.

"I seem to remember that he wanted you to suck his…you know," she whispers in a conspiratorial tone.

"And, I wouldn't do it?" I ask with growing horror in my tone. The blood in my veins has suddenly turned to ice. I'm tingling with shock and anxiety.

"Well, you tried but…didn't really have the right technique," she admits in a hoarse voice.

"I had to do it for you…but first, Jim whipped me because of your lack of skill," she oozes with growing enthusiasm.

"It seems as though you enjoyed being whipped," I comment with disapproval.

"It was so sexy…he used the lightest touch and the feeling went right to my crotch," she admits with a strange glow in her eyes.

"So…you gave Jim a BJ, while I watched?" I ask as I try to recall the encounter. An image of Leila and Jim engaged in some sort of sexual act finally comes to mind.

"Well, you passed out just after Jim gave you the slam," she admits with a wry twist to her mouth.

"The slam…what the hell does that mean?" I insist and note that my anus feels sore.

"He gave it to you in the…arse…you know," she chuckles in a naughty way. "He said he'd cane you, if you did not cooperate. You were very cooperative, after that command."

"So that's what the cane was used for last night?" I cringe with embarrassment as I imagine the scene.

"It was so much fun playing with Pappa Bear, last night…He made us both kneel down while he poked us with the cane," she adds with a laugh and covers her nose with her hand.

"Where did he poke us, Leila?" I quiz her again.

"On our butts," she giggles. "I practically came right then and there."

"So, this is what gets you turned on, Leila? You like getting whipped, caned and ordered around during sex?"

"Oh, yes, Michael…can we try it again tonight? Jim said he'd stay over again and train you, if you'd like to try some more."

"I don't think I have any interest in being whipped, caned or being ordered about by Jim or anyone else, for that matter," I announce with venom. Leila's become someone I hardly recognize this morning.

"Have you ever done this sort of thing before, Leila?" I ask with a growing realization.

"Of yes, many times… I was very active as a Sub… in Seattle," she announces.

"What does that mean, exactly?" I ask with a sinking feeling in my gut.

"That I take orders from a Dom…That would be the person who demands certain sexual acts from me. If I don't perform them well, I get punished," she mumbles as she slurps down more coffee.

"Did you recently meet with your Dom…when we visited Seattle, Leila?" I inquire as I put the pieces together.

"Yes, Michael, I met with my Master in Seattle," she smiles with satisfaction at the memory.

Now I know why she's been so strange about sex lately. "And, what did your Master tell you to do?" I ask with sarcasm.

"To train you…to be a Dom. To use the belt and whip on me when we fuck," she reveals with a glint in her eyes.

"Can you tell me who your Dom is, then?" I ask in a sly way.

"Oh no, that would never happen…I cannot reveal my Dom," she asserts with sudden clarity. A look of fear consumes her face.

"I can guess who your Dom might be," I state and think of Elena Lincoln. She's a hard-ass bitch, if there ever was one.

"I am bound by a legal document," Leila assures me.

Just as I'm about to press my case further, Jim saunters into the kitchen wearing his leather vest and a towel around his waist. I scowl at him as he enters the room.

"Morning, Michael…guess we had a very long night… But, it sure was fun!" he announces and heads toward the coffee pot.

"I wouldn't know, Jim, since I hardly have any memory of it…" I say with disgust.

"Just call me Pappa Bear…You can be the Bear Cub," he says with a seductive smile while scratching the hair on his chest. Then he turns to Leila, "What's for breakfast, wench?"

She stares into his eyes with growing excitement. "Eggs and bacon, sir?"

"Good answer," he asserts as he cracks the whip on the floor of my kitchen.

**AN: SHOULD MICHAEL BECOME A BEAR? OR A DOM? WILL HE DISCOVER THAT CG IS LEILA'S DOM?**


	28. Chapter 28: The Grey Clan

Ch. 28 The Grey Clan

**ANA'S POV**

Christian's really enjoying my newly expanded repertoire in the Red Room of Fun. I've actually renamed the room and Christian is thrilled with its new status in our lives. His enthusiasm in that space knows few bounds these days. We're having the most incredible sex, after my spankings are concluded.

Somehow the spankings help me feel cleansed from the baggage of the past. Perhaps they help Christian come to terms with the way I broke him, when I went in search of myself. Whatever it is, he's like the energizer bunny and I love it.

My next challenge will come tonight when we announce our engagement to the Grey Clan. Elliott's been good about trusting me and welcoming me back into the group but that's because he'd do anything for Kate. Mia and I were once quite close but she's kept a low profile since I've returned to Seattle. I'm sure she feels mixed about my reappearance in Christian's life.

Christian's parents are pleased but cautious about me. They want Christian to be happy and they know he's only satisfied when I'm in his arms. They think I'm too unpredictable but they don't know the new Anastasia Steele. I have to prove myself to them and tonight is Showtime. I take a deep breath and remind myself of my most recent sessions with my therapist, Dr. Ginger.

"Ana, I can see profound changes in the way you think and handle your emotional states. You are becoming much more flexible and capable of responding to Christian's moods and needs. You will make him a happy man for years to come," she assures me after I relay the story of my spankings in the red room.

I hum happily in the closet as I dress for the confrontation. I decide on a rather prim but form fitting sheath dress in a hue of dark blue that emphasizes my porcelain skin and large blue eyes. I slip on a pair of flats and wear my hair down with a headband to keep it under control. When I emerge from the closet, Christian growls his approval.

"You look good enough to spank," he announces as I join him in the hallway and then he pets my buttocks. He's insatiable.

"Not now," I assert with a wink, "I've got my game face on and I need to focus on convincing your family that I'm back for good."

"The only person you had to convince was me...and I'm on board," he assures me and gives me a soft kiss on the head.

"Well, since we're engaged now, I think we need to consider that I'm also marrying your family. One day, they will be grandparents, aunts and uncles and a big source of support for us," I remind him. Christian refuses to consider that we're very likely going to reproduce one day.

Christian throws his hands in the air, "OK, OK…I know and agree. You've convinced me."

"That's an issue that I worked on with Dr. Ginger because of all the broken family connections that Carla created for me. I'm determined to avoid Carla's approach to the extended family issues. I've too many quasi-grandparents out there to count and none of them really took hold for long," I explain in an emotional tone of voice.

"My poor broken angel," he reflects and holds his arms out to me. I fall into them with pleasure.

"I'm much less broken now that we're together and happy," I admit and kiss his gorgeous face.

"Are you nearly ready to schmooze with the family, baby?"

"It's now or never, so yes," I nod.

On the drive to Christian's parents' home he mentions that Elena called. I always cringe when I hear her name but she's a necessary evil for now.

"What did Elena want to discuss?" I ask in an irritated tone.

"Something that had rather unintended consequences but actually sounds promising for both of us," he says with hope.

"What, that Leila and Michael are now engaged?" I ask with sarcasm dripping from every word.

He snorts. "That Leila has found herself a very virile and manly man."

"You are kidding? She's left Michael?" I ask with shock. My body begins to tremble at the thought that Michael might come back for me, after all.

"Well, it's more complicated than that, Ana," Christian admits and then smiles in a sexy but boyish manner.

"Tell me more, sir," I prod while picking up on the cue.

"Apparently, Leila and Michael met a bear at a BDSM/gay bar in Atlanta," he begins. "He's got Leila wrapped around his tool and is training Michael in the ways of the Dom."

"That's great to know about Leila but…Michael in training to become a Dom?" I'm nearly incredulous.

"According to Elena, Michael's been using the whip to bring Leila to heel and she's loving it…as well as having kinky sex with this bear fellow, called Jim," Christian explains with a smirk on his face.

"Are you giving yourself credit for this transformation in our former lovers?" I taunt him with a relieved look on my face.

"Not directly. No one could have foreseen a threesome forming nor that Jim would appeal to both Leila and Michael in different ways."

I burst out laughing. "I guess I can see Michael using a whip…Let's just hope Leila, Michael and Jim can form a lasting bond."

Christian grabs my hand and kisses it. "All I can tell you is that we're off the hook with both of our ghosts from the past, for now."

I squeal with delight. "That's the best news I've heard today and it puts me in a great mood for confronting your parents about the fact that I truly love you."

"I'm so glad that my news has cheered you. I was afraid that you'd be upset about Michael," he admits with a smile.

"I'm glad we've been able to distract Michael from his evil schemes for me and mine," I conclude as we reach the Trevelyan-Grey home.

Grace answers the door and greets us warmly. She even pulls me in for a tight hug. That gesture, alone, puts me in a much more comfortable place. "Come on in, kids," she jokes and indicates that we're to head toward the great room.

I'm surprised to see Christian's entire extended family in the room. Both sets of grandparents as well as Carrick, Mia, Elliott, Ethan and Kate are gathered around the sectionals with wine glasses that are half-full. Have his parents arranged an informal engagement dinner for us? I'm shocked and of course, wasn't told of the plan by Christian. This is so much easier than I imagined.

Christian clears his voice as we enter the room. "Thanks for coming everyone," he intones with gratitude. Grace hands us each a glass of red wine.

"I'd like to announce my engagement to the love of my life, Miss Anastasia Steele," he announces with pride and pleasure. He wraps his arm around me and looks into my face with the most ardent expression possible. I gaze and smile at him with nothing but love in my eyes. He kisses my cheek.

The family turns to us with upraised glasses and Carrick follows Christian's pronouncement with "Congratulations, Ana and Christian. We're all very happy for you."

We clink and drink our glasses of wine with joy. Then I decide to add my own toast.

"I'd like to say that I'm thrilled to join your family…I'm ready to give Christian a wonderful future with a happy home and a lovely family," I promise as I smile broadly at the group.

"That's all we need to know, Anastasia," Grace responds with warmth. She's such a generous person. I'm lucky that she's my future mother in law.

"Welcome back, sister…When do you hope to have the wedding?" Mia asks with excitement. I can already see the wheels turning in her creative little head.

"Late spring or early summer," I add before Christian can attempt to shorten the time frame.

"I'm looking forward to great grandchildren," Christian's grandmother on Grace's side pipes up. She's certainly not shy about her aspirations for us.

"I hope you're patient then," Christian adds, "because I want this lovely young woman all to myself for a few years." I smile with joy as he pulls me close again.

"You're going to have the most beautiful children," Grace muses.

"Thanks, that is so sweet of you to say," I respond. "But, I want to get a bit more established in my publishing career before we start listening to the patter of little feet in the Steele-Grey household."

"Well, done," Kate asserts before Christian verbally reacts to the surnames that I've just announced. I can feel the tension in his arms and chest already.

Elliott puts his wine glass down and gives me and Christian a hug. Then, I decide to display the lovely ring that Christian gave me on the night of our engagement.

I tell the group about our yacht trip to Victoria Island and the lovely room at the Empress where Christian proposed to me. Christian divulges more about how he decided on this particular ring and its meaning for us.

"I chose the sapphires because it's Ana's birthstone. The five carats refer to the five weeks we knew one another before I decided that I loved her and only her," he admits.

Then Mia speaks, "Congratulations, you two. I knew that Ana would find her way back to you, Christian."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I add before we start ruminating on my errant behavior of last year.

"Where were you thinking of holding the Steele-Grey wedding?" she asks with a gleam in her eye. Since Christian and I have already discussed the issue, he chimes in with enthusiasm.

"We're hoping we can hold the big event right here, mom and dad… If that's alright with you," he adds with hope and humility.

"Of course, we were hoping you would ask for that," Grace adds with a joyous expression on her face. "Nothing would make us happier than to host the wedding of our wonderful son and his fiancé at our home. Late spring and early summer should be a lovely time of year for it."

"I'd like to function as a wedding planner," Mia asserts while bouncing up and down before us.

"We're more than happy to use your services," I assure her and give Mia a tight hug and my most grateful smile. She's nearly delirious with excitement when we sign on for her services. I hope she doesn't go too far overboard with the decorations, clothing and invitations.

Then, we all file into the dining room for the official engagement dinner. It's a lovely catered affair and everyone seems so relaxed and happy throughout. It's almost as though the Grey family awaited my return before moving on with other marriages and big events. Whatever the reason, we'll be the first of the Trevelyan-Grey children to marry.

It's nearly 10:30pm when we finish the meal and make preliminary plans for our wedding announcements and other details. Christian signals that it's time for us to head home at that point.

"We both have jobs to do in the morning," he tells the group as we head toward the front door of his parents' home. "Goodnight, everyone," he bids the family. We hug and kiss each family member before taking our leave.

Once outside, he turns to me with concern. "What was that about the Steele-Grey marriage?" he asks with annoyance.

"Christian…I want to keep my surname, after we are married," I assert and brace for a fight that I know is coming.

"You've got my twitchy palm ready for action, Anastasia... Looks like we'll be working this arrangement out in the Red Room tonight," he announces with a grim line to his mouth.

I swallow with a mix of lustful anticipation and fear. "Christian, please don't be upset about my name. It's just that I've got a reputation as an editor called Ms. Steele."

"Ana, I want the world to know that you are my wife," he states in no uncertain terms and without a trace of humor in his voice.

"If I use a hyphenated name like Steele-Grey, people will know that you're the Grey in the joined surnames. It's actually got a nice descriptive component to it," I point out with enthusiasm. "Please, Christian."

"Anastasia, I'll consider it since you've asked nicely," he responds with caution. "It's not a yes, just a possibility at this point."

I knew that using the word please would soften him up a bit. But, there's a long way to go before he'll cave in to my hyphenated married name. Perhaps an hour in the Red Room will do the trick, especially if there's some spanking involved.

"Can we discuss it in the Red Room tonight, before we go to sleep?" I ask with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Let's get you home and satiated," he suggests with growing desire. That got his twitchy palm and other body parts going. I may have my way after all when we're done with the spanking. Woo Hoo!

**AN: SHOULD ANA HOLD OUT FOR HER HYPHENATED NAME? FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS WELCOME. THANKS FOR COLETTA FOR THE THREESOME IDEA!**


	29. Chapter 29: Death and Taxes

Ch. 29 Death and Taxes

ANA'S POV

Shortly after our wedding announcement appears in the local and on-line versions of Seattle's most important papers, my life turns weird again. That is, people start changing and my temporary sense of security begins to melt away. Christian's ideas about privacy may be correct after all.

First, Christian gets a call from an absolutely fuming Elena. Christian puts the call on speaker phone so that I can listen. It's absolutely hysterical.

"Now I know why you wanted Leila and Michael to get together, you bastard. You're no match maker...You simply wanted Michael out of the way in order to make your claim on Anastasia Steele. You're a jealous, out of control, megalomaniac," she shouts loud enough for me to hear her string of insults from across the penthouse.

"Elena, face it, I'm in love and happy. I wanted Michael and Leila out of my life in a profound way. You simply helped me make that happen," Christian laughs with delight. I blow him a kiss for standing up to Elena and telling her the truth.

"You are detestable, Grey. I've always told you that love was for fools."

"Elena, I've tried living without my Ana and my life was a ruin. Ana makes it all worth while. Admit it, love is wonderful. I can't wait to become a married man."

"Fuck off, Christian Grey. I never want to see you again. I hope Anastasia runs off with another man once she gets to know you better."

"That's not going to happen, Elena. As a matter of fact, from here on in, we want you to stay out of our lives," he commands.

"With pleasure, you monster...I hope your marriage sucks and that your children are ugly," she curses. At that point, Elena is so enraged that she clicks off and that's the end of it.

"Yes! At last, we're free of that witch," I say with enthusiasm.

"I wonder what sort of wedding present she'll send us," Christian muses with a sardonic look on his face.

"I am hoping some sort of whip," I jest. "If she shows up at the reception, I'll use it on her."

Unfortunately, for Elena, the whip that I envisioned wasn't used for a send off. It was wound around her throat. Four days later, Elena Lincoln was found strangled to death in her car with a BDSM type whip trapping off all air to her windpipe. She was bloated and purple by the time her body was discovered.

A massive hunt began for her killer. The hunt was going to take a very long time because of Elena's connection to the large BDSM scene in Seattle. I hope that Michael wasn't involved in her death in any way.

Elena's death sobered me up in a hurry and sent a chill through Christian's psyche that could be felt all the way to his penis. My poor baby couldn't even get it up for me that evening. I tried everything to coax a response out of my man's member but it wasn't budging.

I guess the violent death of your first sex partner with an instrument often used in their own sex play was shattering. Christian removed every belt and whip from his playroom the next day. Hopefully, they were all sent to a charity for BDSM types. That purging of the play room improved our sex life a bit. It took another shock to really pick up the pace of our encounters.

The next event that shattered our world was the news that Leila had actually gotten herself engaged to the bear, Jim. Christian was pleased that Leila was out of the picture. But I was now nearly frantic about Michael.

It was Carla, of all people, who let us know. She called early on a Saturday morning.

"Ana, dear, remember that young woman that Michael was seeing, after you left?"

"Yes, I do remember Leila," I state with the most innocent voice I can muster. I was so pleased that Christian arranged for their merger via Elena.

"She was about your age but Michael was wild about her."

Hmmm. "Did they get engaged too?"

"Well, Leila got engaged but...not to Michael."

"Really?" I nearly choke on my morning OJ as Carla delivers the news.

"She's engaged to a fellow in his thirties who looks very virile and, frankly, hairy."

I burst out laughing since I can no longer contain myself. "When is the big wedding, then and who's the lucky man?"

"She's going to wed him at some Gay club in Atlanta this summer. His name is Jim something or another from New Orleans."

"Gee, isn't that a coincidence? She's getting married at the same time that we are...How does Michael feel about that?"

"About the two of you getting married or Leila and Jim?"

"Oh...well, I guess both. I assume you told Michael about my engagement?"

"Yes, he knows. People at the RE office claim that he's really upset over the entire thing with Leila though. He hasn't been seen for days and has lost a lot of weight. Maybe I should call him up and chat," mom suggests.

"I don't think that's a good idea at all, mom. Michael can be quite irrational when he's upset and I'd suggest...unpredictable. Maybe I will call him just to make sure he's alright."

"Alright, Ana, that's probably the best idea. He's always had a thing for you, you know." If she only knew how much Michael had a thing for both of us, she'd be running for the hills.

Christian overhears my conversation with Carla. He's more than pissed at what I'm telling Carla about what I intend to do concerning Michael. His arms are crossed over his chest and he's pacing as he listens to my end of the conversation. I can see that his face has contorted into its thermonuclear expression at this juncture. I decide to cut my conversation short with Carla and attend to my man's shifting mood.

"Gotta go, mom. Christian needs me."

"Alright, Ana, bye sweetie. I love you."

"Talk soon, mom! Love you,"

"What the hell are you thinking Ana? You weren't serious about actually calling Michael were you?"

"Well, Christian, he's really hurting just now. At first he thought he was part of a threesome and now Leila's paired up with a younger version of Michael. After all, you were the mastermind behind the Leila and Michael hookup. Maybe you should call him, since Elena won't be talking to anyone from here on in."

"The hell if I'm calling Michael. You will certainly not be talking with him. In fact, I'm going to take you into the Red Room and spank you for even suggesting the idea...for even thinking about making such a call."

"Really?" my gut begins to clench with desire at the idea of me and Christian in the Red Room. I'm sure my eyes are alight with excitement at his suggestion. He's been off his game lately due to Elena's death.

Christian pulls me gruffly by the arm and all the way down the hall to the Red Room of Fun. He slams the door behind us and strips me of all my outer clothing. I'm across his lap in a matter of seconds with my head hanging down and facing the floor while my rear is exposed to Christian's twitchy palm. My breasts are crushed beneath me on his thighs. I'm enjoying every moment of the attention.

Christian takes a deep breath before the first slap is heard. He massages both of my buttocks gently and then I'm given one swat after another for a total of ten spankings. I'm sure my ass is a shade of crimson before he's reached the count of ten. He's salivating with desire as he stares at the color of my skin.

"Now, are you ever going to call Michael Kingsfield, Anastasia?"

"No sir. I will never have any verbal or physical contact with Michael Kingsfield again. I promise." My ass burns but my juices are flowing when Christian finally releases me from the position across his lap.  
I guess jealous Christian has just reared his head. This version of fifty has no trouble with impotence.

"Good girl. Now, come to me, Ana," he commands while pulling me to his lips. He's kissing my mouth like a man who's been starved. After our scorching kiss, he pulls me over to the red satin sheets and tosses me on the mattress. God, this is sexy as hell. I'm more than wet.

"Take off all of your clothes, baby."

I do as he commands though it's a bit hard to sit up now that my ass is burning. Once I'm completely naked, I hold my arms out to Christian. He strips off his clothing and literally tackles me on the mattress. He's shoved himself inside me in seconds. His rod feels like steel as he pumps away on top of me.

I'm moaning with pleasure at his enthusiasm this morning. I guess a little fear puts a lot of energy into Christian's lovemaking. We're both rolling around on the mattress and making sounds that some would describe as painful. I'd call them nothing but carnal. It's wonderful!

"Deeper Christian," I urge as my hips grind up into his. This feeling is incredible. "This is great, baby, faster." Within moments I'm spiralling into an amazing orgasm. He hasn't been this hard in weeks.

"I love you, Christian," I scream and bite his neck gently as I spasm.

Christian's face is ruddy with exertion as he finally grunts and comes undone loudly. "I love you so much, baby...But, dammit, Ana, don't ever frighten me like that again."

"I don't know. That was a phenomenal performance, Christian. You were so energetic and powerful."

"It was amazing wasn't it Ana? If I keep up that sort of pace with you all the time, however, I could have a coronary."

"Maybe we can do some role plays on the theme of me calling Michael."

"No we cannot develop some role plays along those lines. Do not ever suggest it again, Ana or I'll buy some new whips," he insists in a serious tone.

"Yes, sir," I agree and reassure him with a long kiss. We're exhausted when we emerge from our Red Room later in the morning.

"So if Leila's marrying Jim, Michael needs a new distraction, then."

"I'm done playing the matchmaker," Christian announces. He marches down the hall toward the shower carrying both of our clothes in his arms.

That gives me an idea. I remember another ex-sub of Christian's. Her name was Susannah. Perhaps she ought to meet Michael.

I'm going to search through Christian's files tonight while he's busy and see what sort of connection I can make. The idea of Michael in a rage or worse is enough to send me into a tailspin and I'm desperate.

Christian's working on another merger well into the evening. I find Susannah's contact information in his yellowing paper files at the back of our Red Room. There are cobwebs and dust on the files. That simply confirms to me that the BDSM scene is now part of Christian's past.

I send Susannah a text and ask to meet her for lunch in a few days. I'm anxious to hear her response. While waiting to hear from Susannah, I call my mother.

"Carla, hi again...I'm just wondering if you know where Michael Kingsfield happens to be these days."

"Ana. I've heard that he left town for a while, why?"

"Because there's someone he might want to meet. She could help him get over Leila in a hurry."

"Really? How do you know that?"

"She fits his profile in so many ways," I whisper in a convincing manner.

"Alright. I'll try to find out where Michael's been these days."

"Do you happen to have Michael's personal email account?"

"I know someone who can give it to me," she asserts. Carla likes the game I'm suggesting. "The poor man, he's absolutely at wit's end."

"What if I had someone here try to contact Michael about a hookup?"

"It's worth a try," she agrees.

When Susannah agrees to meet me for lunch, I give her a rough sketch of the situation. She's very interested when I mention his wealth and power.

"That's my speciality," she brags via text.

I hope my ploy works. If Michael was involved in a new relationship, he'd be able to get over his obsession with me altogether. I'll have to urge caution on Susannah's part when she approaches Michael.

AN: PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK ON ANA'S PLAN FOR DEFUSING MICHAEL. SURPRISED ABOUT ELENA?


End file.
